Making Your Own Mistakes
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Time is moving forward as Tamaki's son enters college. Will René be happy in trying to not make the same mistakes as his father? How will Tamaki handle René not being at home with him? Will Kyouya be able to handle Tamaki? Sequel to 10 Years
1. Being back in France for school

Chapter 1  
**Being Back**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Author's Note- for those of you that read the last chapter or 10 years the beginning of this will sound familiar to you. Just scroll down a little.  
**Tamaki****- **Father**  
****Kyouya****-** Dad

René stood with his family at the airport. He was excited and a little scared; this was the first time he would be traveling without them. Family was important to him and leaving seemed strange. Knowing how much his dad hated flying and hated taking drugs to help him relax whenever they did he convinced them not to fly over with him.  
"Michael is picking me up at the airport father, remember."  
"Right, sorry. Promise you'll call once you get to the room." He could tell his father was trying not to cry right now.  
"I promise."  
"Do you really have to leave René?" Sophia was holding his hand since they arrived at the airport. She had stayed close to him since he told her he was leaving.  
"I do. But I'll be back before you know it and you can always contact to me over the computer so it will be like I never left." He lifted her in his arms. "Stop growing, when did you get so big?"  
"You could always lift me René you're so strong. Who will I play with now?"  
"You have Kane and Lilly to bother every waking moment like you bothered me." He put her down as his flight was called. "Guess that's me." Saying good-bye to his siblings he moved to say good-bye to his parents.  
"Bye dad." Kyouya grabbed to hug him.  
"Take care of yourself. You know that if you need anything just ask. I'm sure school will be no problem for you."  
"Thanks dad." He pulled away to smile weakly at Tamaki before Tamaki wrapped his arms around him to hug him tightly.  
"I know you will continue to make me proud, no matter what. I love you so much and wish the best for you. If you see your grandmother before I do tell her I said hi."  
"I will. Take care of yourself okay father."  
"Don't I always?" Neither moved from each other until the flight was called again. Tamaki started to pull away so René could go.  
"I love you father."  
"I love you too René, now go before you miss your flight." He smiled brightly at him making René smile back.  
"Right."

Kyouya wrapped his arm around Tamaki's waist as they watched René walk away. The kids were waving and yelling good-bye besides them. Their son was well on his way to becoming someone greater then he already was. They knew he would be fine in France and do what he set out too. He had his own motivation to drive him alongside his families support. His dreams would come true no matter how his story unfolded from here.

René walked out of the terminal to look for Michael. He was hungry and knew as soon as he ate he would pass out. Hopefully the dorm wasn't too far from here. He had to call his parents still so they didn't worry.  
"Look who is finally back in the country, and for more than two weeks a year."  
"Hey Michael, how's it going man?"  
"Hope your hungry my mom has been cooking all day for you."  
"Great I'm starving." Grabbing his suitcases they loaded this car and headed to Sara's. So far so good, he could handle being away from his parents and siblings. Sadly he said that now when he hadn't talked to them yet. He couldn't help but laugh as Sara ran up to hug him before he reached the door.  
"Come in, come in, dinner is just about ready. I bet Tamaki is a wreak so call him so he knows your safe. And know that just because you and Michael will be living in a dorm room that doesn't mean you can't stop by here. Especially if you want good food."  
"Thank you ma'am."

René called ready to hear his father cry and he did. Part of him laughed, the other part wanted to cry too. He had to get over it though because he would be here for at least four years. And besides he was moving back to Japan after graduation, if he thought like that then he would be okay. The goal was to take over for his dad so he had to move back. If he did well and stuck to the plan then his dad could retire early. Sophie had dreams to take over for their father when she was old enough. There was no pressure on her though as Tamaki didn't care if she took over for him or not. His dad said there was no pressure on him either but he had to succeed, that was the agreement he made with his grandfather years ago. In order for his dad to marry his father he had made an agreement to rise above the rest of his family and prove he was worth something. He could do it, he knew that. Once he got past the homesickness he could handle being away from them.

René sat at his desk working on his school work. It was hard as Sophia was talking to him on the computer. Waiting for her reply he looked at the picture his father gave him of all of them. France was great but it didn't have his family once again he found himself thinking of how his father could handle being away from his family for so many years to raise him. To never be in contact with anyone, he didn't think he would have been able to do that.  
"Hey René you should come out with me and the team. You can study for that after."  
"I don't know, I really need to focus."  
"You're always studying. One night, that's all and the team wants to hang out with you since you refuse to join us."  
"You know I can't join the team."  
"Why because your grandfather won't let you. Come on man just this once, just hit the club with us."  
"It's not just him. Fine I'll go but I really need to study so I can't stay out too late."  
"Deal, you have strict guidelines. You know René you can live a little and have fun. You're here without parents so stop trying to follow their rules.  
"Alright already I said I would go." Getting off with Sophia he grabbed his coat to leave with Michael. He didn't understand the pressure he felt. He had to make sure he did well in school and not make the same mistakes as his father. That was something his parents had talked to him about a lot back home, not having sex until he was older. They didn't care who he dated but they enforced waiting. He did to, he knew how hard it was on his father growing up and he didn't want to put anyone through that as well. Aside from his parents guidelines he knew he had to prove himself. His grandfather was always reminding him that he had to rise above his cousins and stay on top to keep his dad safe. If he slipped up his dad could lose everything. He couldn't do that to his dad, besides he had to prove to his grandfather that when he was born held no important to how great he could be.

"René why again did you pass up coming here on full scholarship?"  
"Because I can't go for baseball." He sat at a club near the school with Michael and the baseball team.  
"You played in high school though right? So why can't you play here?"  
"That's for me to know." Soon another player walked over with drinks for them. He knew he could have come here for baseball but he had turned it down. He had to; he needed to focus on business, not baseball. Baseball only held worth until he turned forty then he would have to retire. He never even told his parents about the scholarship, there was no need. Baseball was a hobby not a career, just as his father's piano playing was just a hobby. He couldn't afford to try and go pro even after an agent talked to him signing him back in Japan. Michael thought he was nuts, if he could study business and play then he could too.  
"Yo René that girl is eyeing you."  
"Are you sure she isn't starting at you, you seem to have that burger all over your face." The guys started laughing as the other freaked out to wipe his face.  
"Dude go get her."  
"I don't know."  
"Don't tell me you have a girl back home."  
"No but," He looked up to see the girl staring at him. "Alright fine."

It wasn't that René didn't like the clubs or hanging with the guys but it felt strange. It was as if he didn't fully belong with them.  
"You're cute. Come dance with me." Putting a hand on her hip he pulled her close to dance to the music together just as she wished.  
"You're friends are loud. Are you a player too?"  
"No, I'm not and yea they are."  
"If you don't play then you must work out a lot."  
"I played back in high school."  
"Oh, very nice."  
They guys watched from their booth as the girl tried to advance. Michael could see him pull back he knew René wouldn't get to close to her; he was the only one that knew his back story. Getting up and away from the guys he followed René out, ignoring the booing towards René.  
"Bro wait up!" René was halfway down the street by the time Michael caught up.  
"Sorry to bail but I have to go."  
"What happened? You know I'm not the other guys"  
"I can't do it. I can't let her get close to me. I never got to close to my exes; that is why they are exes."  
"Is this from your parents? You know you could get close to a girl without getting close."  
"It's a lot of things. I'll see you back in the dorm."

René collapsed on his bed frustrated with himself. A part of him wanted to get close to people. She wanted to mess around, he wanted to as well but he couldn't risk it. Being safe was the way to play it. There was something else that stopped him as well. Something he wasn't sure he wanted to explore more. It seemed that he would though, that it was part of the college life.  
"Oh fun."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What do you guys think for a first chapter? Not my best I know but it will get better I promise and hopefully it will be funny.

~Femalefighter~


	2. Oh Shit

Chapter 2  
**"Oh Shit"**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Tamaki sat out back watching Sophia, Kane, and Lilly play. It was nice just sitting here to watch them. Summer was fading fast and just basking in it to enjoy the sight, sound and smell was enjoyable. While he enjoyed the snow in the winter he hated being inside when he couldn't take the cold anymore. He wanted to enjoy it all while he could. At least he stopped worrying about René as much, they e-mailed each other often and where he was staying was safe. It was hard to believe though that his little boy was in college. When he started dating he nearly cried over it. Time seemed to be going by so quickly. Plus, the older he got the more he pushed René to try not to make the same mistakes he did at that age. While he would stand by him if something came up he didn't want him to face the same hardships. Just watching him with his girlfriends he knew René was careful, but maybe to careful. He wanted René to live a little and enjoy life just not to get carried away the way he did with Kyouya back then. A few times he saw René with whoever he would be dating and he was careful to make sure things never got too involved. He wasn't even sure he had his first kiss yet. He should allow himself to enjoy these years. He would have to talk to him about loosening up the next time he called.

Kyouya came out of the house to sit next to Tamaki. It was nice to see him back to normal now that he stopped worrying so much. For the first two weeks all he did was worry that he wasn't eating or was going to get hurt if he went to other side of the city. During that time he partially hoped that René would decide that he hated school and came home. Since Tamaki had calmed down he was happy to hear that so far he loved school. He was really over doing it since he was in the medical field and a minor in business. He told René that he should focus on just the medical half since he personally was finally back in a hospital and wasn't leaving, but, René being his child was going to do both and be on top for both so he could stand on top of his cousins.

René woke up to his alarm to hear Michael groaning across the room.  
"René turn it off."  
This was how it was every morning that he needed the alarm. It would never be on long just for a few seconds while he reached over to turn it off. Thankfully he wasn't like his dad who wasn't a morning person. If he was then school would be extremely difficult. Today was Wednesday so that meant he had classes from eight to eight. Michael also wanted to go drinking tonight with the guys. They were trying to get him to join them and play baseball still. The more they talked to him the more he wanted to. If he scheduled right he could balance the three and if his grades slipped the then he could quit to focus more. His parents would be happy to hear that he was playing; they were surprised to find out that he didn't plan on it before. Being in France was fun and he enjoyed the freedom but knowing so much was at stake he couldn't be as free as his friends. It also wasn't helping that he had this feeling he couldn't shake and was too scared to explore it further. He needed to talk to his father, he could probably help him. Even his dad could if he asked. He loved his dad and was close to both his parents but he was closer to his father, both is parents felt it as well. From living with only his father for the first nine years of his life he grew closer to him. His dad he respected, looked up to and admired but his younger siblings would probably be more attached to Kyouya then he ever would be. At certain points in his life it seemed or felt as if Kyouya was the step father and he was his step son. Once when he was young, about a year after Sophia was born he asked Kyouya about it. He didn't get mad over hearing him say it in fact he completely understood and told him not to worry about it. If he didn't feel comfortable going to him for certain advice he didn't have to. His parents were the best for understanding; other parents would have probably gotten upset knowing their son didn't feel like their child at times. Starting to miss them he stopped thinking about them and finished getting ready for the day. Maybe he would call them before he went out tonight. So far he never called them drunk, not that he usually was. Once, the first time he went out with the guys he had more then he could handle, he wasn't sure of his limit and woke up with a nasty hangover but that was it, he refused to get that bad ever again.

Tamaki laid in bed catching his breath.  
"Wow."  
"My thoughts exactly."  
"I like not giving in to you all the time. When this always the outcome." Kyouya rolled over to pull Tamaki into his chest so they could fall asleep. That was a great way to end the night. Kyouya rolled to face the other side of the bed grumbling over some loud noise going off on Tamaki's side of the bed. It was too early for that to be his alarm and if it was then did he sleep through his. Tamaki sat up at the sound of the phone. Who could be calling at this hour? René that's who, he would be the only one to not realize the time here.  
"Hello?" Sitting up he heard René's voice but something sounded wrong. "Kyouya, Kyouya get up. Slow down René I can't understand you speaking so fast." Elbowing Kyouya's back he tried to get him up.  
"Tamaki what? Why are you waking me up? Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
"It's René; he sounds worried I think something is going on." Hearing it was René he sat up and moved closer to listen.  
"Now René calm down and tell me what's going on."  
"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry father for disgracing you and dad. I messed up father, I messed up big time and now I don't know what to do." Both looked at each other confused, what could he have possibly done?  
"What did you do that is so bad René?"  
"I woke up with someone in bed with me. I slept with someone last night."  
"That's not so bad, are you two dating?"  
"NO! We're not! I never even met her before!"  
"Then how did you two end up together?" Kyouya just rolled his eyes at how blind Tamaki was.  
"I, I became drunk last night with Michael and a bunch of his friends. I didn't plan to, I never get carried away. Father what am I going to do now?"  
"Well where are you and where is she?"  
"I sort of locked myself in the bathroom and when I got up she was still asleep. Father I can't remember much of last night."  
"Just relax René your worrying about nothing. I am going to put your dad on I'm sure what you want to hear he will most likely be able to tell you better." Knowing what René was getting at Kyouya motioned for Tamaki to pass the phone over.  
"René? I know you are worrying but relax. You told your father that you don't remember much but do you remember if you used protection?"  
"No I don't and there isn't a way I will know is there?"  
"Well, only if you can find evidence of it but something tells me you didn't. If you were as wasted as you say then that probably wasn't on your mind."  
"Dad what am I going to do? What if she gets pregnant because of me? Or something else happens?"  
"Just relax; there are a few things you have to do right now. But you need to leave the bathroom and talk to the girl okay?"  
"Okay."

Kyouya handed Tamaki the phone while leaning his back on the back board.  
"He is your son you know that right? He worries about things as much as you do."  
"Oh ha-ha but does he feel a little better at least?"  
"He won't feel better for a while Tamaki. Our son had sex for the very first time, to a girl he doesn't know and to top it off he was drunk. René is upset with himself, we both know how hard he is on himself and how he normally wouldn't allow himself to do that."  
"I hope everything turns out okay so he can forget about it. I never would have guessed Michael was a party person."  
"Maybe we should go see him soon. I bet your dying to now."  
"Could we?"  
"Sure, pick a week and we'll see if it's good for René if it is then we'll go."  
"You're the best Kyouya I hope you know that." Kissing Kyouya's lips he lifted the covers over them.

René sat in class trying to focus. Talking to his parents this morning was the best thing he could have done. He followed his dad's advice exactly and the girl he was with was willing to work with him as well. He learned from Michael that her name was Amber and she went up to him last night to dance. He didn't know how he allowed himself to become wasted still but knowing a little more about last night helped. At their break for lunch Michael ran up to him so they could hang out. When he woke up he could tell René was a mess over last night's events, he was surprised he was talking to him since the idea to go out was his.  
"Hear anything yet bro?"  
"No not yet but I won't hear anything until tomorrow at the earliest."  
"Sorry that everything got screwed up last night."  
"It's not your fault. I just can't believe I let myself give in. Kind of sucks though, I go all the way and I didn't even enjoy it." Hitting his head on the table he grumbled. "I sound like a girl."  
"No, you sound like a guy who has been dying to get laid, finally did and it wasn't even good."  
"I don't remember if it was or not."  
"Then just say it was alright. That way you and Amber aren't embarrassed."  
"I wish I could just forget about it."  
"Maybe if you let go every once in a while this wouldn't have happened."  
"It's because I let go it happened."  
"Don't get mad at me, I'm just saying but you getting upset over the fact that you had sex isn't going to help your mood."  
"You're right. Let's hit the cage later."  
"Sounds good bro."

Hearing that his family was picking a week to come visit him put him in a better mood. A part of him was worried though, would they be disappointed in him for going against their wishes. At least everything was okay she wasn't pregnant, he was clean, she was becoming a good friend. Life seemed to be returning to normal. School was going well, he just passed a major test with higher marks then he thought he would get and in two days he would see his family. It was just in time for his dad's birthday; it would be great to spend the day with him. He knew Sophia was excited; it was obvious that she missed him. When they were growing up he was there for her no matter what making them grow close. Closer then he was with Lilly and Kane but there was a thirteen year difference between them, though thinking about it there was an eleven year difference between him and Sophia.

"What do you mean you're not speaking to dad?"  
"He is an ass."  
"Umm okay, are you guys still coming?"  
"Of course we are I'm mad at him not you."  
"Can I talk to dad at least?"  
"Sure, Sophia go get your dad for me."  
"Really father?"  
"I'm kidding, Kyouya! René wants to talk to you!"  
"Wow."  
With the final plans made René couldn't wait for his parents to get here. He still needed to talk to his father about something. He wanted to forget the thought though that was hard since Amber was hoping they could date. They had but something didn't seem right, it was as if they were only dating because of their night together.

Standing at the terminal René waited for his family to show up. He hit traffic but somehow managed to still get here before they did.  
"René!" He didn't see her but he heard her first. Sophia came running around the other passengers. "René! I missed you."  
"I messed you too." Picking her up with an arm he met the rest of her family halfway. Tamaki tried to hug René only to have it fall apart with Sophia there.  
"So father still not talking to dad?"  
"Yep."  
"What happened anyway?"  
"I told you before I was sorry Tamaki, how was I supposed to know?"  
"Come on René let's get our bags to the house so we can get lunch." Blowing Kyouya off completely he led René, Kane, and Lilly to their luggage. Sophia was still clinging to René making her easy to find at least. Both knew Tamaki wasn't really pissed off since anything directed at Kyouya was still light so this would probably pass soon.

After getting their bags to their summer home they picked a place for lunch. It was nice to be close to his family again, he had really missed them. It was a little strange to see his father acting grumpy whenever his dad was near.  
"Father I haven't seen you act this way towards dad in years. If I recall it was when you found out about Kane and Lilly." René stopped his thought as a new one took over. "Is that it father? Are you going to have another baby?"  
Tamaki fixed himself in his seat. "He is your son Kyouya you know that right? But yes René I am. Apparently your dad doesn't understand the words 'I'm done.'"  
"I heard you and I followed your decision. How was I supposed to know that the con."  
"Stop right there. Please. Both of you. _I _don't want to hear the rest of that." Realizing that they were getting a little too personal they changed the conversation to something lighter.

René walked out of Sophia's room for the night. Knowing his parents were staying at their summer home while they were here he decided to stay too. It seemed stupid to stay at his dorm each night when he had a bed here. This worked now since he could talk to his father face to face and ask him what he wanted to for weeks. Not seeing him in the usual places he checked out back. He was right he was out on the deck; he did the same thing at home as well. Tamaki turned to see him as he heard the door open.  
"Hey René. Everything okay?"  
"Yea fine. Father, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure what's up?"  
"How do you know when you're in love?"  
"What?" René sat next to him to wait for his answer. He was slightly lost by his question. How did you explain love in an exact way to someone? "You feel it throughout your entire being. That person is always on your mind, your heart beats faster, you can smile around them, laugh more. It's hard to explain how you know but you just do."  
"Did you date anyone before you met dad? Is that how you knew you loved him?"  
Again he stopped; this question was hard to answer as well. Where was René thinking of these?  
"Technically no, I never dated anyone before him. I knew I loved him when I knew I could trust him and I knew him well. We spent a lot of time together and from that, love grew."  
"Did you ever feel closer to someone other than dad?"  
"Um, yes actually I did, in high school. Before I had you I was close to one girl, you remember Haruhi, her. I may have gone out with her if I hadn't fallen for your dad."  
"Did you feel something other than friendship for her?"  
"I'm not sure, I considered her to be like family but I'm not sure if that would have changed. René I don't mind the questions but what is really bothering you?"  
"It's Amber, ever since I slept with her we've been hanging out more but I don't feel anything special with her."  
"And you may never. René I can't tell you much about love but I do know it can't be forced."  
"Okay father, thanks. I just have one more question. How did you and dad tell your families that you were in love?"  
"Well, hmm, I can't answer that, not the way you want. Remember I left before we told them that we were together. Your dad might be able to tell you. He had been in the kitchen when I came out here if you want to look for him."  
"Okay, thanks again father." Getting up he walked back inside. That didn't really help but he also didn't really ask what he wanted.

Tamaki watched René get up and walk inside. That was a strange conversation, he never saw René so nervous to ask him something before. What could he have been getting at? Looking out at their yard his head snapped back towards the door. Had René been trying to tell him that he thought he could be gay? Not that it would change his thoughts on his son but that would explain the odd questions. How they had been worded was a good sign, by asking and saying it in directly he was trying to get it out. But why was he scared to just say it, they wouldn't care. He would have to talk to Kyouya later to find his thoughts on how they should talk to him about it.

René walked down the hall looking for his dad. Since his father couldn't answer his question his dad probably could. Still he figured he couldn't say what he wanted. He still wasn't sure if he was or not so then what would he say; father, dad, I think I might be gay but I don't know yet I'll have to tell you at another time. Walking to the kitchen he saw Kyouya getting ready to leave it.  
"Dad, can we talk or is now a bad time?" Kyouya saw René walk in the room, he seemed nervous.  
"Now is fine son let's sit. What seems to be on your mind?" René sat across from Kyouya hoping this went better then talking to his father.  
"Dad, I was talking to father but he couldn't answer something for me so he told me to talk to you."  
"Okay and what was the question?" Carefully he tried to analyze René, he couldn't figure out why he got a feeling this wasn't going to be a simple question.  
"How did you tell grandfather that you were in love with father?"  
_*Huh?*_ Well he was half right, the question was simple but having no idea where it came from made it hard.  
"Can you give me a little more detail?"  
"Umm, when you were younger how did you tell your family that you were in love and that person was dad?"  
He couldn't look at Kyouya knowing he knew exactly what he was getting at. This was one of the reasons he wanted to talk to father first, he wouldn't get it right away.  
"Technically I never told my family until I introduced you to my father. Your grandfather on your father's side knew of our relationship the day he left if not a few days prior. I'm sorry I can't give you a better answer then that. Our families would never have approved of our relationship back then. Knowing that we had made a plan to save up in case we were thrown out when we decided to tell them. Sadly we will never know if we would have been okay or not since your father left before we could." He could tell René was even more unsure now then he was before. It couldn't be easy for him to sit here to ask how he could tell them he was gay.  
"René is something on your mind?"  
"What? No not really dad I was just trying to figure something out. It was a conversation I had with Michael the other day."

René crashed on the bed in his room to stare at the ceiling. He wasn't any further ahead than before but now he knew he could be in serious trouble if he was and his grandfather found out.  
"Shit. Now what?"

0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry for the delay in updating. I am learning that it is hard for me to write in my dorm since I can't move around as much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	3. Complicated

Chapter 3  
**Complicated**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Tamaki walked through the house looking for Kyouya. He wanted to talk to him, especially since René hadn't come downstairs yet. Before he went to see if he was okay he wanted to know if Kyouya had talked to him this morning.  
"Oh shit, ow!" Rounding the corner he ran into Kyouya. Both fell back but only Tamaki fell down.  
"Tamaki are you okay, did I hurt you?"  
"Well I found you at least. I'm fine."  
"That's good, you found me?"  
"Oh right, yea, René, have you seen him?"  
"No I think he might still be in bed. Last night did you have an odd conversation with him? You went to bed before I could talk to you."  
"Well sorry, and I did. I was hoping you could tell me your thoughts. I'm not sure what to do, I figured out what he was trying to tell me but I don't know how to bring it up with him."  
"Well I don't know either but come on let's talk to him because we both know he is up." Putting a hand on Tamaki's back they walked up the stairs and down the hall to René's room.

Gently knocking on the door Kyouya opened it to see René lying on the bed throwing a baseball up towards the ceiling. Hearing his door open he stopped to sit up. Seeing his father too he knew something was up. This wasn't just a 'I was seeing if you were okay' thing.  
"René since you're up I was hoping we could all talk."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No, we just want to talk to you about last night."  
"Oh." At Tamaki's words he got up to move to his desk chair. He had a feeling this would happen, why did he have to open his mouth?  
"Last night was stupid; I'm not even sure what I was getting at."  
Both men moved to sit on his bed, they knew he was lying.  
"René is something is bothering you, you can tell us. I think _we_ would understand."  
"Your father's right. You can tell us anything out of the ordinary."  
So they did completely figure out what he was getting at, shit now what? He wasn't sure yet so how could he tell them. All that aside he still he still had to focus on school and his grandfather. He would have to lie to himself if it meant pleasing him. He was willing to do that too. There was something he never told his parents growing up, a term created by his grandfather to make sure nothing like his parents' marriage ever happened again. Back then he agreed because he didn't know what he was talking about. He was nine; he didn't know what being gay meant.  
"I'm not sure what you both are getting at." Maybe he could change the subject if he tried very carefully.  
Both looked at each other, they had no real plan and they could tell René didn't want to talk.  
"Do you think I could run out for a few minutes I need to do something before class tomorrow?"  
"Sure René." Grabbing his wallet he walked out of the room leaving Kyouya and Tamaki alone.  
"Well that didn't work."  
"You let him leave Tamaki, before we could say anything."  
"He knew what we were getting at."  
"So, Tamaki the conversation is going to be odd no matter what."  
"I know that. Fine, we'll talk to him once he gets back."

René walked down the street texting Michael. His parents were going to talk to him when he got back he could just tell. It wasn't that the conversation itself was hard for him. His parents were cool with anything he told them it was just the matter of dealing with his grandfather. Nothing could break the deal he was working too hard to keep together.  
"Hey bro you called?" Michael ran across the street to meet up with him.  
"I don't have long my parents want to talk to me but I need your thoughts."  
"That can't be good, what did you do René?"  
"Nothing I, not thinking I started to talk with them about something last night."  
"They take it the wrong way?"  
"Sort of. I need your advice before I head back to them."  
"Go for it but tell me heading to the store. You text me as I was heading out for my mom."  
"Oh shit your moms dinner is tonight."  
"Yea it is why did you forget and make plans with Amber?"  
Shit if this didn't go well then everything could get extremely awkward and uncomfortable tonight.  
"No I didn't. Michael, I think I might be gay." He rushed the words out scared of the damage they could do.  
"What?" He stopped when Michael did; this was a bad time to blurt that out for sure.  
"Is that what your parents want to talk to you about? I never saw them minding all that much." Michael's reaction wasn't what he thought was going to happen at all.  
"Yea it is and they don't. I realized that when they came into my room to talk."  
"Wait a second; you said you thought you were gay? How do you _think_, wouldn't you just know?"  
"How are you cool with this don't most guys freak out or something? I mean the guys would have a fit. I'll bet money they stop wanting me on their team."  
"Dude how many times have I told you, I'm not the guys. We practically grew up together that should mean something." As they walked through the store they talked about a few things besides what René already brought up. Knowing Michael wasn't going to end the friendship and make things awkward tonight helped. Now if he could just tell his parents.

"Before you head home René I have a question."  
"Okay shoot."  
"You never answered my question from before. How do you not know?" Here it was; the words that ended it all; that was obvious. Michael had acted like everything was fine but deep down he couldn't let it go. He had been thinking about it this whole time.  
"I, I never wanted to find out I guess. I've never been with a guy before. I just know that I've never been in love with any of my ex girlfriends or Amber."  
"That could do it…"  
"Any ideas?"  
"Find out."  
"Yea okay, I'll just walk up to some random guy and kiss them to see if I like it."  
"Why does it have to be random?"  
"What?" He had been kidding but Michael seemed serious. Did he piss him off by saying the truth? Before he could explain himself he felt Michael's lips on his. He wanted to push him back at first yet he kissed him back. This was what he had been searching for. This was what his father described as love.

René walked into his parent's summer home still shocked by what happened with Michael. Well he could tell his parents now without the word 'maybe'. He was happy he talked to Michael but he still had a problem, his grandfather. If he was right and he was in love with his best friend how would he tell his grandfather, someone who was completely against the idea that anyone in his family was or could be gay? He knew the hell his parents went through to get married, his father probably didn't know of the dates his dad had tried to be set on once his father knew learned of their engagement. Michael thought he worked too hard now, he should just wait. This would look like busy work.  
"Oh good your home. Did you get done what you had to?" Tamaki walked out of the hall with Kane in his arms. Sure he may be bitching that he was going to have another baby but he loved it. He loved to be surrounded by all of them. It was written all over his face, he would love the new baby just as much as he loved the others.  
"I did thanks father. You wanted to talk to me earlier right? That's why you and dad came to my room?" He was hoping he wasn't blushing like some girl right now and giving off signs about what had just happened. Maybe if he talked to his father at least he could calm down, even if just slightly.  
"Yes I do, come out back with me." Placing Kane down to go play with the others he walked outside with René.  
"I figured out why you wanted to talk to me last night. I don't know why you couldn't just come out and tell me but I want you to know that it won't change the fact that you're my son and I love you. Your dad is the same way."  
That was quick obviously his father had been thinking about what to say for a while now.  
"Thanks father. With that out of the way, I need your help and dad's."  
"Okay, you know we will if we can."  
"Well see I, I'm in love with Michael and I think he feels the same way but I doubt that we can be together. Especially once I leave school."  
"You're worried about your grandfather's reaction then I take it? Well don't worry about that let me and your dad handle that."  
"But,"  
"But nothing. You did all you could to get the two of us together and we can do this for you. Your our son let us try to take care of you."  
"I'm not a little kid anymore."  
"I know that but you need to stop worrying about what your grandfather does and thinks all the time. Live a little, just don't get carried away. Your young, enjoy it." Maybe he could try to live a little more, stop being so reserved. He was in a beautiful country with no real worries other then school. Why stress out now and waste his youth. His parents lived by phrase 'live life to the fullest' and he should too.  
"Come on we want to all go out before we head to Sara's for dinner."  
"Sure father."

It was nice hanging out with his family for the day. Not having to worry about anything was a great feeling, no school, homework, his grandfather, nothing. This was a great day, the only thing he had on his mind was the kiss. It felt right for once, but, did that really mean that Michael liked him or was it just an experiment? Maybe Michael had been confused too and kissed him to see if he was gay as well.  
"René, dad wants to know of your ready to go?" He turned to see Sophia at his door ready to head to Sara's. This would give him the time to find out.

From the second they walked into the house everything seemed normal. With everyone near them Michael wasn't going to bring up the kiss. During dinner they were all joking the way they did every time they got together. René decided to sneak off when his father was telling Sara about being pregnant again.  
"Your bitching about this being Kyouya's fault but how many times did I tell you too,"  
"Control ourselves, but we did."  
"I figured that from the age gap between all of your children _and_ I was going to say keep your legs closed." Yeah they picked a great time to leave the room. René could see his father's red face from the hall.  
"Let's make it a rule that whenever our parents are in the same country they cannot get together _and _if they are _we_ are nowhere near them."  
"Deal." Michael's rule was needed and hard to disagree with.

René stepped foot into Michael's room for the millionth time since he knew him. Nothing was different or rearranged but for some reason the vibe he got from it wasn't the same. Now it all seemed new, he couldn't get comfortable being here.  
"Something wrong René?"  
"What? No everything is cool. Did you change your room any?"  
"No everything's the same I think. A little cleaner if anything, my mom was in here straightening up after I left for school."  
"That might be it, I remember always moving or sitting on clothes." He wanted to bring up earlier; it had been nagging him since his mind cleared from how good the kiss felt. But how to bring it up? Did he go, so about that kiss? Or was it more like, I want to talk you and then go into it?"  
"We need to talk." "We need to talk." Both stopped realizing the same thing was on both of their minds, that worked.  
"That kiss,"  
"Did it help?"  
"Ummm, yea, yea it did. Michael I."  
"You are freaking me out bro. I have never seen you so nervous."  
"Do you like me? And I mean it as more than a friend?"  
"Answer it for yourself." Gliding into the space between them he brought their lips together. René closed his eyes to kiss him back. His question was answered alright, he could feel it. He felt so alive and free, moving off the seat they quickly moved to the bed. René had never made out with anyone before, he probably did the night he slept with Amber but he didn't recall it. Both felt the other relax as their bodies started to take control.  
"René your parents' are go…ing." Both shot up at Sara's voice, all of their faces held the same embarrassed, shocked, scared expression. Sara stood there open mouthed, she had no idea her son had feelings for René.  
"Mom!" "Hello, ma'am…and father." René looked over slightly to see his father standing behind her shoulder. Shit!  
"Come René your dad wants to get going."  
"S…sure thing father. See you in class Michael." Keeping his head down he walked out of the bedroom.

"René's in trouble, René's in trouble."  
"No he's not Sophia." Tamaki tried to get her to settle down as they walked back to their home. She had no idea what happened but since she saw René keeping his head down to avoid eye contact with everyone and was walking behind them she knew something had of gone on. Walking back to him Tamaki put a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't angry, or upset, was he a little surprised to see his son under someone making out, yes. But he wasn't going to throw a fit over it. How many times had he been with Kyouya and almost got caught?  
"Does dad know?"  
"No I wasn't going to say anything to him about this but the three of us need to talk later."  
"Thank father." He still couldn't get over the fact that his father and best friend's mother caught him making out. Did this mean that they were together now? Or was this just a onetime thing? Michael didn't take him as a person that used people but he really didn't know him outside of friends.  
"René you get out of class earlier tomorrow right?"  
"Around two yea why father?"  
"Tomorrow is your father's birthday and I was hoping we could all be together for dinner at least."  
That was right his dad's birthday was tomorrow. That was part of the reason his father chose this week to come over. His dad didn't mind if they couldn't be together for it, he understood why. But, Tamaki being Tamaki wanted to make a day out of it. Well like every family thing it would be interesting, and he missed that. He missed his father's insanity, knowing he still had just under four years seemed so far away especially knowing he would have a new sibling in the coming months. It would be another sibling he wouldn't be close to just like Kane and Lilly. Being the eldest definitely has its disadvantages. Well it was probably only because there was more than a few years between them.

Relaxing on the couch René forgot his parents wanted to talk. Having the channel here that showed old baseball games was heaven. The dorm room really needed it.  
"René I hate to pull you from your happy place but I need to talk to you." Looking up he saw his dad standing besides the TV. Oh right his father did tell him he wanted the three of them to talk. This couldn't be good. Turning the TV off he followed his dad into the dining room. Sitting across from his father he started getting nervous. He seemed so serious, was something wrong?  
"There is something you need to know since it involves your future."

"I could what?"  
"I told you he would freak out Kyouya."  
"It's nothing bad René it's just a heads up. You carry a gene that your father has. During your last physical it showed up."  
"And you couldn't tell me then?"  
"It wasn't an issue then."  
"What your dad is trying to say is that it didn't matter when you were seeing Amber."  
"Oh."Slowly he was filling in the blanks, very slowly.  
"We are telling you this to protect you. I promised you I would and to make that possible you can't get pregnant now. I know how much you want your grandfather to accept you and allow you to take over for your dad and well if you became pregnant we wouldn't be able to protect you from him."  
"R…right father. I promise you I won't." He had no intention to even before all of this. He remembered his father's struggles and he had a future planned. One he would do whatever for. Did that mean he loved or would love his job more than Michael?  
_*Oh Shit*  
_His dad was right, France was full of drama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Will René live a little now that he is in love or will he be even more guarded? College just got even more interesting.


	4. From the Beginning

Chapter 4  
**From the Beginning**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

René sat on the bench waiting for his turn to come up. This was the first time he had played more than a simple game at the park in a while. The coach wanted to see if he was any good before he put him on the team. This worked though because his parents were still here and he wanted them to watch him kick the other team's ass. Every time he stood at the plate his mind would suddenly shut down from everything around him. It would just be him and the pitcher.

Tamaki watched as René moved to the plate, he loved watching him play. He had the talent and skill to do something with it, it was a shame he didn't want to. The community college was their opponent for the scrimmage and so far they were pretty good. The score had stayed close for the entire game but that was all about to change as he watched René hit it out of the park, again. So far every time he had been to bat that's all he did. Sending his teammates home he scored to end the game soon after. The other team seemed pissed as soon as he walked on the field this last time. Leaving the stands they went to meet up with him near the field.  
"René you're so good!" Sophia jumped on René back only to get shaken off.  
"Eww I'm covered in dirt and sweat I wouldn't jump on me."  
"He's right Sophia get down." Kyouya pulled her off surprised she was still able to do that.  
"Excuse me, you René Ootori correct?" Everyone turned around as a man stood behind them, René already knew what this was about.  
"I am and you are?" It was a stupid question to ask, he knew exactly who this man was.  
"Excuse my rude behavior, I am Jean-Pierre Daniels, I know you probably want to change so I'll make this quick. I want to sign you to my team, the France National Baseball team. As you are probably well aware we represent the country and the French Federation of Baseball and Softball."  
"Thank you but no." His parents' jaws dropped by his quick response. They knew who this guy was and they didn't even watch baseball what was René thinking? René was used to this and he really wished they would stop.  
"Why don't you talk it over with your parents first you could be one of our top players in a few years with your talent."  
"I'm really not interested but the other player, Michael Belmont is just as good as I am." Tamaki and Kyouya were staring at him thinking he was nuts. This was a great opportunity.  
"Well as I said think it over and get back to me, here is my card." Handing him his business card and something to Kyouya he walked away. Kyouya looked to see he was given a small booklet about the team, probably a way to let parents feel that the team was worth it.  
"René why don't you want it, this is a great, rare chance." Tamaki couldn't wait any longer to ask, Kyouya rolled his eyes. He could tell what René's answer would be already.  
"Because I can't focus on baseball you know that father. While it is a great and rare chance it's one I can't take. Hopefully the agents will get the hint and stop scouting me, I'm getting tired of it."  
"Wait you've had more?" Tamaki was surprised to hear that, René never said anything about agents. He thought René told him everything.  
"Oh yea Tamaki he was scouted for school here." Michael popped up between the two of them with that fun fact.  
"Thanks Michael." He grumbled under his breath. Now both his parents were staring at him demanding answers. They knew nothing of this.  
"You were scouted to come here?"  
"Yes? I was actually scouted for full scholarship to attend but I turned it down not because I wanted you to pay for me dad but it was only for baseball and I didn't plan on playing so."  
"Why did you never tell us René? This isn't like you, you always tell us what's going on."  
"I knew you both would be upset that I turned it down. To avoid that I just didn't say anything."  
"Your so good though you could do something with this talent. I hate seeing you let it go to waste."  
"Just like you playing the piano father? Baseball is a hobby for me nothing more. Now can I go change I'm starving?" He could hear his voice growing angry; he was tired of this conversation. Tamaki let him go watching him push Michael as they walked to the school locker room. He couldn't believe his son was willing to give up so many great opportunities' just to keep a promise to his grandfather. He couldn't harp on him though, René had a point, he did the same thing with the piano. While there was no promise involved he didn't pursue anything with it since it was just a hobby and nothing more. He didn't want his son to live a life he wasn't happy with though. He left Japan for that reason all those years ago, one so he could raise René and not hurt Kyouya and two so he would be able to be free. No one telling him what his future had to be, that was something he strongly believed in growing up.  
"I'll talk to him later."  
"You know you will. He is only doing this because of _your _father." With that he walked off with the kids leaving Kyouya to follow behind.

"My mom is pissed with me."  
"Why what did you do now?"  
"Nothing, she is mad that I never told her about us and she had to learn it from seeing us together the other night. But we really haven't been together that long so I didn't have the chance to tell her."  
"So there is an us."  
"Why wouldn't there be? I'm not a jerk. I don't make out with people just to make out."  
"Oh, well okay. But you are a jerk, I've known you since we were little remember." He had no idea that the other night officially made them a couple. He had been hoping it did but he wasn't going to assume. Now though he had to really think about how important his future was. If he became serious with Michael would he ask him to move to Japan with him or would he leave him for his job? Or would he leave his job for Michael? He couldn't go to his parents for this; they would say leave the job but, maybe that's not what he wanted. He didn't know what he wanted and that's what bothered him. He was like his dad, he needed to know, he needed a plan.  
"Do your parents know about us now?"  
"Well my father kinda figured it out and he told my dad though he didn't tell him he caught us making out."  
"Cool so then can I hang out with you today, my parents anniversary is today so it's just awkward to be in the house."  
"Dude even if we weren't something we could hang out your like another son to them."  
Grabbing his gym bag they headed towards the door to leave. It was nice that the team left already, it gave them a chance to talk. They hadn't told anyone that they were together yet; they hadn't had the time to. And to be honest René was a little scared to, Michael didn't care what anyone thought so he would probably be the one to say something first but still knowing it was coming scared him a little.

René sat in his parents' house trying to finish his homework. It wasn't going well; he couldn't focus on it at all. This wasn't good he needed to do well on this test as it held thirty percent of his grade. He knew his parents were talking about him downstairs; they had gone into their room after dinner. They never did that unless they needed to talk in private since they learned you could hear through the office door here. Why couldn't they see that he knew what he was going to do in life, and baseball wasn't it?  
"Screw this." Getting up he grabbed his jacket to leave the house. Michael was staying at the dorm tonight since his parents were celebrating tonight giving them a chance to hang out.

"This is all because of your father Kyouya. I tried to protect René from this when he was growing up."  
"I'm aware of that and I don't like it anymore then you do but maybe René is doing what is best. In baseball he'll only play until he is forty and then what will he do?"  
"But he is nineteen he has twenty years to play until then. I just don't want him to limit himself."  
"I'll talk to him about our concerns but realize he may not change his mind. He has had his mind set on taking over for me since he was little and I told him he could."  
Tamaki just folded his arms at him. Kyouya knew that look, Tamaki was blaming him for this mess.  
"Alright, I'm going to talk to him." Getting off the bed he went to find him. Tamaki got up to walk into the living room to wait while Kyouya fixed this. Sophia was playing with the other two on the floor when he walked in, well this beat TV. Getting on the floor he joined them in whatever they were doing. They all looked up when Kyouya walked in a few minutes later.  
"That was fast."  
"He isn't here either."  
"Kyouya?"  
"René walked out of the house a while ago." They both looked at Sophia, of course she would know.  
"Do you know where he went?"  
Tamaki was surprised to hear he just up and left the house without saying a word.  
"Uh uh, he just said he would be back later tonight." Kyouya and Tamaki looked at each other and Kyouya nodded. They knew where René was, with Michael. At least he was safe.

René walked into the dorm not completely surprised to see Michael in. He was guessing he would either be here or out with the team.  
"Scared me, didn't think you would be here until your parents left."  
"I didn't feel like being lectured by my parents for not wanting to follow baseball. Oh yea thanks for that earlier, you're a great friend." He fell back on his bed staring up at the ceiling.  
"Anytime, and I'm here all night." Jumping out of his chair he moved to sit next to René on the bed. He was glad he came here; Michael would be able to get him to forget about everything going on outside of this room. Being with him though he was more likely to give in to whatever his body wanted. He had learned that the last time they were alone. That was probably why he came here hoping Michael was in, he could let go with him, Well he was more likely to at least. There was still pressure or even more pressure with Michael to be careful but still he wanted to enjoy being a nineteen year old male. Would his parents get upset that he left for the night? No, they probably wouldn't even notice that he was gone.  
"Something wrong René?"  
"No, hey Michael how willing are you to let me do something?"  
"Well that depends on what exactly you are planning." He was getting excited now; he wasn't even trying to hide it on his voice.

René walked into his house the next morning. It was a good thing he had class later in the day his books were still upstairs where he left them last night.  
"Have fun last night?" His body shot up tall hearing his dad's voice behind him, shit.  
"I can explain dad."  
"Don't bother I don't need a reason." He didn't sound angry with him, was this a trap though? "I trust you enough to believe you weren't doing drugs or something stupid. You were with Michael I'm guessing."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't question it I don't care if you were. Just be careful, remember what we told you."  
"I won't forget I promise."  
"Now come here your father wants me to talk to you." Hesitantly he turned to follow his dad into another room; he had no clue what this was about.

Focusing on the test paper in front of him René blocked out what his dad brought up earlier. His dad wanted him to really think about what he wanted out of life. To not worry about promises and what others wanted from him but to just decide for himself what he wanted the future to hold. He still wanted to become a doctor of some sort; he enjoyed learning the field here. This was a different kind of enjoyment then what he got from playing baseball. So far the only thing he wasn't worried about was himself with Michael though he probably should be since last night had been a lot of fun. No wonder his parents had four going on five kids, it was hard to just stop having sex when it was as good as it had been last night. Growing up he heard Sara tell his father to learn control, back then he didn't understand what he had to control but now he did. And he didn't want to. Sex was dangerous for him he understood that and so did Michael since he told him what he parents said. But the thrill and pleasure of it made him want to forget the dangerous side. What was his father always saying, enjoy these years? Oh he planned to now.

0o0o0o0o0

Sorry for the chapter of total suckyness. I have writers block for this story. Any ideas you have or want to see in this story let me know and I'll give you a giant hug.


	5. Please Don't Let It Be

Chapter 5  
**Please Don't Let it Be**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!  
A/N- As I typed this I realized I screwed up the timeline with the baseball season. For this story please go with the idea that they start in the spring and end in the summer. Okay thanks.

René worked out with the team as they prepared for spring training. He had been looking forward to this all winter. He didn't know about the other players but he enjoyed working out. Soon they would hit the field and he wanted to be ready. So far he was able to manage training and his classes so he figured he would be able to handle it during the season. He was surprised at how easy most of his classes were, the one he had the most trouble with was a class his dad had done well in so he could ask him for help. He had a few times already to make sure he passed the tests in the class.

"René how much do you, holy shit man that's nuts!"  
"What?" Pulling his headphones off he looked over at Michael who was behind him.  
"You lift one forty?"  
"I could do more but I don't want to get bigger."  
"Damn. I do one twenty and for some reason I can't do more."  
"Ask coach to help you."  
"Nah just downsize so I don't look smaller next to you." It was pretty funny René didn't look like the type of person to have large muscles so how did he do it?  
"Yea okay." Rolling his eyes he put the machine back in the starting position.  
"Had to try."  
René stood up and stretched, his arms were sore from today it seemed.  
"Coach I'm going to do laps is that okay?"  
"Sure René."  
"Want a running partner?"  
"No thanks Michael, I have to study."  
Placing the headphones back over his ears he pushed open the door leading to the track outside. Michael stared after him before getting back to work. René seemed to be working hard again; something had to be going on back home. That or he had a major assignment due but whatever it was, it was making René focus on it.

René wasn't sure how many times he had lapped the track already, fifteen, sixteen times maybe. He needed to clear his mind from the news he got earlier in the week. His grandfather was flying over to see him while he had some business meeting next week. He needed to tell Michael that when his grandfather was near they were just friends and nothing more. Michael wouldn't like the idea much since he didn't believe in lying to others over this but if he cared for him then he would do it. Seeing Michael standing by the gate he decided to call it a night here. The laps didn't seem to be doing anything anyway.

Heading out to the usual food joint for dinner René decided now would be the perfect time to tell Michael about his grandfather's visit. Having food in his mouth usually helped talk about things that would cause problems otherwise.  
"I have to what?" René rolled his eyes at the others poor eating skills. Michael spoke with a fry sticking out of his mouth, Sara would have a fit if she saw that.  
"You heard me, my grandfather can't know about us. Yes, yes I know you hate the idea but everything could be ruined by him."  
"Fine but you owe me, though you would get something nice out of that too."  
"But of course, and if he asks we grew up together and your trying to help your father by trying to become his successor."  
"But I am trying to help my father and we did grow up together."  
"Your dad is an accountant for a bank which is cool but if he asks he is higher up."  
"Dude I know your family is better than mine but I'm not going to lie about who they are and what they do. I'm not ashamed of them." Realizing what he had asked Michael to do he sat back in his chair.  
"Sorry your right. Your parents are great people and you shouldn't have to lie about who they are."  
"But you want me to; you want me to lie about my entire life so tell me René are you ashamed of me? Ashamed that I'm not some super rich heir to a company the way you are."  
"What! No I'm not. I'm just scared, sorry. I have seen what my grandfather can do and I have this horrible gut feeling of what he will do to my parents because of me. He hates the fact that my parents are together, I swear I felt like I had to sell my soul to him when I was little just so they could marry. If he found out we were together who knows what he'll do to us and to our families." Michael felt bad for lashing out before he should have known René wasn't ashamed of him.  
"So we're friends, do you want me to stay at my parents house while he visits in case he wants to see where you are staying?"  
"I won't ask you to leave, and in fact it might be better if you stay. That way he doesn't think I am living with a girl, you know unmarried and all that stupid shit." Seeing how worried René was over the coming visit Michael started acting up to get him to relax and laugh. That was one reason he loved Michael so much, he knew how to make him laugh.

René was nervous knowing his grandfather was flying in later today. His dad told him he was in Paris to focus on business so he should plan on just having dinner with him. Still the thought made him nervous, why couldn't his grandfather just retire the rest of the way already? He was turning seventy-six this year so he could step down and not to mention his father and uncles ran most of the company anyway. Or why couldn't his dad be joining him on this trip? If he didn't have to be alone with him it wouldn't be as bad.  
"Just relax René before you make yourself sick. It's just dinner right, no big deal."  
"Easy for you to say, you don't get it you've never met my grandfather. He scares me. His eyes can pierce you straight to the bone."  
"Stop being a girl and suck it up. Don't make me take the guys out and follow you."  
"Then I'll really screw up, you guys couldn't handle yourselves at a five star restaurant. You could alone but not with the dumbasses tagging along." Again Michael got René to relax. He could tell René didn't fit into the high class society he lived in. His parents didn't follow that way of life, they were so outgoing and relaxed, appearances didn't bother them. No wonder René had to impress his grandfather so much.  
"Tell you what, you do this and you can let loose later when you get back. That will be fun because of your studying we haven't had fun in awhile."  
"Alright fine, that sounds good actually. Now do I look alright?"

Trying not to look at his grandfather René gripped the menu tighter. His eyes could have burned through the page already. So far things were going well but who knew when Yoshio would bring something up. He was so screwed; his grandfather would learn the truth about everything. It was only a matter of time.  
"I got a copy of your record from your school. Your grades are nothing less than perfect which is exactly as they should be. A few of your classes should be a higher level though."  
"I know, the school wouldn't let me take them, they said that a class in high school didn't count here so I didn't meet the requirements. Father tried to get them to place me in it anyway but they wouldn't budge." It always felt weird calling his dad father, but he would get reprimanded if he called him dad since his grandfather didn't think his father should be called that. He really wished his grandfather would just accept his father already, his parents had been together for years already and it didn't look like that was going to change anytime soon.  
"I see, I also want you to know that I am making arrangements to have you start seeing a young woman whose family owns a competing company here in France."  
"I can't. I can't dater her, I'm already in a relationship." Shit, he didn't want to say that.  
"And who is this woman?"  
"Amber Lafleur, her parents are leading researchers for a drug company here in Paris." He hated lying about his love life; there was nothing wrong with it. So he wasn't dating a woman he was still smart and capable of learning the tools to do great things for the business. Still he found himself unable to speak the truth.  
"Alright then I'll allow you to continue to see her. Your relationship to her could prove to be valuable to us. Never forget that even who you spend your days with is important to become the successor to the Ootori legacy."  
"I won't forget."

René was ashamed with himself for not being able to stand up for himself. Did his dad lie at first too? No wonder his father tried to keep him from this life, having more than most others changed people it seemed. He hoped he wasn't changing from it, if he was then maybe he should do some heavy thinking on what he wanted. If he became consumed with wealth, power, and luxury then he wouldn't be truly happy with life, he could see that now. Falling face first on his bed he didn't even feel like changing out of his suit. Overall the night went well but knowing he had much to think about and remember all he lied about bothered him. Growing up all he wanted was to take over for his father, now seeing that he may not get to be happy in that path he wasn't sure he wanted to continue down it. René moved towards the middle of the bed as he felt Michael lie beside him. The bed really wasn't big enough for them both but they always seemed to make it work.  
"That bad huh?"  
"I told him all lies and I hate myself for it. I'm not ashamed of us yet all I said was one lie after another, after another." Rolling to his side he stared at the wall. Michael moved to lean over him looking into his eyes. He could tell René was upset by what he did but he understood that he didn't have much of a choice. Not if he wanted to achieve something he dreamt about for years.  
"So you told a few lies to protect your future it isn't the end of the world."  
"It feels wrong though, I don't lie and I don't keep secrets yet suddenly I am and it sucks. I feel like I'm losing myself."  
"You'll get used to it."  
That didn't help him at all.

The teacher stood in front of the class explaining the newest research paper. For once René had an idea on what to do for it. Last time it took weeks just to pick a topic he could get research for. Now he just had to contact Sara and his father to ask them questions. Sara would be easy at least, his father, well, that could take time. The time difference made it hard enough to begin with but his father was always asleep sooner from raising his siblings and expecting another in a few months didn't help. Too bad he couldn't just ask his dad since he was much easier to get a hold of. He could ask Michael today about good times to call Sara. If he got her taken care of then he could at least start the paper. For now he had to forget about this class and think of the game the team had in a few hours. This was to see if they made it to the playoffs so everyone in the team was pumped, hard not to though since they were on top of their division this season. This was the first time he would get to experience the play offs, when he played at Ouran they always lost the round right before them.

Sitting in one of the private rooms the school library held he had books scattered all over the table beside his laptop. So far he had almost everything done for the research portion all he needed was his father to call him back so he could get his information then add official data to it and put it together. He could handle this, no sweat. Another few days would be all it would take. Hearing his phone vibrating against something he started moving books looking for it. Putting it on the table was a bad idea.  
"Hello father, sorry to call you at such a weird time. You know you are really hard to get a hold of."  
"Sorry, your dad told me you wanted to talk to me the other day and you were always in class when I tried to call you back. So how is school?"  
"It's going well and that is actually why I called you. I need your help with something. Is it okay that I ask you a few questions about your experiences and signs of being pregnant for a paper? I'm comparing what you tell me to what Sara told me and adding data to it as we were told to for the assignment."  
"Sure I guess, just so long as it's for a paper and not for some _other_ reason."  
"It's just for a paper I promise." Opening his notebook he jotted down what his father was explaining. Tomorrow he would have to sort through it and add the research to it since the library was closing soon. If he didn't have baseball practice he probably could have finished this already but he really enjoyed playing so he didn't want to stop.

This Friday was the first game of the play offs, he was pumped and everyone on the team felt ready. Sadly he couldn't focus on the game just quite yet. He still had to focus on his research paper. He was almost done so if he buckled down he could have it finished before the game, it shouldn't take all week to do. Going over some notes to make sure everything was correct his body began to panic as something rang out in his mind. He kept reading the same list over and over again; his hands were shaking against the table. Reading over the page for the thousandth time his body fell into the chair behind him.  
_*Please let this be in my mind, please let me be wrong, please God.*_

Walking into the locker room he noticed he was the last one to arrive. He wondered if he looked as upset and as scared as he felt.  
"Is coach in his office?" Michael stared at René wondering why he looked and sounded the way he did. He hadn't seen much since he practically locked himself in the library all week and he hadn't been focusing at practice much either.  
"Yea he is. Is everything okay René?" Not getting an answer he watched him walk to the back of the room to the office.  
"Coach?" Looking up from his notes on their opponent tonight he motioned to have René come in.  
"Glad you showed up. I thought you would be the first one here. Though you haven't been giving it your all at practice this week."  
"Sir, I need to ask you to have me sit out this game."  
"But you're my star player. If its nerves getting at you just relax, you'll do fine."  
"It's not nerves sir but I am just not feeling well. I think I've come down with something and I don't want to mess the team up." That wasn't necessarily true and if what he was thinking was true he would be out for the rest of the season at the very least. Getting up he moved closer to take a better look at René. Something was wrong with him he could see sweat on his face as if he had a fever.  
"Have you seen a doctor?"  
"No, but I am tomorrow." Not really, he was too scared too but he would have to soon probably.  
"You can sit out today don't worry about it. If you feel up to it you can change and sit in the bullpen to cheer on your team."  
"Of course sir, thank you."  
Michael stared at René while their coach told them who was starting in place of René. Something was seriously wrong if he was deciding to sit out. He had been looking forward to this game for weeks now. Ever since he learned they were on the running for it he was working hard to make sure they got here.

Every chance he got throughout the game Michael looked to see how distracted René was. He didn't even budge as some great plays happened. Michael was right behind him as they walked into the dorm. René was barely speaking to him and he had enough of that.  
"I'm just not feeling well that's all."  
"It's more than just being sick. I can read it all over your face."  
"Just forget it, it's nothing." _*I hope*  
_"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not some other guy. You barely tell me anything that is going on with you. If you want us to work out you need to talk to me!"  
"There is nothing to talk about!"  
"Bullshit! Now stop dodging me! You know you've barely even looked at me since the other day. What is going on with you?"  
"I think I may be pregnant alright!" René backed into the corner of the room as he realized what he said. He didn't want to say it; he didn't want those words to possibly be true. Michael stood with his mouth open frozen by what he heard. What he was going to say before he was told that had left his mind leaving it completely empty. He knew René could become pregnant, he remembered him telling him that a few months ago but.  
"I don't know for sure, I'm too scared right now to find out. But the other week when I spoke to my father he told me how he could always tell when he was pregnant. And what he told me, things he felt I have been feeling for awhile now."  
"But we, we've been so caref…" _*Oh shit.* _René caught his sentence trail off, Michael was hiding something.  
"What did you do?" Taking a step closer he waited for an answer. "Answer me Michael, what did you do?"  
"I screwed up, big time. I'm sorry René. I should have told you this sooner but this is all my fault. I should have told you this sooner but the last time we were together. See, well, it sorta broke."  
"You asshole! Why didn't you tell me the next morning at least? Do you have any idea what will happen to me if I have a baby? I trusted you!" Grabbing Michael's shirt collar with his hands he held it tightly while his face was only inches from the others. "The one thing my parents are strict about is me getting pregnant! They can't help me if I do! Your stupid idea just ruined any chance I had of a future! I could have done something that morning and you decided to keep it a secret!"  
"René I'm sorry you're right I should have told you."  
"Sorry isn't going to fix this!" Unable to look at Michael's face anymore he let go of him and left the room. Michael collapsed on his bed, he screwed up big time. If René was pregnant then he just ruined his future and they both knew that. René would never be able to forgive him. All of this was his fault but René would be the one to suffer from it for the rest of his life.

An hour later René walked into the room not saying a word to him. Walking into the bathroom Michael knew he wouldn't speak to him for awhile if ever. When he walked out he sat on his own bed trying to get his hands to stop shaking while he played with his phone.  
"We'll know in a half hour." Getting up he moved to sit next to René, placing a hand on top of his they just sat together to wait through the longest half hour of their lives.  
"I'll do whatever I have to to protect your future René. Since this is my fault I'll make sure you don't suffer from it." René just tightened the grip on the others hand. It felt like forever until René's phone alarm went off. Getting up he prayed the test was negative. He needed it to be. Michael stood up anxious when he saw René walking back staring at the test in his hands. Oh no it came back positive, he could tell as René couldn't tear his eyes from the result.  
"René?"  
"It's negative, I'm not pregnant." As those wonderful words left his mouth he smiled. Sliding down the wall he relaxed, everything was okay. Michael exhaled, they just dodged a bullet. Moving closer to him he fell to his knees to hug him. Everything was okay now and if René was willing to stay with him they would both make sure something like this never happened again.  
"Just to be safe I'm going to the lab tomorrow and test myself there. I can easily since I am a student on the doctors track. It's not that I don't trust this test but I want something that is one hundred percent accurate."

The next day Michael was thinking about those results until he saw René to get them. Seeing a smile on his face he figured that was good news. They had gotten extremely lucky. To celebrate René took his excitement over the great news out on the baseball field. They creamed the other team with a score of twenty-three to two. This scare made them both focus on what could happen if they weren't careful and got them to really think about what they were doing. René had decided that Michael wasn't going to get close to him again until they were both out of school. Somehow that rule seemed like something they could handle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Personally this chapter is a much better chapter then the last. I have the next few chapters all planned out so this story may have faster updates with some great chapters. I'm excited to get it written so maybe I'll start that now. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	6. Who Am I?

Chapter 6  
**Who Am I?**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

René and the guys were getting pumped up to hit the field shortly. This would be the last game of the season if they won, if not they had to play again tomorrow. This was it, the world series of college baseball, no pressure. René had called the feeling he had a few weeks ago as part of stress since it had gone away soon after he started to relax. Both Michael and himself decided not to tell their parents of this little incident. There was no real need to say anything anyway. Why get yelled at or risk something for nothing. René had stopped going out drinking with the guys, he still went out but he made sure to keep it alcohol free each time. He also got Michael to agree to not have sex until they were at least out of school. They knew it would be tough but to think even for a moment that René could have been pregnant scared them. Maybe that scare was what they needed to stay focused on school and their dreams. They would get time for each other later; right now they needed to stay on track. With the summer break coming up next week René planned to fly home to be with his family. His father was due in two months and he wasn't even sure he knew the sex of this baby. If they told him he forgot.

"Ready for this René?" Hearing an outside voice break into his thoughts he left his mind and thoughts of his family. It was time to concentrate, they all worked hard for this moment it was time to show what their hard work lead too.  
"Michael strike them out and I'll bring everyone home."  
"Deal but don't devastate the other team like last time. I swear the pitcher was going to cry every time you went to the plate."  
"So six home runs, two grand slams and a base hit?"  
"Yea that sounds about right, just mix it up to make them think they are safe." Seeing their coach leave his office to talk to them they stopped talking to listen. René was more than a little overjoyed to be part of this right now. He never thought he would be here in Bordeaux, France to play baseball. He didn't even think he would be playing at all; he had Michael and the rest of the team to thank for this opportunity. Since he would be teased to say it out loud he would thank them by playing hard and winning for them.

Michael stood ready for his turn. René hadn't hit to score and the one before had striked out leaving the pressure on him. He was a much better pitcher then hitter but it was his turn so he didn't have a choice. Right now they were a run down but if he could bring René home they would tie the score and possibly put the game into extra innings. He could make sure the other team didn't score and his teammates could get a run after that to win the game sadly he had no choice but to end the game now.  
"Alright Michael go end this for us."  
"Yea no pressure, though if you screw up we'll kill you."  
"Guys enough let Michael focus."  
"Sorry coach."  
Trying to ignore his teammates behind him he walked to the plate. René was slowly inching away from third base to run as soon as he had the chance. He was fast so even something down the field would probably be enough to bring René home. Getting into position he poured his concentration onto the pitcher just as he did when he was pitching and needed to strike the other team out, he could do this. René told him that he was just as good as he was if not better though René was always being scouted he wasn't as much. Allowing his senses to shut down to things around him and focus on the task at hand he let go to follow through with the swing. Hearing the crack of the bat he dropped it to run. Running to second he looked to see the outfielder still by the wall, René made it home, now it was his turn. He couldn't figure out if he hit for a home run or it just feel short but he knew that he would be able to make it home too. Coming around to third base he saw the team behind the plate waiting for him to touch it. That must mean they won. They won! He actually hit a homerun to win the game for the team!  
"Way to kill it Michael, their outfielder is going to have a nice bruise from the mats thinking he could catch it. Too bad for him the ball was too high to give him that chance." He noticed the rest of them was saying the same thing not just René, so he really hit a home run. He had before but never when it was crucial. To celebrate they were all going out to eat, the tab was being covered by the coach. As they headed into the locker room a few had called their parents to let them know, others had already gotten called since the game was being broadcast on TV. Tamaki had asked René to record it somehow so they could see it since Japan didn't air it and they couldn't fly out to watch.

Waiting for the plane was something René disliked. He wasn't sure why but he never liked waiting, flying was something he didn't mind at all so that wasn't why he hated it. Michael came to drop him off and wait with him which didn't make it so bad. Both decided this time apart would be good, if they spent the summer together they may do something they would regret later. Plus René wanted to spend this time with his family, the last time he saw them was for Christmas. He loved Michael but he wanted to be with his family as much as he could. Sophia had been counting down the days until he flew back which made him count with her.  
"Guess I'll see you at the end of August. Unless my mom flies out to see your father then I'll come with her."  
"We both know this is safer and our families will be glad to see us home."  
"I knew you were going to say that. Keep in touch, don't forget about me."  
"I should say the same thing, I've seen you go out."  
"I'll be good I promise. I've waited for years for you to come back to France so we could be together I'm not going to screw it up." Hearing René's flight get called to board Michael moved in to kiss him one last time.  
"Miss me yet?"  
"I missed you every time you left before so why would now be any different?" René pulled back slightly at the others words. He never realized Michael's words before, they made his heart flutter.  
"I love you." Kissing Michael's lips again he wished now he didn't have to leave. As they pulled away he thought of his parents. He thought of when he first met his dad. Is this what they felt when they separated each time too?  
"I love you too René."

Staring out the planes window René couldn't get the feeling in his chest to go away. He didn't know if he truly wanted it to though. This was the first time they told each other that they loved each other. Thinking back there was no real reason not to before but hearing it now they both knew it was right. Deep down he was certain that he would find a way to live happily with Michael, this was something he wanted. His parents always said he was smart and could do everything he set his mind on. Well his mind was set on his love life. He knew what he wanted and he would achieve it.

Walking out of the terminal he looked for his dad, and probably Sophia. He found his dad first though he heard Sophia screaming his name.  
"René we're over here! René"  
"I heard you shush."  
"Really Sophia you need to learn to control yourself."  
"Yes dad, sorry." She kept her head down only until René was beside her then she was back to her normal self. Even if she hadn't told him that she was excited that he was coming home he knew she was as soon as he was near her. She was asking questions about France and making plans for them so they could spend as much time as they could together. Kyouya was lucky to squeeze a few words in every now and then.  
"The boxes you mailed to us arrived yesterday. I have them in your room for you and they are still sealed. I didn't think it was wise for me or your father to unpack them."  
"Thanks dad still sucks that I have to move out for a couple of months to move back in later."  
"You chose France."  
"I know, I know." Grabbing his suitcases off the belt he felt Sophia grab the smallest one and his dad take one from him. He liked his parent's idea to do things like this themselves. When he got home the housekeeper would probably take them to his room which he found no need for but in this moment he enjoyed it. In this moment he wasn't treated as a rich heir to the family company, he felt like every other person. Though, that didn't last long as his dad's limo was waiting for them outside.

It felt nice to home and all he had done was walk in the front door.  
"Father we're home and we brought René with us!"  
"Sophia what did I just tell you at the airport. You really are your father's daughter, you take after him so well."  
"Oops sorry dad." René couldn't help but laugh at the conversation between the two of them. Sophia looked like their father and took after him in so many ways it was scary but she was always with their dad. It seemed that wherever he was she was close behind.  
"René!" "René's here!" Looking up they saw Kane and Lilly come running down the stairs to greet him.  
"Hi guys did you miss me?"  
"René can we help you unpack so we can play together?"  
"Not so fast you guys I want to spend some time with my son before he stolen from me for the summer." Everyone saw Tamaki come from down the hall, he hadn't heard Sophia surprisingly but he heard Kane and Lilly.  
"Hello father. You're looking well." René was happy to see his father again after so long, he really missed him. Especially when, he couldn't get through to him half the time it was a good thing his dad would e-mail him back as soon as he could. Tamaki snorted at his words though he still managed to smile.  
"What's with the distance, you go to school for a few months and your too special to say hello to me closer."  
"Sorry father." Breaking away from his siblings he walked over to Tamaki to hug him. It was great to be home.  
"That's much better. Welcome home René." Tamaki was and had been excited to know his son was moving back if only for a few months.  
"The cook made your favorites so I hope you're hungry."  
"Oh yea!"

After lunch René dug through one of the mailed boxes looking for the game he recorded. His father was dying to watch it even before he was told René's team won. Heading back downstairs he noticed everyone was in the living room waiting for him. The twins never watched baseball; they could never sit still whenever his family went to see him play. Now they sat in the middle of the room ready to go. What had they been bribed with?  
"René sit here next to me!" Sophia moved closer to Kyouya to make room for him so he could sit between her and Tamaki.  
"I haven't seen this but Michael said the whole thing recorded." With that he pushed play and let it start. Watching this he learned that he didn't like to watch himself. Back in France their coach rarely recorded them practicing, he could feel his face become red every time he was on the screen.  
"I really wish we could have gone. We should have been there."  
"Don't worry about it father I understand why you didn't."  
"Make it next year so I can go."  
"Can do."

Later that night Tamaki and Kyouya walked upstairs for the night, not at all surprised to find themselves alone fairly early. They knew had excited the others had been knowing that René would be here today and were going to follow him around everywhere. When deciding to check on them they decided to not even bother entering Sophia's room. They could bet anything that she was hanging out with René still and would sleep in his room for the night. Opening the door for the twins' room they were surprised to see it empty. Going to Sophia's they noticed it was empty as they originally thought. Opening René's door they heard him breathing, well he was in his room at least. Letting it open for more light to enter from the hall they saw the twins asleep on his floor, Sophia was sleeping across René who was fast asleep as well. He seemed to be comfortable with her on top of him since he was out cold. Tamaki walked in to move Sophia so she wouldn't be sore in the morning. Knowing he wouldn't be able to move her himself Kyouya followed.  
"It looks like we're doing something right."  
"It does seem that way Kyouya. I told you we could do it again." Rolling his eyes at Tamaki he just stayed quiet. Tamaki had bitched at him for weeks after finding out he was pregnant again that they were pushing their luck. _He _was the one that kept saying it wasn't a big deal, oh Tamaki.

Kyouya walked into the house holding the mail from today. Thanks to a meeting he got home much sooner, noon was a great time of day. Apparently the house would be quiet for most of the afternoon though since René took the others out to the park not knowing Kyouya would be home so soon. This summer seemed to be flying by, July was here faster than they had hoped. René was talking about the classes he was assigned for the next year already and was trying to see if he would be in the same dorm situation with Michael as before. He couldn't believe René would be heading back to France at the end of next month. Walking into the office he saw Tamaki sitting reading something in front of the bookshelf, someone was bored out of his mind. Placing the mail on the desk he sat down to open something form René's school. Looking again to make sure it was addressed to him and not René he finished opening it.  
"What's this?"  
"Hmmm? What's what Kyouya?" Looking up from his book he took the paper from him to look it over. "I don't know, the date for this is recent and René hasn't said anything to me about it."

René walked into the house behind the others. Today had been a lot of fun; he loved spending time with his siblings. Sophia had gone searching with Kane and Lilly to find their parents to let them know they were home. Sophia came running towards the door to talk to him.  
"René dad wants to talk to you. He is in the office."  
"Oh okay. Thanks Sophia." Finishing taking off his grass covered shoes he walked down the hall to the office. Seeing his father standing beside his dad who was at the desk he knew something was up.  
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
"What's this René? Why is my signature on the bottom?"  
"What?" Taking the paper from Kyouya René looked over it. He didn't need to see much to know exactly what this was.  
_*Oh shit, there is no way for me to get out of this.*  
_"René are you seeing Amber again, I thought you were with Michael still."  
"I am with Michael."  
"Then why is Ms. Lafleur's name on that?"  
"What your dad is trying to ask is the date for this test isn't from back when you called or even near it."  
"Why did you use my name to approve a lab pregnancy test? Couldn't her family approve it? How old is this girl if she needed parental approval?"  
"We have to be twenty-one to do certain tests or give certain tests outside of class. And her parent's didn't approve the test because it wasn't for her, it was for me." René's voice dropped off as his head dropped. He had no idea that the school would mail a copy of the approval to his dad.  
"What?" He noticed his father sounded surprised yet scared, almost worried to see what followed René's last sentence. His dad on the other hand sounded pissed.  
"How many times did we have to tell you to be careful?"  
"I'm sorry dad I know you told me and I wasn't happy with the thought that I could be pregnant either but I'm not I swear!"  
"So that is why you asked me those questions over the phone."  
"No, not it's not! I swear father I didn't know or think I was then. I asked only for the research, I can prove it to you if you want I have the paper in my room."  
"René why didn't you tell me about this? Why do I have to found out about this from a letter from your school?"  
"I didn't want you both to be mad at me. I know I messed up."  
"You've got that right! You know René ever since you've gone to France you've gotten into trouble. Right now I feel that I should keep you here in Japan this fall to study."  
"No! You can't do that to me dad!"  
"Really Kyouya that's harsh. René knows what happened and won't let it happen again."  
"Does he though? What if he didn't and the next time he isn't so lucky and is pregnant? You're too soft on him Tamaki."  
"I did learn my lesson dad I swear. I stopped drinking when I go out and Michael never gets too close. Thinking I was pregnant scared me enough to know I will never let it happen again."  
"How can I believe you?"  
René was stuck he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to fix this. This was why he never told them, he was scared this would happen. But if this was how his dad acted when he wasn't pregnant how would he act if he was?  
"René I can't figure you out. Why have you tried to keep so much from me? You rarely have kept things from me once we moved here? Are you mad at me about something?"  
"What? No, father I just knew that you didn't need me to stress you out."  
"Tamaki why are you so worried about that? I'm upset our the fact that our son is attempting to screw up his life by being wild like nothing will happen to him if he does and your worried about something stupid."  
"If René realized his mistake and won't let it happen again then I'm not mad. I don't know why _you're_ getting so aggravated."  
Both watched as he flinched forward. "Wow, oww….okay that wasn't pleasant."  
"Father why don't you sit."  
Kyouya stood up to help Tamaki. "Relax before you get upset anymore. René we aren't done here we'll talk later." With that he walked out the office door.

"I really messed up. I know that but why is dad so angry? I didn't mean for things to get so bad at school. He knows I've always thought about my future and how careful I have to be so it doesn't become lost forever."  
"He knows that and he isn't as angry as you think."  
"Well he fooled me."  
"René please understand that he is scared. Being scared is something Kyouya Ootori doesn't deal with often. Because of that he is still learning how to handle it the right way."  
"Why is he scared?"  
"I told him he should talk to you about his fears but of course he doesn't listen. Asking him to speak his feelings is just like asking him to speak a foreign language. René your dad is scared to lose you?"  
"Lose me? Have I really changed that much?"  
"Not in that sense." Regrouping his thoughts he tried again. "He is scared that you'll make my mistakes. That you'll become pregnant before your ready and from the pressure we've set on you and what you've set for yourself you'll become overwhelmed and run away just as I did. You're already in France where if something happened it could take days, weeks, maybe even months for us to realize. I know you're smarter then I was at your age but he is still worried." René thought about that for a moment. Could his dad really be scared that he would run away if something came up?  
"Oh my God."  
"Father?" Looking up at him and breaking his thoughts he saw him leaning over the desk slightly.  
"Get your dad for me if you wouldn't mind. I'll bet he is in the kitchen."  
"Sure father." 

Walking into the kitchen he saw Kyouya at the table reading the paper.  
"Dad I know your upset with me right now so I just came to tell you that father wants you. I think something is going on."  
Sighing he put the paper down and stood up. "Do me a favor and get the other three downstairs."  
"Sure dad." The two of them walked out to go their separate ways. René went upstairs figuring that they were in Sophia's room.

Never again would René piss his dad off. It sucked that he picked today to have that happen. While Kyouya never said it directly René knew that the only reason he had to stay with his parents while his father gave birth was because of what they learned before. Maybe by doing this René would be extra careful. He never considered himself the squeamish type but today proved him wrong. He did also learn what his specialty wasn't going to be once he got out of school. What he would have done to stay with Sophia and the others. Why did his grandfather have to show up? When his dad told him he had to stay he nearly passed out then. It was a beautiful thing to witness sure but not when it's for and with your parents. As the room settled down after Kyouya walked out with the doctor to tell the others that everything went well and to bring them into the room. René sat on the edge of the bed to look at his new sister. She carried the eyes of her dad's eyes.  
"Did you choose a name for her father?"  
"We did actually, Isabelle. Isabelle Ootori."  
"Another French name?"  
"Only you and Isabelle have French names. Sophia is Greek, Kane is Japanese, and Lillian is Latin I think is what your dad said."  
"I take it back then."  
"See Isabelle I told you your oldest brother was just like your dad. Here why don't you hold her for a little while. You'll only get to spend the rest of this month and part of next with her so you should make the most of it." Tamaki handed Isabelle over to him, he felt bad about what Kyouya had done, he didn't agree to it when it was brought up back at home. Though he understood the reasoning behind it, his son would be scared for life by the things they did to him over the years. Looking down René saw that she was just as beautiful as the rest of them.  
"Maybe we won't have a little over a month together, if dad won't let me go back to school in France then we'll be together a lot more."  
"René, he won't not send you back not unless you don't want to, he only said that because he didn't know what to do."  
Before the conversation could continue Kyouya walked back in with the others.

René sat on his bed to just stare at the floor. He never changed the room design from when he first moved in and he didn't plan to. His dad had really thought about him to do something so unique for him. He really let his dad down; he could tell how they hadn't spoken much once they came home from the hospital for the night. His father said not to worry but it was hard not to. Hearing a simple knock at the door he became worried knowing it was his dad, maybe he wanted to finish the conversation just as he said they would.  
"René I was wondering if you could stay here to watch everyone while I pick up your father and sister tomorrow instead of taking everyone."  
"Sure dad, I hadn't really planned to go out so I could help you both around the house.  
"Well okay then." Stepping back Kyouya started to close the door.  
"Dad wait." Stopping he opened the door a little more to see what René wanted.  
"I'm sorry I let you down by my actions in France. Father told me why you got so upset with me but know I'm not father."  
"I know you're not your father René." Stepping in the rest of the way he closed the door so they could talk. In all the years he had known and lived with his dad this was the first time they talked side by side on his bed.  
"You're a smart boy René and you didn't let me down but you are just like your father in so many ways. I don't want there to be one more thing you have in common with him. It took me ten years to find you and I promised both you and your father I would take care of you. I don't want something to happen where you feel like you have to run away. I know I was harsh on you earlier and for that I am sorry."

Being alone again René thought about everything. Maybe staying in Japan would be best. He felt as if he didn't even know himself anymore. Lying to his parents, keeping so many things from them, letting them down by going against their wishes, this wasn't him. He loved Michael and wanted to be with him but he didn't like the person he was becoming at all. Who was he anymore? Could he find himself before he really screwed up? Perhaps if he stayed in Japan he could fix this. There would be none of the mistakes he made in France. He could start over all the way. It looked like he still had a lot to think about before summer vacation ended. He could only hope it would be enough time to make the right decision.

0o0o0o0o0

I loved writing this chapter since I had been thinking about it all last chapter. Hope you liked it too. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	7. Just Can't Win

Chapter 7  
**Just Can't Win**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

"What do you mean you may not be coming back to France?" René sat on his bed on the phone with Michael. He knew he would be pissed but he wanted to tell him of what could possibly happen. Nothing was final yet, he didn't know what he wanted to do. Both options were still open for him so he could really think this through without being rushed. It just seemed right to give him a heads up that it may happen.  
"It's just as I said I may not be attending school over there in the fall."  
"But why? What about us? Is something going on over there? Is everyone okay?"  
"Everyone is fine, it's just that my dad doesn't like the risks I've taken over there and suggested I attend school here. And I've thought…"  
"So your dad is forcing you to stay there? Why am I not surprised and how do they know about what happened here?"  
"The school told him that I had taken a pregnancy test at the lab."  
"So? It's not like it came back positive."  
"Michael I'm really messing up my life over there and my parents lost their trust in me."  
"So you'll forget about us just so you're your parents perfect son again, is that it? I can't believe I actually thought I meant something to you. I forgot I'm just a nobody in your plans to take over for your dad, how dare I intervene!"  
"You mean something to me and I never sa…."  
"Just forget it René! You're nothing but a rich spoiled asshole that can't stand to be less than perfect! God forbid anyone thinks less of you! Hope you and your stupid high class perfect life enjoy each other. Sorry for bringing you down."  
"Michael that's not…" He heard the line go dead. Flipping onto his stomach he screamed into his pillow. He knew Michael would take this the wrong way but he thought he would at least be able to explain. Getting up he grabbed his sports bag, maybe he would hit some balls for awhile at the cage. It was a great way to blow off steam. It seemed no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make anyone happy. If he studied at school like his parents wanted Michael got upset that he was wasting his youth. If he went out his parents got mad.

Heading downstairs he heard his father in the living room, he should tell him his plans.  
"Father, I'm going to the park I'll be back later."  
Turning around at René's tone he knew something was wrong. Hearing the front door close he quickly passed Isabelle over to Kyouya who was lost by what was going on. Tamaki went to follow René and figure out what happened. He was already halfway down the yard by the time he got outside, he really was fast. He must be really mad at whatever happened if he was walking to the batting cages, they weren't close to it.  
"René, hey wait up. Come back and talk to me." Catching up to him he was finally able to grab his arm and stop him. "René tell me what's going on? What's gotten you so worked up?"  
"It's Michael, we broke up. He broke up with me."  
"What? Why? I'm sorry René."  
"I just wanted him to know that I was thinking about staying here this fall and before I could fully explain myself he got pissed off."  
"Why were you thinking of staying here? You know your dad wasn't serious."  
"I know but you both were right. I'm messing up my life in Paris and before I ruin it for good I want to try to get it back on track here in Japan. I can always go back to France later. Michael can't understand my true intentions for wanting my dreams to work and thinks I'm only doing it to please you. He thinks my plans to stay here are so I don't ruin my image but that's not really true, he said I hate not being the perfect son."  
Tamaki pulled him closer as he noticed René started to cry. It was evident that he truly cared for Michael and their conversation carried much weight in it before it ended.  
"I really love him father I don't want us to be over." Tamaki just let him cry on his shoulder, he knew it was hard to possibly have to let someone go, especially when your heart was in love. He also got the feeling this wasn't their first fight about René's upbringing and future. This was just the last straw for Michael.  
"Why not wait awhile and try to call him again to see if he will listen?"  
"I can try but I doubt he'll pick up."  
Tamaki tried to think of something that could help him, There had to be something he could do.  
"Why don't we go out for awhile."  
"What?"  
"I think you need a breather from this place, in the last couple of weeks you've had a lot to deal with and think about. And it's been so long since we've gone out without the family so what do you say? Unless you think your too old to just hang out with me."  
"No, that sounds good actually." He wasn't kidding it really did, it had been years since he had spent the day out with just his father.  
"Great I'll get my wallet, you think of what you want to do."  
Stepping away from René to go in the house Tamaki smiled a little. He felt horrible that his son was heartbroken but maybe he could help him feel a little better.

Kyouya stood at the bottom of the stairs still holding Isabelle. He wanted to know what Tamaki said as he ran past him to go upstairs. What was going on?  
"I never seem to know what is going on here Isabelle I swear." Seeing Tamaki coming back down he stopped him from running out the door again.  
"René got into a huge fight over the phone before with Michael and it didn't end well. So I decided we would spend some time together. Maybe I could get him to feel a little better."  
"What did they fight about?"  
"René is waiting for me so I'll tell you more about it when we get back. Watch the kids for me okay, thanks. Love you."  
"Tamaki…"Watching the front door close he looked down at Isabelle. "See what did I tell you, I know nothing, ever. Well at least you'll be easy to watch. Oh and promise me right now that you won't go to France. You'll see soon enough that there is nothing but drama in that country."

René was glad he agreed to go out with his father. They didn't go anywhere in particular but just being able to talk was great. They talked about everything and anything, from what happened to small stupid things. This time to René was precious since it hardly ever happened. As he was laughing with his father he couldn't pull his mind from something Michael said. It wasn't that he tried to be the perfect son it was just that he had wanted this time when he was little and once he got it he never wanted to let it go. He loved his parents and all they stood for and he didn't want to let them down, he didn't want to ruin his family by doing something stupid and preventable. Aside from that reason though this was what he dreamt about growing up, to have his father taken care of so they could enjoy moments like this when they got to have them. He didn't want his father to have to go back to how things were when he was little. No one should have to live that way. He also didn't want to live that way once he was out of school. Michael couldn't understand why he focused so hard and wasn't like the other guys they knew. Michael believed it was because of money, status, and partial upbringing but really it was just who he was. He didn't see how they lived back then so he didn't know why he was pushing himself so hard. He couldn't figure out why that bothered Michael so much. There had always been a class line between them. In France Michael had been middle class while he was in the lower, poor class. Now Michael was middle class and he was in the higher class. Was that it? Was Michael jealous that he had jumped classes without doing anything to get there while his family stayed the same? But that jumped happened years ago so why was he bothered by it now? He never cared then but now all if sudden he did, that didn't make sense as to why he was getting pissed off now.  
"I know that look all too well, what are you thinking about?" Tamaki stared at René while they waited for lunch to arrive.  
"It's stupid, I was thinking about the fact that I've known Michael my whole life yet I still don't know him it seems. Growing up how we lived didn't matter; now that's all he talks about. He knew from the start about my plans so if he hated them so much he never should have gone out with me."  
"Maybe it's jealously now or maybe he thought you would give up trying to takeover for your dad if you two started going out. It could be a number of things really since you have known each other all your life. What started the argument today again?"  
"I told him I may not be going back to France for school. Father he was yelling at me before I even told him why I was thinking about it. He already hated the fact that I was lying to grandfather about us. And he doesn't understand that I actually like this field and am no longer doing it just for dad."  
"That's right. Do you really want to stay here? I mean while I miss you I want you to be happy."  
"I don't know yet what I want to do. And that's what I tried to tell him. I love school and living back in France has been fun but I feel that it's not me. I'm not one to go out drinking and hitting clubs it's because of the guys but it's not really me. If I stayed in Japan then I wouldn't do those things. All the shit that keeps happening to me is because I go out and party, though I have only gotten wasted twice which was how I ended up with Amber so it doesn't help my case."  
"You shouldn't be drinking at all. Isn't the law twenty-one?"  
"Yes…the guys know the owners of the club we go to that's how Michael and I get in. But I stopped drinking when I go out so please don't get too mad at me."  
"René I want you to know something, I'm not going to get mad at you for being a teenager and trying to figure out how to be one. You are going to make mistakes but they will be your own and only you can fix them. I can't, your dad can't, only you can. Staying in Japan won't stop you from making mistakes you'll just make different ones here."  
For the rest of the day and for the ones that followed those words stayed with René.

It had been days since René got into that argument with Michael and Michael still wouldn't talk to him. He had decided to go back to school in France and he would be roommates with Michael again. He really missed talking to him since he was or had been his best friend but maybe this was for the best. Maybe they just weren't meant to be. This was probably why best friends never dated each other, so this wouldn't happen. Not letting Michael bring him down he put his phone on the backyard table and dove in the pool with his family. Tomorrow was his birthday and while he should be flying back to move in he didn't want to. The first would be pushing it but oh well waiting was worth it.  
"Master René your phone went off." Coming up for air he noticed everyone was looking at him as was the housekeeper. Swimming over to her he saw his phone in her hands along with a towel to drive his off. Looking at the screen it read that he had a new text message from Michael. Tamaki swam next to him curious to know what it said. He knew René had been trying to contact him for days now.  
"What does it say? Does he want to talk?"  
"…go to hell." Handing the phone back to the housekeeper without texting him back he let go of the side of the pool to fall back under the water. Tamaki looked at Kyouya before watching René slowly come back up. He was really hoping things would work out between the two of them. Obviously Michael didn't want to try and fix things though and personally he thought Michael was staying mad for stupid reasons. René hadn't cheated on him he was just trying to figure things out. Though he tried not to talk about it he could see how much René was hurting, not being able to help sucked. Or maybe he could.  
"Don't even think about it Tamaki."  
"But you don't even know what it was."  
"You can't get them back together and involving yourself will only make things worse."

René woke up to the sound of a new text message. It was probably one of the guys asking when he was moving in though he told them a thousand times before. They all already knew what room and building they were in and were excited to know that they were all on the same floor, just down the hall from each other. Sitting up he just stared at the screen, it was Michael. His heart hurt every time he thought about him, why was he contacting him? Yesterday he told him to go to hell, so much for a good birthday. At least he would be with his family for the day.  
_*My mom wanted me to wish you a happy birthday.*  
*Tell her I said thank you.*  
_Maybe all wasn't lost, while Sara would wish him a happy birthday it wouldn't be through Michael through a text. Maybe they could make small talk and be able to stand each other since they would be roommates again. They couldn't change rooms until October at the earliest.  
_* Sorry for being a dick to you this past week .When you get back to school can we talk?*  
_Seeing it was from him again René smiled as he got dressed, he really hoped this was a good sign.

He didn't do anything for his birthday; he didn't want or have to. Just spending the day with his family was great and going out to eat was something they hadn't done since he came home for the summer. The cook loved making meals for them so unless he had time off they ate at home.  
"René I got you something."  
"Oh?"  
"Yea dad helped me get it since he saw how perfect it was for you too."  
Taking the gift wrapped box from Sophia he opened it at the restaurant. Where had she hidden it? It wasn't exactly small and easy to hide on you.  
"Do you like it?"  
"I do, Sophia you're the best."  
"Yay!"  
Looking in the box he saw a custom designed plaque with his school team on top.  
"You can add pictures to the top and how many championship games you win can be added."  
There were enough spots to add ten championships to it, too bad he only planned to play for the four years he was at school. It seemed that even Sophia wanted him to play once out of school. The picture in it now was the one taken the day after they won in front of their hotel.  
"You can bring it to your school right, for your room?"  
"I'll put it next to the family photo I have, and I guess I need a new picture for Isabelle."

Again he was waiting for his flight. Though now he hated it even more than before. Sara was being nice enough to pick him up from the airport since he wasn't on good terms with Michael yet. He was scared to see him again since the last time they actually spoke to each other was when Michael broke up with hi,. He wanted this to all work out. He wanted to be with him again, all this hoping was making him feel sick.  
"Just remember to relax and be yourself René no more trying to be someone else."  
"Alright father, I promise to stop acting like someone I'm not."  
"Good luck over there, I'm sure it will all work out."  
"I hope so."  
Once René was heading to the plane Kyouya moved closer to Tamaki.  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing I swear. I just want to see him happy, he deserves that. But Kyouya we may have to help him soon."  
"With what?"  
"Your father."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Short but I my hand is having issues so I wanted to get it up with what I had at least. Please review and I hoped you liked it.  
~Femalefighter~


	8. Grin and Bare It

Chapter 8  
**Grin and Bear It**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

If he said this wasn't awkward he would be lying. Getting off the plane to see Michael waiting for him and not Sara made René shaky. Was he here to try and make peace or to let the world know that he was still angry?  
"I figured we could talk sooner, before you move into the dorm."  
"In case it doesn't work out?"  
"In case it doesn't work out."  
"Throwing the bags in the car Michael headed into a part of the city René hadn't been in years. Seeing the last apartment he lived in with his father brought back old memories along with a feeling of confusion. Why were they here of all place?  
"We aren't here for the building but for what's behind it." Michael turned off the car and got out.  
_*Behind it?*  
_Still lost René got out of the car to follow him, he would find out soon enough.  
Heading into the woods René knew where they were going. It was the same spot where he took his parents to ring the New Year in when he first met his dad. He brought Michael up here a few days later to tell him that he was moving to Japan.

Getting to the top of the cliff they both sat near each other to look over the city. This really was a beautiful spot.  
"I'm tired of lying to everyone, we shouldn't have to hide our relationship."  
"Your right."  
"I know I'm right but does that mean things will change?" Waiting and not getting a response he looked back at the city. "Yea that's what I thought."  
"I don't know what you want me to say."  
"I want you to tell me that you're tired of lying to our friends. That you don't want to sneak around anymore when we go out, we were together but at the same time we never were. We were only together in our rooms, do you know the only time you allowed me to kiss you in public was back before we were anything, well and at the airport when you left for the summer. I got the whole thing about your grandfather, really I did but enough! What are you going to do when you leave school? Were you planning on breaking up with me so your grandfather didn't step in? If so then I'll save you the trouble by saying forget that there was ever something between us so we can move on now!"

So that was it, Michael was tired of hiding, he was too but what could they do? He didn't like hiding either but he was scared. Scared of what could happen to them, to everyone they knew, if people found out. He had thought about what would happen when he graduated but at the same time he didn't want to think about it.  
"Do you want to be with me René, forever and not just as some fling?" Michael's tone softened as he asked.  
"I…I do Michael but,"  
"But you're scared. I understand. I'm not a total asshole."  
"So then will you work with me? Allow me to take small steps until I have the courage to tell my grandfather, allow me to create some plan so we, including our parents don't lose everything?"  
"If that's what it takes then yes, I'll do all I can for you. I really do love you René and I want to be with you. Hell I was even accepting the idea of learning Japanese so we could move there since I know you weren't planning on staying in France."  
"I love you too Michael, sorry for hurting you and thank you."  
Hearing Michael's thoughts and what he was considering opened René's eyes. He was willing to do so much and give up so much so they could have a future together. It hurt when René tried to hide it and lied about who he was with. No wonder he got upset when he told him he thought about staying in Japan. That would hurt anyone, he would have gotten upset as well.  
"So we're okay?"  
"We're okay."  
René took Michael's hand as they stared over the city. As they walked back down the hill and other people Michael let go of their hands to only have René grab it again. They would figure out a way to make it all work out, René could feel it. They were both smart, strong willed individuals; no one would be able to change them. No one would be able to tell them they couldn't follow their dreams.

Michael ran out to get food while René unpacked and got settled. René knew he should call his parents so they knew all was good but he knew it was late there so waiting until tomorrow would probably be best. Looking over at his desk he saw his phone dancing against his laptop. That was probably Michael asking what he wanted again or the guys seeing if he was in the country yet. Seeing the caller id was his father he fumbled to get the phone in his hands to connect the call.  
"Father? Is something wrong? Isn't it almost three in the morning for you?"  
"I was getting really worried when you never called."  
"Sorry Michael picked me up when I landed so we could talk and it was late already so I planned to call tomorrow." He heard his dad grumble something in the background, obviously he told his father to wait until morning to call.  
"Did you guys work everything out?"  
"To a degree yes, we are back together but I have to do a few things."  
"Oh and what is that?"  
"Tamaki finish this tomorrow or leave the room. If René is fine then wait until another time to call. Some of us have to get up for work soon." Hearing his dad complain René knew he was right, this could wait until later.  
"Dad's right I'll talk to you some other time."  
"Look what you did Kyouya, he heard you."  
"It's fine father. I'm not going to get offended. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight René."  
Hanging up he just stood there for a second. Maybe it was time to ask his parents for help, he needed ideas on how to tell his grandfather the truth. He loved Michael and he didn't care who knew for it wouldn't change anything. Seeing Michael come back into the room René just smiled at him.  
"What? What's with that look?"  
"Oh nothing, I love you just hope you know that."  
"Um okay, well. I love you too. What did you do?"

With school starting the day after he moved back in René didn't get much time to talk to his parents. He knew he could e-mail them to ask them what he wanted but he really wanted to hear it in spoken words. He didn't have class tomorrow, he could call them then. His father would be easier to get a hold of if he called when he first got up since they would both be at work then. He knew he had more times to call then his parents did because they didn't want to call him too early or too late at night even if he was up. He didn't care when he spoke to them really so long as he did. Michael was hoping to fly to Japan with him for Christmas in a few months to meet his grandfather. Personally he hated the idea but Michael wouldn't budge, he needed a second opinion, someone else to say it was a bad idea.

Knowing his father was at work he called anyway. So long as he wasn't in a meeting they could talk. If not, then in two hours both his parents would be him and he could call then.  
"Hello this is Tamaki O,"  
"Hello father."  
"René? Is everything alright?"  
"Yea I just got up and wanted to talk if you can."  
"Just give me a minute." René heard voices in the background before Tamaki came back over the line. "And now I'm all yours what's up?"  
"I need advice; Michael wants me to bring him home with me for Christmas to meet grandfather. I'm against the idea but I promised him I would weeks ago when we made up."  
"Why does he want to meet him? Does he think it will change his opinion of you two together?"  
"No, he's just tired of me lying about us being something. He doesn't want to hide and sneak around anymore. I'm tired of it too but I don't see how everything will stay the same. I know grandfather will get pissed and I don't want him to attack anyone because of me."  
He was confused when he heard his father laugh on the other end, he didn't see what was so funny.  
"Twenty years later and nothing's changed."  
"Father?"  
"Sorry inside joke. René let your dad and I handle your grandfather. Bring Michael here if he wants to come and don't worry about it. I know it's hard but René trust me, your dad and I went through the exact same thing with the exact same person. Only you have us to help you, back then we were alone for the most part. I agree with Michael, don't sneak around, there is no need for it and it puts a strain on the relationship but I can fully understand were your coming from."  
René just listened to his father before a thought popped into his mind, one that scared him in more ways than one.  
"Father, am I setting myself up to end up like you back when I was little?" Realizing what he said he squeezed in "no offense" before Tamaki could get upset.  
"I don't think so, sure it sounds like you could but you aren't me and you don't want to do what I did. Really my biggest mistake was leaving your dad so as long as you never do that you'll never end up as I was. No, I think you'll be just fine René." It was nice to hear his father tell him that, and to know he had gone through the same problems with his dads father. It made the advice easier to accept coming from a knowledgeable background. They knew what he was going through and how worried he was, and they were willing to help.  
"So Michael wants to spend the holidays with us? I bet Sara is upset."  
"He's been telling her all summer that he was thinking about it. He also plans to move to Japan with me after we graduate."  
"That decision couldn't have been easy to make."  
"I told him to continue to think about it since we still have two years here. Who knows where our lives will be by then. If he signs to a baseball team here then who knows. I may change my plans."  
"Is he trying to sign with a team?"  
"Not really but we know he is good and should a great deal come along he shouldn't pass it up. By then who knows what we'll do."  
"Two years is a long time to try to plan for." Tamaki was getting depressed just by the mention that René could possibly stay in France after school.  
"Exactly."

When they hung up René was confident about seeing his grandfather in the coming months. He still wished he was more like his grandfather on his father's side. Now he could handle seeing him no problem, but of course his future rested in the hands of someone that hated anything and anyone that didn't fit the norm, that wasn't going to benefit him. Opening his backpack he got out his homework to get his mind off that subject. Wishing someone's attitude was different wouldn't change it. Though that might be really cool, maybe not actually with all the drawbacks he was already thinking about. And time to focus on drug measurements.

"I can't believe my family to coming."  
"I can't believe my dad bought another jet, I mean why sell the first one then? I loved that one and he rarely used it."  
René stood in at the airport with Michael and his family. Both were surprised to hear that they were coming along. Apparently Tamaki thought that Michael should get to be with his family for the holidays just as René was. Sara happily accepted the invite knowing she wouldn't have to cook and would finally get to meet Isabelle. The last time both families were together Abby and Sophia got along pretty well despite the age gap between them. She had even volunteered to babysit while everyone attended Yoshio's Christmas party. Every year it was a big event with lots of big names. Well big names for René since he had to know them all and what they did to make them important. Kyouya promised to stay close to help him if he needed it. Seeing the pilot of his dad's jet walking towards them he figured it was time to go. It was nice to have Michael to talk to during the flight since it was fourteen hours. Knowing what was coming he didn't think he would sleep on the flight like he usually did. The jet was comfortable; too bad his dad wouldn't really enjoy it since he only flew when he really had too. That was the whole reason he sold his last private jet the first time, because he rarely used it.

René sat on his bed trying not to sweat about the event he was getting ready for. Michael was showering in his bathroom since they had been together all day anyway. Everyone told him it would be fine but his gut kept saying to be careful. This wasn't going to end well. Seeing Michael come out looking for his suit René smiled a little. Deep down hidden under the fear he didn't care how the night ended because when it did he would still be with the one he cared for.  
"Why do you always stare at me with that odd smile on your face? It creeps me out a little."  
"Sorry what if I do this." Trying to reach for his towel Michael moved faster and fell to pin René to the bed.  
"Gotcha. Your dad would have a fit I bet if he walked in right now." Michael had a point; Kyouya would probably have a fit if he saw them like this. Michael in nothing but a towel, wet, and leaning over René's bed to pin him to the mattress.  
"This is hot."  
Agreeing with René Michael lowered himself a little more to kiss the one under him.

The two were the last ones downstairs. Tamaki was in the hall talking to Sara while he waited.  
"Michael, please don't do anything stupid to embarrass Kyouya in front of his family."  
"Mom I'm not five I think I can handle myself."  
"He'll be fine Sara; it's really hard to do anything at these things trust me. And thanks again for watching everyone for me."  
Soon they were out the door and heading to Yoshio's, now René felt sick.  
"Relax everything will be fine René promise. And if not you can go after your dad for having an evil man as a father." Kyouya didn't say anything to Tamaki's statement, he partially agreed with him. At times he really believed his father was evil.

Michael couldn't get over the house they pulled up to. He would never get used to the size of these homes. No wonder René didn't want to give this up, limos, money, huge houses, people that did things for you, this was the life.  
Walking in he just stared at the size of the room, there were at least a hundred people here yet they were all spread out making it seem less than that.  
"Okay Michael here is a quick rundown so you know before I introduce you. Those two over there are my uncles. The one on the left is Akito and the oldest; the one next to him is my other uncle Jiro. The women near them talking are their wives. The woman my parents are talking to is my aunt Fuyumi and behind her is her husband. You'll soon see why I always say my aunt was adopted into the family, she is nothing like my father and uncles.  
"Okay so far so good, who are the people over there, the ones that keep looking this way."  
"My cousins."  
"You don't sound happy about that."  
"See the two taller ones, the ones that keep looking over here? We don't get along too well."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm older."  
"Oh well then yea you should be shoved in a corner." René shoved him with his elbow.  
"No, you see there are my uncle Akito's sons and technically they should be the ones to get the family company. I am older yes but because my parents had me when they were sixteen and unwed, blah, blah, blah I shouldn't even have a shot at taking over. I have been working my ass off since I was little to prove to my grandfather that I am worthy enough for it and so he is planning to let me take over since he sees something in me that he doesn't see in them I guess. Anyway they are pissed at me for it."  
Michael really wished René could hear himself right now. He was letting his grandfather control him and he didn't even see that.

After meeting everyone René was told by his parents that his grandfather wanted to speak with him. Michael felt chills run up and down his spine from just seeing Yoshio and they hadn't even spoken yet. Just his posture gave him this powerful control, no wonder René was freaking out.  
"Remember speak Japanese to him for he doesn't speak anything else to anyone. He speaks through a translator if he needs to commutate something rather than dealing with learning the language." Walking up towards him René started to control his breathing.  
"Grandfather, this is a great event as always."  
"René I expect everything is going as it should be for you. Since you are here there are a few people I want to introduce you to. Who is this behind you?"  
"Of course, excuse my rude behavior. This is Michael, Michael this is my grandfather."  
"It is a pleasure sir; the work your company does is remarkable." Michael watched René in the corner of his eye to make sure he said that right. As he went to extend his hand he stopped to bow, right different culture greeting thing.  
"You're from France correct? Your parents run the world bank?"  
"Actually sir,"  
"Actually no, Michael is a childhood friend of mind and we are currently together."  
Seeing the blank look on Yoshio's face sent even more chills down Michael's back. The man was truly terrifying.  
"You disgusting child I should have known this was coming from you. Father like son, both let downs, leave my sight at once. Never show your face to me again."  
Clenching his fists at his side he tried his best to suppress the anger inside of him.  
"Grandfather I will do as you say but know that I am sorry for being who I am and if that makes me like my father and dad then so be it."  
The entire room fell silent as a sound echoed off the walls.  
"René! Why did you slap him? He is your grandson isn't he? How could you be so cold?"  
"Michael enough it's fine. Don't worry about it." Michael stopped at Rene's palm in front of his face. He could tell his left hand was shaking in a fist at his side trying not to get angry, or upset, or even cry. Tamaki and Kyouya came up beside him hearing what happened from the other side of the room.  
"René are you okay?"  
"I'm fine really father it's nothing. I just need some fresh air." Breaking away from Tamaki's hands he moved towards the door leading out back.  
"If you have a problem with my son then let me handle it." Kyouya stepped between Tamaki and Yoshio, this was between his father and himself and no one else.  
"He knew what would happen should he disappoint me. It's a shame he ended up like you Kyouya you both held promise to just give that all up."  
"He still holds promise, it's a shame you can't see that. The fire that burns in his eyes is still as strong as the day he went to you on his own." Not allowing this scene to take place any longer Yoshio turned to walk away. Kyouya wasn't about to let his father get away with this, he forced him into a room to continue this conversation.

"We all saw this coming to some degree, sorry you had to get involved Michael." Michael felt terrible, René had warned him about this yet he made him do this. Yoshio was someone you didn't go against, he was the reason René got slapped.  
"Sir, I'm going to find René."  
"Okay, he should be straight back through the glass doors."

Michael walked out back looking for René. He hoped he would be right outside since he didn't know the house's layout but of course he couldn't get lucky.  
"Excuse me, sir! Excuse me!" Turning towards someone's voice he saw a young woman running as best as she could to him. If he recalled she was one of René's cousins from his aunt.  
"You're here with my cousin René right?"  
"Yes?"  
"Good follow me please and hurry." Taking his hand she led him further into the lawn.

"Looks like you got what was coming for you René. About time, it was sickening to watch grandfather fawn over you. You're just a bastard child from parents that are nothing but shameful to the Ootori name."  
Seeing René being held and not even trying to fight back Michael broke away from the girl and stepped in.  
"Hey asshole back off!" Michael punched the ones face before turning to the one that was holding René's arms.  
"Hey man back off, my father will come after you."  
"Let him."  
Letting go of René's arms both guys ran off as did the one s that were just watching.  
"René!" Michael bent down beside him to see his face bruised, his left eye was already starting to swell.  
"Why didn't you fight back we both know you could have handled them?"  
"I deserved it."  
"No, you didn't."

"René!" Both looked to see Tamaki walking towards them with Akito besides him. Seeing René's face he ran to get to him faster.  
"René what happened? Are you okay? Here let me help you up. Your eye is a mess. Let's get you home and cleaned up okay." Helping René to his feet Michael took him from Tamaki.  
"Mei what happened here?" Akito turned to Mei, who had stayed after taking Michael here, he knew she would tell the truth to him.  
"Yukio and Kiyoshi heard what grandfather did to René and followed him outside. René didn't even try to fight them back."  
"Then what happened to Yukio?"  
"That was from me sir, I am so sorry for hitting him, I just wanted him to back off René."  
"René is this all true?"  
"It is sir." Stopping from the pain it caused by talking he decided to try nodding from this point on.  
"Is René going to be okay Uncle Tamaki?"  
"He should be Mei."  
"Tamaki I am sorry for my son's actions. If René needs anything please let me know, and know they won't get away with this. Their actions here are disgraceful."  
"Thank you Akito." With that Akito walked back towards the house.  
Mei helped Michael take René to the front of the house so he could go home. Tamaki had gone inside to find Kyouya and let him know what happened.

Inside the limo René leaned over to rest on Michael while Mei took ice from the mini bar it held to help get ice on his face.  
"Yukio and Kiyoshi are disgusting, I can't stand them. I wish you were in the country more René I miss hanging out with a nice person." René barely spoke back with the ice on him. Michael learned that Mei and René were closer to each other than to their other cousins. René treated her just like his younger sister since they had grown up together after he met her. At least he had someone that was on his side and didn't want to see him beaten up. Tamaki got in the limo and they started to go.  
"Your dad is still talking to Yoshio, Mei you can stay the night with us or go home with your mom when she drops Kyouya off. René I am sorry I couldn't protect you from this."  
"It's okay father, this isn't your fault."  
"And know it's not yours either."

"Oh my god, René!" Sara ran into the hall hearing the front door open to see Michael helping René inside. They had only been gone a few hours; she thought it was strange they were home soon. Once he was in his room Tamaki told her what happened.  
"Sorry mom, I kinda punched someone."  
"What!"  
"Sara he did it to help René so don't get upset with him, I'm grateful he did what he did."  
"I couldn't let them to continue to hit him, I mean he wasn't even trying to fight back for whatever reason." Sara was still upset that her son hit someone but if Tamaki wasn't upset about it then she wouldn't get too mad at him.  
"Does Kyouya know yet about what happened?"  
"I don't think so. I couldn't talk to him before we came home. He is going to be a bear when he finds out though."

René laid on his bed with more ice to help the pain and swelling. He could barely see out of his right eye. He knew Michael and his father were downstairs talking to Sara. She had seen him when they came in. He had seen his face in one of the hallway mirrors and he was a complete mess, maybe he should have fought back a little.  
"René I brought you aspirin." Sitting up he saw his dad enter, it seemed he was back.  
"Your father told me what happened. Here let me see your face, make sure it's nothing serious."  
René kept flinching as Kyouya checked him out.  
"So how bad is it?"  
"Your face or your grandfathers attitude?"  
"…both."  
"Well, your face should heal in a week or two with plenty of ice. Your grandfather, well don't worry about him. Let Akito fix this now."  
"I really messed up didn't I?"  
"By not fighting back against your cousins? Yes. But René you did nothing wrong. You can't live your life the way you want if you had continued to lie. You did the right thing tonight and whatever happens now happens. Now try to get some rest alright."  
"What will happen to you and father?"  
"Let us worry about that for right now. We can talk later." With that Kyouya walked out to let René get some sleep. Knowing his dad didn't want to talk meant something happened between him and his father before when they were talking alone. What was going to happen to his parents now? Were they about to lose everything from this?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_ I wasn't going to bruise René's pretty face but it just seemed perfect. I am so mean. :) Please review.  
~Femalefighter~_


	9. Step Into The Unknown

Chapter 9  
**Step Into The Unknown**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Kyouya walked into their bedroom to see Tamaki watching TV in bed. When he left his father he was surprised to see Fuyumi come up to him telling him something had happened to René and Tamaki took him home. She didn't know details but she told Tamaki that she would take him home since Mei was now at his house. He wasn't expecting to hear Tamaki tell him that René gad gotten beaten up when he got home. Hearing the full story he wanted to go to Akito's and beat up his kids as sick as that sounded. René didn't deserve that, his son couldn't catch a break and that wasn't fair. He had done nothing wrong.

"So what happens now Kyouya?" Tamaki turned off the TV and allowed their bed lamps to be the only light in the room.  
"I don't know Tamaki."  
"Well didn't your father say something to you? What will happen to you, or to René? Is his dream officially gone?"  
"I don't know. My father didn't say two words to me the entire time I was alone with him. I have no clue as to what he is planning. Will he fire me, disown me, continue to push René as his successor, disown René, I have no idea what comes next. My father has always been a man of few words but he has always spoken his mind, especially with disproval. Tamaki him just staring at me sent chills down my spine, he hasn't done that to me in twelve years at least."  
"What do we do then?"  
"We go on with life and see what happens. Even if I lose my position you're working so we'll manage. I'm not worried so you shouldn't start."  
"I won't only because you are telling me not to."  
Kyouya climbed into bed for the night. Wrapping his arms around Tamaki he rested his lips on the others neck. Not knowing what happened now scared him; he hated not knowing what the future held. He promised Tamaki he would take care of him and their family for as long as he lived and he didn't want to change that.  
"I feel horrible for what happened to René we should have seen that as a possibility."  
"Tamaki we had no idea or hints that he would be ganged up on by his family."  
"I promised him that everything would work out, I told him not to worry and that we would handle Yoshio."  
"Don't start blaming yourself. We didn't know how my father would take the news. We knew he wouldn't be thrilled by it but we didn't know how angry he would be. I still plan to protect René and let him achieve what he deserves."  
"I plan on it too, but we told him to have Michael come along. We should have told your father ourselves and kept them out of it then we could have saved them from all of this."  
"You can't baby him forever. René had to be the one to tell him, we wouldn't have done anything to help. Besides if this didn't happen now then when they came back to Japan once out of school he would have told him and we would be at this point anyway."  
"What if they had gotten married first, not now obviously they are too young but,"  
"Wouldn't have solved anything Tamaki and you know that. Now come on let's go to bed alright."  
Feeling Kyouya's arms around him Tamaki tried to fall asleep but he couldn't. He tried so hard to protect René from this yet he gave into desire and now his son would suffer for it. He loved Kyouya and was happy with him but this was one of the reasons as to why he left.

René woke up in the morning from feeling his face hurt. Hesitantly he got up and looked at his mirror. Well the swelling went down, the left side of his face was all black and blue though and his lip was cut in a few places. Yukio has a ring on the hand he punched him with. Why didn't he fight back? Did he want to seem like a better person?  
"Hey René are you up breakfast is ready." Looking at the door she saw Sophia frozen in the doorway. Right she had already been asleep by the time they got home last night.  
"René what happened to you?"  
"It's nothing Sophia come on let's get some food."  
"René hey wait what's going on? Everyone is in a weird mood, nobody is talking much."  
René dropped down to be eye level with her, he hoped this would make sense.  
"Last night we learned something about some of our family members and everyone is trying to figure out what to do now. I bet if you try to get everyone to relax they will."  
Both watched as Kane and Lilly raced downstairs for breakfast.  
"Or they'll handle that for us."  
Taking her hand they walked downstairs to eat with the others.

Michael saw René and looked down at his plate. He couldn't make eye contact with him, he felt terrible for what happened last night. This was his entire fault. René got hurt because of him, he needed to come up with something to make it up to him.  
"At least the swelling went down. Can you see out of your eye now?"  
"I can father. It hurts a lot still, though I didn't expect it not to."  
"Take more aspirin after you eat that will help."  
"Yes dad."  
Nudging Sophia's leg under the table she took that as a cue to lighten the somber mood from everyone. René's idea for her worked; soon everyone was talking more and joking around. Today was Christmas Eve they, shouldn't be sad there was nothing to be sad about. They were still a family and at the end of the day that was all that really mattered. Sara and Sean were here with their family and to René they were his second parents just as Tamaki and Kyouya were to Michael. This was a great time since they hardly got all together like this, the time needed to be enjoyed fully.

After breakfast René sat with the others to listen to his father play the piano. Listening to certain pieces always made him want to cry. He wasn't sure of the title of the piece but that wasn't important.  
"René can I talk to you for a minute?" Michael walked behind the couch to whisper in René's ear. Moving Sophia off his shoulder he got up to follow Michael upstairs. He seemed upset about something, René hoped he didn't get bad news from their friends in France.  
"You were right René and I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. You getting hurt and possibly losing everything is all because of me. If you want to break up with me and try to talk to your grandfather to see if you can fix this I'll understand."  
"No thanks. And Michael you need to understand something, believe it or not I really love you and this was coming for me. If not now then in the future if we stay together. None of this is your fault, see I told my parents about what you wanted to do months ago and they both agreed it was the right thing. My grandfather would have found out eventually I mean what if we got married and moved out here and he found out then, would you have divorced me? I hope not."  
"How can you not hate me right now after what you went through?"  
"My grandfather slapping me while still shocked me isn't your fault. You didn't make him slap me, I did. Look I've always had strict guidelines on me since I moved to Japan, from him. If I didn't want him to get angry then I wouldn't have pissed him off, but then I wouldn't be happy with life since I wouldn't be with you so I can handle his palm coming across me. My face will heal in a week or so. And as for my cousins, well I had it coming, they were right. My grandfather did fawn over me. Again I shouldn't have tried to take what was rightly theirs. But know that my uncle will take care of them since they messed up his image and my uncle is like my grandfather in that way, only a hell of a lot nicer to family outside of those two. If I lose my chance to work for the family then I can still find work in my field. There are always hospitals that need doctors so I'm not worried.  
"René still I…"  
"Michael enough already, please no more sorrow from you." Pulling Michael closer by wrapping his arms around him he kissed his lips. Maybe this would get through to him and make him understand. Breaking apart sooner then he would have liked he touched his lips.  
"Sorry but that really hurts. I guess that means no kissing until my face heals."  
"No kissing, no sex, you know René your high maintenance."  
"Well I am an Ootori after all and you saw my family." Smiling the best he could he took Michael's hand in his own and walked back downstairs. With this taken care of he wanted to be with the others. He was worried about not knowing what the future held for him and his family but he wasn't going to make Michael worry about it.

Sophia opened the door to René's room to see if he was asleep. Seeing him so bruised worried her, why would anyone attack her brother? He was a good boy and he said it was from family, family didn't do this to each other.  
"René?" Hearing his mattress shift she saw his bed lamp go on."  
"Something wrong Sophia, shouldn't you be in bed?"  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
"Come here." Walking in and closing the door she ran over to his bed and climbed on it. He had just gotten into bed when she came to his room; a part of him figured she would show up. Making sure she wasn't about to fall out of bed he turned the light out and they fell asleep. He was glad he had this bond with her even if she was the only one he had it with at least he had it. He always wanted to be close to his siblings no matter how far apart in age they were. It was just harder because of it; he grew up with Sophia, and not so much with the twins, or even Isabelle for that matter.

The holidays had been a great time with everyone. New Years had always meant something to him but having his friends and family under one roof made the moment even better. He was saddened by the thought that with them over he would have to fly back to France next week. At least he could enjoy the time still since no one had started school yet. Life followed the same pace it always did making him feel like he still lived at home. Routines they had started years ago were still working, since everyone was off from school so was Tamaki, Kyouya had gone back to work two days after the New Year.

"René, René some things wrong!" Both René and Michael had looked at the door to René's room as Sophia bust in. Thankfully they weren't doing anything but talking on his bed when she entered.  
"How many times do I have to tell you to knock, what if I had been getting dressed?"  
"Some things wrong, you have to find out what it is."  
"Wait what? Some things wrong yet you don't what? How do you know that there is something then?"  
"Dad came home early, he never comes home early. Now he is in the office with father."  
"So what do you want me to do, I'm not eavesdropping on their conversation."  
"Renéeeeeee." She had grabbed his hand to try and pull him off the bed, he wasn't even budging. If he lifted his arm right she would probably hang from him.  
"I would go see what's up René. Before your sister pulls her arm out of her socket."  
"Alright fine but I don't see what I can do. If they wanted us to know then they would have told us." Leaving Sophia in the room with Michael he walked out to see Abby just outside his room. Obviously she felt weird entering without being invited. Pushing her in his room he walked downstairs. He didn't see Sara or Sean down here, he wondered if they were all talking together. Standing outside of the office door he didn't have to get too close to hear that his parents were inside talking to each other.

"Tamaki I can't simplify it anymore. My father let me go this morning, he probably would have fired me sooner but we have been off since the party."  
"I understand that, why, I mean how? How can he do that?"  
"He is upset with René no doubt. Let's face it, Yukio and Kiyoshi maybe the ones legitimately in line to take over but René has always been the better choice. We know firsthand that my father hates our relationship." Tamaki just nodded in agreement, Yoshio never acknowledged him when they saw each other. "So he wasn't going to accept René's. My guess is that he was hoping he could take the plans for me growing up and give them to René. Who accepted them."  
"See this is what gets me so mad with the two of you. You both know Yoshio holds power and he knows he can control you with it. You always give in to him, neither of you ever wanted to stand against him. I've watched both you and René do it. You are both always willing to give it all up for that man. And he isn't stupid to not realize it so he threatens you with it. You'll never go against him so you always accept what he tells you. You always play by his rules, you of all people never do that and I get so aggravated by it. Remember when this whole thing started, you were willing to turn everything you worked for over to Akito just as your father wanted. Why can't you make your own decisions Kyouya!"  
"I didn't have much of a choice Tamaki! He wasn't giving me a choice, he told me straight out to pack up and leave."  
"Then create a choice, that's what your good for! You've never accepted things you didn't like. Maybe you should talk to your family and see if they can't help you. I'm not saying you have to do that right now but you should consider it. I know you, and while you'll enjoy being home now with everyone you won't like being home for too long, you love working. You've worked so hard to get back into a hospital; don't let all that hard work go to waste. Don't let René see that you're willing to accept this situation. He already knows that this was why I tried to hide him from this life."

René had gone back upstairs once his parent's conversation settled down. He didn't tell Sophia what he heard but he told her that everything was fine and not to worry. Michael could see that something had happened and it had something to do with his grandfather. He really wished there was something he could do to fix this.  
"Forget it." René laid down on his back to stare up at the ceiling. Sophia and Abby had gone back into Sophia's room leaving the two alone. "I know what you're thinking Michael and I want you to forget it."  
"Fine what was I planning then?"  
"You were going to talk to my grandfather and bargain with him until a plan was worked out so he would leave us alone and give my dad his job back. I won't let you sell your soul too."  
"What's with this sell your soul thing, you've said that before."  
"When I was younger my parents nearly broke up because my grandfather got angry with my dad for wanting to marry my father. And for having a child with him already, that got him completely pissed off now that I think about it. Anyway I had gone to my grandfather and told him that I would do all I had to do to prove myself and bring success to my father and his name so long as he let my parents stay together. Well he allowed it under a few conditions. You know those conditions since you saw how angry he got with me. I will not allow you to do what I did."  
"But I need to do something for you."  
"Let my father and I handle this. This is between me and my family and you're not part of this family, yet."  
"At this rate I don't know if I want to be."  
"What are you saying?" Sitting up he looked at Michael's face, what was he getting at?  
"I'm saying I may not want to take your name and be part of your family since I've seen how they act. I may have you take mine or we'll keep our own names and not chance it. Your family has issues, massive issues."  
"Ohhhhh, phew. Scared me for a second there."

The day before everyone was flying back to France Tamaki and Kyouya were surprised by their visitor. Akito had showed up to talk to them. He wanted to make it up to them and of course René for his sons' behavior. He told them that they were currently spending some time, six months at least, in the country without support from him. They needed a life lesson on hard work and they would learn better attitudes out there then in the city. When René was called in the room to join the conversation he saw that his parents looked happy.  
"I am glad to see your face is healing nicely, though it shouldn't have been injured at all." His face _was _healing nicely. All that showed was a bruise under his eye but that should be gone soon.  
"I have a business deal for you René. How would you like to work for me once you're out of school?" René was floored; did he just hear him right? Was he really just offered a job by his uncle, the one everyone wanted to work for?  
"If your grades stay as excellent as they are then I would be honored to have you join my staff of doctors. Of course there is still room for advancement if you chose to have a desk job. And your parents tell me you wanted to become your fathers successor correct?"  
"Yes. It was the whole reason I started going to school to study medicine." Though with his dad no longer working that idea died.  
"Well you still could since as of next week he will be working at the hospital with me as well. My father may not see a bright future from you but I do and I want you on my team before someone else realizes you're potential. So what do you say? If you want time to think it over then please take it. I plan to have a spot always open for you."  
"I'll take the job sir, thank you. I promise I won't let you down!"  
"I know you won't. Since this will be your first job and one that can't allow for error I'll make sure you're well trained before your set off on your own."

René was practically jumping up and down for joy once he left the room. This was fantastic he was going to work for his uncle. This was huge for him, possibly even bigger then working for his grandfather. Akito may own and run a large portion of his grandfathers company but he was always left alone when it came to how to do his job. The whole family knew it and that's why people always wanted to work him. With this he wouldn't have to worry about his grandfather stepping in. And if his dad was going to work at the same hospital then he could study under him in hopes to take over just as he planned to. Now he really couldn't wait to finish school and get started. It was about time life started to get better.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Now to get back to the plot I planned for. :)  
Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	10. Sure Fire Winners

Chapter 10  
**Sure Fire Winners**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

René stood outside of the locker room knowing the team, including Michael were already inside. The team's first official practice was today. It was too cold still to play outside but with a new gym revamp they could run some things inside. Today was the day they were going to tell the guys they were dating each other. If they could manage to make everything work out with his grandfather then the guys could handle it. Michael was surprised when he suggested the idea. He was all for it, had been since the start of the new school year but he let René take his time. Obviously this whole idea scared him and after he saw what Yoshio could do he understood why.

The reaction they got wasn't what they were expecting.  
"You owe me twenty Ryan, pay up."  
"Man you guys suck."  
René just looked at them as money was handed over.  
"You guys bet on us dating?"  
"Of course we did. It was hard not to, there was just something about how you guys acted when school started again. Almost as if you had been together all summer."  
"Funny we weren't, I had gone back home and didn't see Michael at all."  
"Told you, hand it back over."  
"Damn."  
Having that go even smoother then they could have imagined René relaxed to enjoy the start of the new season.

With baseball, school, and a somewhat of a social life outside of both, time flew by. It was hard to believe he was going into his senior year this coming fall. Tamaki had a hard time believing it. René would be turning twenty-two this August. Where was the time going? Soon he would be looking for a place to live and start a life away from him. The thought brought nightmares, making Kyouya invest in sleeping pills for them, if Tamaki wasn't going to take them then he was. The family had flown out to France to see the championship game since the school had made it again. This would be René's third and possible last year that he could play. He could play his senior year but he wasn't sure if it would fit with his class and the training he needed outside of the classroom. Everyone was hoping he could play next year but they understood why they shouldn't push it. René had been a little disappointed that the championship game was in Paris this year. Since this could be the last time he played he hoped to go somewhere different.

Having his family come to France right before the end of the year did make life interesting, trying to study at their place turned out to be impossible. He was all packed and ready to go so after the final game they could go visit his grandmother and then head back to Japan. He felt bad for living in the city and rarely taking a day he had off to go see her. She wasn't that far from him. He had planned to her more, after not knowing about her until after he moved to Japan he felt it was only fair to try to make an effort. His family hoped that he could enjoy this summer since it could be the last summer he lived with them. He had other plans though. He was hoping to spend some time with his dad and get a feel for what he did. The idea was already approved by Akito so now they just needed to pick a few days to do it. This summer would be great he could already feel it.

"Michael can come back with us this summer you know that we don't care." René was loading their bags in the car to head to the airport; the driver never knew what to do when he had nothing to do.  
"I know but he is attending a camp this summer. He could get scouted from people all over the world. It's a great opportunity for him."  
"Aren't you worried about what will happen if he does get scouted to a team here?" René shoved a suitcase in the back of the trunk, getting it all the way in he stood up straight to look at his father. What brought that up?  
"A little bit I guess but he really wants this so I'll support him the best I can. He is hoping a team in Japan will try to get him. Who knows, if he doesn't join a Japanese team maybe he won't play. He is here for a business management degree so he has that to fall back on." The thought of Michael being put on a team either way did upset him; they would never see each other. With practices and games Michael would always be away from home. Even if he played too he doubted they would be on the same team.  
"Well I'm sure you'll make it all work out one way or another. You two want to balance everything and your smart enough to."

René learned something about his sister, she loved to talk. She must have picked it up from their father. Sophia talked his ear off from the moment they boarded the jet until he shushed her so they could sleep. He loved her but he needed her to be quiet for a few moments. How did her parents handle her on the way over? No wonder their father pushed her to sit next to him. He would have to thank his parents for this once they landed.

Being home was great, he always said it but it was true. He could relax here; the pressure of doing well was gone. Laying across the couch reading sports magazine to enjoy the downtime was fantastic.  
"Someone wants you René." Sitting up enough to look behind the couch he saw Isabelle walking towards him. It was hard to believe she was turning three this July. From not being home it didn't feel like three years had gone by. But Sophia was turning eleven in November and the twins were eight already.  
"René!"  
"Isabelle!" Lifting her up he played with her for awhile. Tamaki said next to them and just watched. It was nice to see all of his kids home and friendly towards each other. He feared that the younger three would end up as Kyouya was with his older brothers. It wasn't until René had wanted to work for the family that Akito and Jiro got involved, before then it none of them were really close. It was probably only for their gain at the start but everyone seemed to benefit from it. And René was excited to work for Akito so he wasn't going to step in the way of that.  
"So father what do you think?"  
"I'm sorry what were you saying?"  
"I know I still have a lot of time to think about it but do you think you and dad could keep an ear out for any houses that go up for sale in the area? Michael and I discussed it a few times and we want something where we are close by but not something where we are always over." He also wanted something nearby in case things became rocky with Michael because of their careers but he wasn't going to mention that.  
"Sure René we can do that for you. But you know that you both can live here when you get out of school while you both get settled into work."  
"Thanks, I figured as much. I just don't want to miss a chance if one comes up. We know that houses around here don't go up all too often."  
Tamaki already had plans to help his son with housing. He was just waiting until the right time to tell him. Maybe he would tell him as a graduation gift.

The first day René went to work with Kyouya he was a little overwhelmed. He wasn't sure what to expect at times and with paperwork procedures, checking all of the assigned patients and dealing with any sudden emergencies would make anyone feel overwhelmed.  
"You'll get used to it trust me. And when you move back home you'll be shadowing me for a full year at minimum. I hope I didn't just scare you away from today's events though." About an hour or two after they arrived the hospital was put on stand-by to receive victims from a multi-car accident on one of the major highways.  
"No way today was a great learning experience. It will be great to learn from you too. I'm really glad we'll get to work together for years."  
Kyouya looked at the excitement and smile on his sons face; he really was glad that they would be together. He was too and since he was still young they could work together even longer than most.  
"Bet your glad your assumption about my age was wrong the first time."  
He didn't understand what his dad was getting at at first, and then he remembered. When he first met him he guessed his age and thought he was in his thirty's. If he had been right then his dad would be in his mid to late forties and could be planning on retiring in a few years.  
"Yea I am."

René had gone with his dad all week and was exhausted by the time they got home. He knew his body needed time to adjust but right now he just wanted to sleep every chance he got. That Saturday he didn't realize he slept in later than normal until he heard Sophia run out of the room yelling something. What was she doing now? Rolling over he covered his face with his covers and tried to go back to bed.  
"René are you okay? René can you hear me?"  
Flopping on his back he opened an eye to see his father standing over his bed.  
"Something wrong father?"  
"Are you feeling okay? It's almost noon, you've never slept in this late." Sitting up he looked at his clock to see his father was right.  
"Sophia came in to see if you wanted to go out and got scared when you didn't acknowledge her and that you were still asleep."  
"Oh, well, I'm fine. Guess I'm just exhausted from being with dad all week."  
"Want to go back to bed?"  
"No, I should get up."  
"Yay! Now we can do something today!" Sophia ran into the room excited that she wouldn't have to be bored anymore now that he was up.  
"On second thought never mind my pillow seems to be calling my name."  
"Noooooooooooo! Don't go back to bed René, come on get up." Sophia was the best, always so dramatic, just like their father. Tamaki got up to let leave them alone, his job of seeing that René was alright was finished.  
"Sophia, have you ever thought about doing drama at school?"  
"No why?"  
"Thank you!" Tamaki was glad that someone had the same thought he did about her.

After that week René decided not to go with his dad as often. Kyouya busted him that he couldn't handle it; luckily for René his father had sudden business conference for two weeks in Kyoto. For two weeks at least he had an excuse as to why he couldn't go. Why make the housekeeper watch the others when he was home? It did get him away from the possibility that he was weaker energy wise then he thought.

Tamaki and Kyouya stopped in the hall by the stairs as they heard footsteps running down them. That was probably the twins having yet another race. Tamaki really wished they wouldn't do that for fear of them falling down. There were a lot of steps they could fall and roll down on. Both of them came close to it a few times already.  
"Those two are the ones that will make me old."  
"I thought you were already."  
"Kyouya! You're so mean. We are the same age so if I am then so are you."  
"Fine."  
"What? No not fine. Take it back, take it back, take it back!" And Tamaki wondered where Sophia got it from.  
"I take it back but you really should have known I was kidding to begin with. You'll be old when you turn forty in two years."  
"Kyouya!"  
"Hey father, dad, can Michael come stay with us for the rest of the summer?"  
Both stopped bickering with each other realizing that what they thought were the twins was really René.  
"Can who do what for how long?" Neither could understand a word René said when he saw them by the stairs.  
"Can Michael come over for the remainder of the summer?"  
"Well I don't care, Kyouya do you?" Not letting him answer he went back to talking to René.  
"Wasn't he attending a camp or something all summer?"  
"He is and a few team coaches looked into getting him too but he turned them down since they were in France. But that interested a few teams here once they learned that he wanted to play in Japan. So, instead of him renting a hotel while the teams test him out, I was thinking he could stay here. If that's cool with you guys."  
"Its fine, of course he can stay here."  
"Alright! Thanks father." Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he ran back up the stairs. "Did you hear that? Yea you can stay here I told you they wouldn't care."  
"Is it really a smart idea to let them stay together Tamaki?"  
"Well René is going to be twenty-two in August and if they are going to do something they could do it at Michael's hotel room or they've done it in France."  
"I never thought I'd hear those words leave your mouth Tamaki."  
"I'm trying so leave me alone."

It was nice and a little strange to have Michael staying over. He had before but for some reason it felt different. Maybe this was because his father was constantly asking him where they were going whenever they went out. Apparently his parents got his thought in their heads that Michael was only here to look for houses. The thought hadn't crossed their minds but since they learned that they wanted to pull some pranks.  
"You should get a ring for your finger."  
"My parents would kill us, though they would think that's why I mentioned for them to keep an ear out for houses."  
"You did tell them we weren't going to live together officially until after graduation right? And the only reason I want to live together so soon is because my Japanese isn't great and I don't trust myself living alone with it."  
"I did but come on you know my father."

To help prove the point that as much as René and Michael were together, they weren't Michael slept in a guest room, just like he did whenever he came to visit. He wanted to stay on Tamaki and Kyouya's good side, and he had never gotten on their bad side before. He also knew they were being kind enough to let him stay here since he wasn't here visiting René. Though being able to had its advantages.

Everyone minus Kyouya, who couldn't get out of work, was heading to the stadium to watch Michael. Today was the last day he would practice with different teams and they would bid for him. He hadn't told René what teams he could go to though he had a pretty good idea from watching a few of the open practices. Since friends and family of the teams were allowed to go and Michael's family couldn't fly out so Tamaki decided to go for him. Watching the practices before this one René couldn't wait to play again next year. He would do the best he could to balance baseball into his day, even if he wasn't a starter so he wouldn't play as much at least he was playing.  
"Will Michael have to leave school if he gets signed?"  
"Technically their not allowed to. See the baseball camp is designed for players in college going into their final year. All teams that scout players have already agreed to not pull players out of school."  
"Well that's good."  
"Hey René can you come here for a second?"  
Running to the gate to talk to Michael, Tamaki and the others sat on one of the first rows behind home plate. This was the first time any of them were at an actual stadium. Even sitting in the stands you felt small, how did the players manage it? René vanished over the wall to the dugout to climb back over it a few minutes later in a daze.  
"René are you okay?"  
"Ah ha. I've never been better."  
"What's with the smile?"  
"I got to talk with Hayato Sakamoto. I've been following his career since he joined the Yomirui Giants. He has so much talent. Michael will learn a lot if they are teammates."  
"What position is he?"  
"Shortstop."  
So that was it, René looked up to him. He had wanted to be as good as him that's why he played shortstop in school. That was his idol he spoke to making him so happy. And knowing that Michael could be on his team he would get to see more of him.

Today had gone well for Michael and once he graduated he would be an official player for the Yomirui Giants. He was too excited to sleep. This was huge for him and his family who were supporting his decision all the way. Rolling over again he tried to get his eyes to stay closed.  
"Hey Michael are you asleep?" He heard René whispering from the door. Well if they talked then maybe he could fall asleep sometime tonight.  
"No."  
"Great." Walking in René moved over to the bed to sit on the edge of it. "I couldn't sleep and I figured you couldn't either."  
"Thinking of Hayato again? You're lucky I'm not the jealous type."  
"Oh ha-ha. If you're going to be that way I'll go back to my room."  
"Alright I'm sorry, I'm sorry. So what really brought you here? I don't need your parents to come after me when they see you're not in your room."  
"I'm not little they don't check on me. I just wanted to say congratulations on your new career, you deserve it." To prove how happy he was for him he brought their lips together. René could feel his body tensing to make sure this didn't go too far just as it always did every time they kissed each other. He wasn't stupid, he was smarter from past experiences, they both were. Moving closer, forcing Michael down he felt him move away slightly so he could speak.  
"René are you sure about this?" Both knew what this was leading to if they let their bodies take over their minds.  
"Let's take this as far as we want." He wasn't sure what came over him just then he only knew that he didn't care right now. He wanted Michael as much as Michael wanted him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

New record, two chapters where nothing serious happens to anyone. Let's see how far I can keep this up shall we? Also little fun fact. I named the chapter as before I started typing it up and I just chose something that sorta fit I thought. Anyway I chose it from my Itunes list and it's Adam Lamberts Sure Fire Winners. As I was getting ready to post this it started playing and it fits nicely actually. Go me. There is your fun little fact now please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	11. First Semester First Half

Chapter 11  
**First Semester First Half**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Deciding to stay in Japan until after René's birthday worked out well for them. Well for René anyway, once he was in France he learned that he didn't have class the next day. Michael did but at least one of them could unpack the few things they couldn't get to the day before. Having nothing to do made him tired. It was probably also the jet lag since he hadn't slept well on the plane or last night, he felt exhausted. His eyes started to drift until he heard his phone go off.  
_*quick game at four in square?*_ He figured this text was coming since the weather was still nice and Michael got out of class at three-thirty.  
_*Yea I'll be there.*_ Well so much for a nap. He would sleep well tonight. Getting off the bed he went to change clothes and head over to the park. He would have to grab a coffee on his way.

Playing with the guys woke him up. Having to stay sharp helped keep his senses ready for anything. He did learn that he wasn't running as fast as he normally did and had to slide more because of it. He was still playing hard so in his mind it all worked out.  
"René if you hit another home run you're getting the ball after you score."  
"I'll go easy, promise. Be ready you guys." Hitting the ball with a little less energy than before he was able to stick to his promise, the ball fell just short of the homerun line but he was still able to make it to third. If he had been more energized he probably could have made it to home but he didn't want to push himself.  
"Alright Michael time to show us that your worth playing for the Giants."  
"Consider it done." The time spent with them paid off as the ball was hit with much more power than last year.

Michael noticed René got back to the dorm to collapse on his bed. He wasn't even going to change? That wasn't like him.  
"Soooo tired." His words were muffled from being spoken into the mattress.  
"You don't want food, I'm starving."  
"Can we order in?"  
"Yea what do you want?"  
"Food. Menus in the top draw of my desk, pick one and order me whatever you're getting."  
Keeping an eye on René who was slowly pushing himself up, he walked over to the desk to pull them out.  
"I'm going to shower so I don't sleep while trying to eat, here's my wallet." Throwing his wallet on the desk he walked into the bathroom. Michael was going to pay but since René insisted. He couldn't get over how horrible he looked. Maybe it was just the dirt making him look the way he did.

René rolled over yet again to get comfortable and fall asleep. He felt so exhausted yet his eyes wouldn't stay closed and his mind wouldn't shut off.  
"René are you okay over there?" Michael couldn't help but hear René throw his weight as he rolled from side to side.  
"This sucks."  
"Come here."  
Doing as he was told René got up and moved under the covers beside Michael.  
"Are you sick?"  
"No I don't think so, I don't feel it. I just can't sleep."  
Getting up, Michael walked into the bathroom and came back a few seconds later holding a glass of water and something else. "Here this should help. It's just a sleeping pill."  
Ready to try anything for some sleep he swallowed the pills and moved closer to Michael once he was back in bed.

Sleeping for the rest of the night helped but he still didn't feel a hundred percent. Now it was probably nerves since he started his classes today and he had feeling they wouldn't be easy. When you can't pronounce the names of your classes you know you are in for trouble. He also had to factor in the outside training he would be starting next semester, well so much for baseball. By the end of the first day he didn't feel any worse but he didn't feel any better. After he ate he would do his homework and pass out for the night. Having a full night's sleep would probably fix this.  
"I can't get hooked on these right?" Asking Michael from the bathroom as he shook out two pills he half waited for an answer.  
"Just don't take them every day and you'll be good. Two days in a row shouldn't do anything."  
"Good." With that he swallowed them and walked to his bed.

"René turn it off." Michael rolled over as he heard René's alarm start to go off. Not hearing it go off he grumbled to a sitting position to find out why.  
"René?' He noticed he wasn't in bed that could explain it. But if he wasn't there then where was he? Walking over to turn it off he heard René in the other room.  
"Hey what's wrong, René are you feeling okay?" It seemed liked a stupid question considering he head was in the toilet. Sitting back he stood up to go to the sink.  
"I think I have food poisoning. What I ate last night tasted off I thought and now I feel sick."  
"Do you need something to help you feel better or will nothing help?"  
"I need to feel better and go to class."  
"Forget it and go back to bed, I'll e-mail your teachers for you so they know why you aren't there." Michael dragged him back to bed before he could fight him.  
"What's your password for your e-mail."  
"Just sign in on my laptop it's saved on the computer." Sliding back under the covers he tried to go back to bed. As much as he loved school staying in bed right now was something he loved more.  
Michael was brushing his teeth when René ran back in to throw his guts up.  
"I am never… eating from…La Procope …ever again."  
"Can't say I blame you." He didn't see that lasting too long though since René loved that place ever since he found out about them his freshman year.

Coming back from class at five to see René asleep didn't surprise him. The next day when he was just as bad all day Michael decided to step in.  
"You look like crap, you're not eating, you're not sleeping, there is no way you'll be better after this weekend."  
"Why not? I'm just sick, it will pass soon."  
"Tell me do you feel sick? I mean like with a cold or something around there?"  
"Well no but,"  
"Then go see a doctor, see what's messing with you. Hell they might be able to give you something so you don't throw up the little you are eating."  
"If I go will you stop hounding me?"  
"Yes."  
"Then fine but I'm dragging you along." Just happy that René was going to see someone he didn't mind going with him. He was getting worried that this was more serious then René was letting on, that it wasn't just food poisoning. He wasn't a doctor so he didn't know what else it could be but he knew not eating and getting sick could lead to much more complicated things.

"This sucks." René finally sat in the examining room at the ER. Since it was Saturday the doctor's closed earlier leaving René no choice but to go to the hospital to see someone. After waiting almost two hours he was finally admitted to wait some more.  
"See had you thrown up sooner you would have been here sooner.  
"Don't start with me I'm in no mood."  
Three hours in total waiting and he knew nothing,  
"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong, nothing comes back in the tests. Give it another day or so and it should pass. Your symptoms sound like a virus."  
_*No shit.*_  
Michael could feel René's anger rising, he was going to be so pissed off with him for making him come here.

"I'm not a doctor yet and even I could have done a better job." René slammed the door to the room and crawled back in bed. He was not feeling well enough to deal with this shit, no wonder his dad always complained about other hospitals his family didn't own. As he shifted to get comfortable he took his wallet and phone out of his pants pocket and drop them on the floor beside his bed .  
"So then do it if you know how." The thought sounded pretty good actually. It would be good practice and since the doctors here couldn't find anything it couldn't hurt. After what he just went through he wasn't in the mood to look into it now.

Michael walked into the room coming back from the library to see René up. He must be feeling better since he was sitting in bed surrounded by his school books.  
"Glad to see you doing something."  
"I'm tired of feeling like I'm going to be sick at any moment. Come help me." Throwing his own books on his bed he sat across from René to see what he could do to help.  
"Write down in the second column all the names I give you. They are all things that have my symptoms. I can look into them more after but this book here on my lap is full of diseases, virus, all that good stuff." The book he was talking about was huge, at least a thousand pages. Did René have to carry that around with him?  
Not having to stop to write down each one he found he could go through the book a lot faster. He was already half way through it. Being able to cut out diseases spread by tropic insects helped, he hadn't gone anywhere near the places they were found. Michael didn't think he was making it faster since he had to ask how to spell a few of them.

"So what's next?" Looking up he saw René flipping between two pages, going over the information again and again. "Find something?"  
"Give me that." Snatching his notebook he looked over the three pages of information.  
"What's with the look on your face? You're not dying on me are you? Not that it's funny and I shouldn't be joking about that,"  
"Michael shut up for a minute!" He understood that tone, René found something that scared him, he was getting defensive from it.  
"Fill me in. What did you come across?"  
Throwing his textbook on Michael's lap he pointed to the bottom of the page.  
"And the next page."  
Michael's eyes got wide just after a few sentences.  
"Shit."  
"Exactly."  
"But there is no way this is right, right? I mean this doesn't really fit does it?"  
Flipping to the last page of his notebook René started drawing a few lines and scribbled fast to map something out. Circling two numbers he passed the notebook to Michael.  
"This is the date it could be from, this is now. Count the spaces between the two numbers and read the description in the text."  
Following René's instructions he counted the spaces in the notebook and read the description in the book that fit his number.  
"So according to this then this means,"  
"I'm almost six weeks pregnant? Yea most likely."

René pushed his books to the foot of his bed to lie on top curled up. He didn't know what to think or do. He didn't want to be right; he didn't want to be pregnant. And if he was then what would he do? He would have to have the baby; there was no way he would get an abortion, unless the baby was facing major developmental issues.  
"Oh my god!" Snapping up he could feel his hear racing inside his chest. What had he done?  
"What? René are you okay?" Moving away from his desk and his failed attempt at homework he moved to René.  
"I could have done serious harm to the baby."  
"What are you talking about? You don't and haven't done anything."  
"I played baseball with the guys just the other day and to make matters worse I've been taking sleeping pills."  
Michael grabbed René's shoulders hoping he would calm down before he made himself sick.  
"Before you start panicking you need to breathe. You don't even know for sure if you are pregnant so don't start thinking you've hurt the baby."  
"But,"  
"But nothing René you need to relax. You can do that right?"  
"I don't know at the moment."  
"Listen why don't you and me step out of the room for a while. You could use some fresh air, are you up to going to my parents for dinner?"  
He had completely forgotten that Sara invited them over for dinner tonight. Other then feeling nauseous he wasn't sure if he could go and not blurt out his fear to them.  
"I'd rather not; I'm not feeling up to going anywhere. But go see your parents and tell them I said hello for me."  
"I won't be gone long. Try to nap and I'll be back by the time you wake up." He didn't want to leave René in the state he was in but he could see that he just wanted some time alone.  
"Wait Michael." Grabbing his hand he stopped him from getting ready. "Please don't say anything to them."  
Michael smiled at him, "Don't tell them that you've got food poisoning?"  
"No, I guess you're right. That's true." Letting go of his hand he laid back down.

René didn't remember falling asleep but he saw his eyes open to Michael standing over the bed. Getting up he saw it was eight-thirty, he slept the entire time Michael was gone.  
"Sorry to wake you but I got something for you."  
"Oh what's that a doggy bag from your mom?"  
"Well no, but I have that too."  
Seeing what Michael wanted to give him he just stared at it for a moment.  
"My mom has tons of those at the house so she'll never know I took one for you."  
"That's kinda a creepy thought, thanks for sharing."  
"How do you think I feel I grew up with it that way, I didn't want to know what was going on."  
Standing up he laughed a little; that was way more then he needed to know about Sara and Sean's love life. Or that there was still one, they were like his parents in that respect.

Allowing his legs to finally give out into his desk chair René just sat there. One hand covered half of his face while the other one held the test that brought his fears to life.  
"I'm going to have a baby. Now what do I do?"  
Standing behind René Michael took the test from him; the sign that showed it was positive stared at him.  
"So you're going to go through with this?"  
Pulling away from Michael he stood up to face him, he was pissed that Michael could even think of that.  
"Of course I'm going to go through with this! How could you think I wouldn't! Having an abortion, I won't even consider as an option!"  
"I'm sorry, don't get mad I was just asking."  
"I can't believe you right now! I mean you know my background and if,"  
"Don't say it! Your right I know your past but you're not your father! You don't have to do this just because your father did!"  
"Forget it, I'm having this baby! I don't know if I'll raise them or not but either way I am going to do this and if you don't like it then go to hell!" Storming into the bathroom he slammed the door just to get away from Michael until he calmed down.

Sitting on the edge of the tub René just stared at his hand on his stomach. He had acted so childish before. He was just scared, the unknown had always scared him and this was no different. A few minutes later Michael walked in to sit next to him.  
"Sorry for being an ass. As I said before any choice you make I'll support."  
Taking his hand René just sat there, he couldn't speak at the moment so just knowing Michael had him helped.  
"I'm really scared Michael. I don't know what to do. And what if I did so something to harm the baby. I'm so stupid I should have seen this sooner. And I'm supposed to be graduating in May, how can that be? God, I'm graduating or supposed to be now I don't even know if that will happen."  
As René started to breakdown and cry Michael put an arm around him to bring him closer. He wasn't sure what else to do to help him. He couldn't give him advice as he was scared too. He wasn't ready to be a father. He hadn't even thought about it, maybe a few times his parents brought up the idea since they wanted grandkids one day but not now.  
"Maybe you should talk to your father."  
René pulled away from him to look at the far wall.  
"No, I can't do that. This is the only thing I know for sure. My parents will kill me; you weren't there the last time Michael. But, my dad, he got so angry with me over a scare; a scare! If he finds out that I am really pregnant then, well, I know it won't be good."  
"René you can't hide this from them, or even my parents."  
"Yes I can. I'm in France. My parents don't come here that often and I don't do there. As for your parents I can hide it and when it gets to the point where I can't I can tell them I can't see them from school. I mean classes will probably keep me busy as the end of the school year for us gets closer."  
"Your really serious about this aren't you?"  
"I am. Michael, please don't say anything." He didn't like the idea but he agreed. Maybe once René got a good night's sleep he would see that his decision had so many flaws. And he doubted Tamaki and Kyouya would get or stay angry. Clearing his head he wrapped his arm back around René's waist as he moved to rest on him again. They had time to get this all to work out, right now they had each other and that was all that mattered.

After his last class René met up with Michael to go see a doctor. He would have gone alone but it was Michael's car and he really wanted him to be there. The trip wasn't really a short one since René decided to go to the other part of the city. He feared word would get out sooner if he stayed near the school. The car ride there was silent not helping the trip length feel any better. The car radio was on but it was low. Michael hadn't asked if he was still planning on not telling his parents but it had been on his mind since they left.  
"Turn right here."  
Doing as he was told he pulled into the parking lot. Both sat there for a moment before René unbuckled himself and stepped out of the car.

René held onto Michael's hand while he sat in the examining table waiting for the doctor. He could feel his hand trembling and knew Michael could feel it too as he tightened his grip.  
"Hello René I'm Dr. Heckerd, it is a pleasure to meet you." An average looking brunette woman walked in to the room. She was looking at his freshly made chart making sure she had the name right. After meeting Michael he sat in the corner to let her do her job.  
"Before I do anything I just need to ask a couple of questions."  
Nodding he let her start.  
"About how far along do you think you are? I'll get an about when an ultrasound is done but the closer I can calculate for you the better."  
"Well, it happened around the twenty-eighth of July so five going on six this weeks."  
"You don't smoke or drink correct, and if you do have you stopped?"  
"Well," His voice dropped to just above a whisper as a thought hit him, "I went out drinking a little for my birthday on the thirty-first of August. And a few days ago, before I knew any of this I took some pills to help me sleep and I played baseball with the team I'm on." He slouched to hold his head in his hands, he screwed up big time. He had completely forgotten about his birthday, he decided to drink a little at dinner with his family and when he went out with Michael he did shots of Sake. It hadn't been a lot but any alcohol could harm the baby. Writing what she was told down she had him lie back.  
"You stopped all of that?"  
"Yes."  
"Just relax for me now."

It seemed to take forever to wait until she found something. In reality it took only a minute.  
"I can't see any developmental problems at this moment in time. That doesn't mean there aren't any though or there won't be learning disabilities in the future. Everything has just started to develop so I won't be able to see if something isn't going right for a few more weeks. Make an appointment to see me in three weeks alright? Do you have any questions for me? Either of you?"  
"What do we do if something is wrong?"  
"Well there are quite a few options but it would depend on what you want to do and what exactly is going wrong."  
He sat up to try not to cry, he was angry with himself. His body didn't know what to do with this anger other then cry.  
"Try not to think about that René and relax. That is one of the most important things you can do right now. Don't think about what could but think about what is. You're going to have a baby! This is an exciting time. This is your first child correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you should be excited and happy! Both of you should be."  
Weakly he smiled at her; she didn't know the half of it.

Back in the car Michael started laughing. René cocked an eye at him. Clearly lost by what was so funny.  
"I think she thinks we are together."  
"Well we are together."  
"No, together, together, like we are married."  
"Oh, yea I kinda got that too."  
"You know we could make it for real."  
"Forget it. I won't marry you. Not right now anyway, that's the last thing I want to think about."  
"Fine, fine as you wish."  
The car ride back went a lot smoother as they started talking and René loosened up to laugh. They would figure it all out, they were smart people and they had time, until May fourth to deal with all the details. It was two weeks before their intended graduation but once he talked to his teachers next semester and told them what was going on maybe he could work things out differently.  
"I'm hungry."  
"About time I heard those words come from your mouth. What do you want? What things do you think will mess with you?"  
Knowing he had to really eat right and he still felt nauseous by most foods something healthy would be really good.

Michael really needed to keep a copy of René's classes with him. Getting out for the day he wanted to see if they could meet and have dinner. They could head to the kitchen the dorms held instead of the cafeteria. Having class until five was rough when it came to that. René was either still in class, or in the library, or in the dorm already if he could out around lunchtime. He text him but he never got back to him. So he was probably still in class then, guess that meant he was heading to the dorm room to wait for him,

"René!" Rushing to his side he lifted his head from the floor where he had collapsed. He had just walked into the room to see him crumpled on the floor. He had no idea how long he had been this way, minutes, hours. All he knew was that his breathing was off and he wasn't opening his eyes.  
"Hey René, wake up. Can you hear me? René!" For a second his eyes fluttered open to fall shut again. Taking his hand with the one that wasn't holding his head he held tightly to it.  
"Stay with me okay, help is coming. I won't let you go understand."

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Turns out two is my limit. I'm so horrible I know. Chapter 12 is coming as soon as my hand allows me to look at a pencil again. It's all figured out I just need to write it out. Please review. I was going to wait until 12 to post this but since I am having slight issues with that idea I decided to do it now, please don't hate me too much….I love you.  
~Femalefighter~


	12. First Semester Second Half

Chapter 12  
**First Semester Second Half**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Kyouya loved being a father. He loved being surrounded by his kids, going to their school things, hearing their odd stories, watching them grow. But there was one thing he found as a major flaw to being a parent.  
"Daddy….daddy…daddy."  
"Kyouya, wake up Isabelle wants you." Tamaki mumbled half asleep. Kyouya felt the covers by his neck moving, he had hoped that and the voices calling him were part of his dream.  
"Daddy," waking up he saw Isabelle in their room standing next to side of the bed, crying. Damn she did want him, Tamaki could continue to sleep. Sitting up to grab his glasses he felt Tamaki move his arm away from where it had been to wake him up and he rolled over. That ass, he had woken up to her voice so why couldn't have he seen what she wanted?  
"What is it Isabelle?"  
"I had a bad dream." Sighing he picked her up and stood up to help her fall back asleep in her own bed. He would have had her just stay with them for the rest of the night but he didn't want to hear Tamaki bitch in the morning. Apparently Tamaki feared that since he wasn't a morning person and had woken up on the wrong side of the bed one too many times from something Tamaki was doing, he would scare the kids if that happened if they were with them. But, he was up now wasn't he and Isabelle was hugging his neck to stay close to his chest so obviously she wasn't scared of him. That was it tomorrow he was confronting Tamaki on the real reason they couldn't just keep whoever wanted them in the middle of the night with them. Right now though all he wanted to go was get Isabelle back to bed so he could fall back asleep. Hopefully this wouldn't take long. Placing her back in bed he had to sit with her since she wouldn't let him go.  
"…love…daddy."  
"I love you too."_ *now fall asleep.*_

Walking back in the room he realized it was one-thirty. At least he could sleep for awhile longer before he had to get up again. Getting to the foot of the bed he heard the phone start ringing. Who the hell could be calling at this hour?  
"Can you get that Kyouya, since you're up?" Tamaki rolled over again to try to get further away from the sound. That bastard he heard him walk back in the room.  
"Fine." Picking it up he sat behind Tamaki on the bed to see who it was.  
"Hello? This is Kyouya yes. Is he okay? Do they know what happened?" Tamaki tuned out what Kyouya was saying; it was probably the hospital trying to get him to help with some emergency.

He felt his body move gently back and forth before his senses told him Kyouya was talking to him.  
"Go if you have to go. I won't stop you from doing your job."  
"That wasn't the hospital Tamaki. That was Michael and you're going to want to hear this."  
Hearing that he opened his eyes and sat up, why would Michael be the one to call them? Why didn't René?  
"Kyouya? Is everything okay?"  
"René collapsed in room earlier today. Michael found him after he got back from class."  
"Is he okay? Tell me I need to know Kyouya."  
"He isn't sure, doctors have been with him since he arrived at the hospital and so far they haven't said anything to him."  
"We need to be there."  
"I know. Do you want to fly out now or in the morning?"  
"Now!" Tamaki could feel his heart racing, he couldn't see how Kyouya was staying so calm."  
"Okay, I'll call to have the jet ready as soon as possible. Can you call your father, have him watch everyone for us or do you want me to just ask the housekeeper?"  
"I'll call my father and have him come over in the morning. We should tell Sophia though, see if she wants to go too since she is so close to René."  
"Okay." Moving off the bed so Tamaki could get up they went to her room together.

Kyouya walked over to Sophia's bed while Tamaki walked over to her closet. He already had a pretty good idea that she would be coming along. Turning on the light inside the closet he fumbled to reach for her suitcase. Sophia woke up hearing things hit her floor on the other side of her room. When she opened her eyes and sat up she saw her dad standing over her and her father in her closet. She was listening to her dad as soon as he mentioned René.  
"Do you want to come with us or stay with the others?"  
"I want to go see René!"  
"Okay, then can you help us?" Both looked as Tamaki walked over to them, she nodded at him. "Can you pack some of your clothes in this for us and bring it downstairs?"  
"Sure father."

With that taken care of Kyouya called his pilot while heading downstairs to talk to the housekeeper. Tamaki had gone in the bedroom to call his father and get things together so they could go. Walking into their room after doing what he had to, Kyouya saw Tamaki sitting on his side of the bed holding his head in his hands.  
"Tamaki is something wrong?" Fearing that he had gotten another call while he was downstairs he walked over to him.  
"Oh, Kyouya. Everything is taken care of here." Bringing his head up he wiped his face trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. Kyouya sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him close.  
"He'll be fine Tamaki, he is just like you. Strong, he fell ill but he'll get better in no time."  
"…Your right." Tamaki rested his head on Kyouya's shoulder for a few minutes until Sophia came to the door letting them know the driver was ready whenever they were. Taking Tamaki's hand they stood together and walked out.

Tamaki had walked out of the house with Sophia while Kyouya talked with the housekeeper to make sure he told her that she needed to know.  
"Please tell the young master that we all hope he gets well soon."  
"I will thank you." With that he got into the waiting car and they headed to the airport.

Michael sat next to René's hospital bed holding his hand between the two of his. His eyes were locked on the face of the sleeping boys though he couldn't see much past the breathing mask.  
"René what happened to you?  
0o0o0o0o

After the ambulance arrived at the hospital the doctors started hooking him up to different machines. One pulled him aside to ask him questions, there he was able to tell them that René was currently pregnant.  
"I know it goes against your procedures but I need you to make sure the baby is fine but. But no one can know about this, this is René's decision."  
"Sir with the current status of René unknown we need to monitor both him and the baby now that we know this."  
"I know that, I know and you can but please, please don't monitor it during visiting hours"  
"I can't do that, but, I will inform the staff watching him that family is to leave the room so we can run tests."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Know that I don't approve of this at all." With that the doctor walked away to fill the others he had working with him in.  
"I don't either sir."  
0o0o0o0o0o0

"René, the baby is fine so you don't have to worry about that. So please wake up, open your eyes."  
"Michael, sweetie, how is he?" Hearing his mother's voice he was quickly on his feet. How much did she hear? His parents walked in and Sara grabbed him to give him a giant hug before she asked to know more.  
"Have you called his parents?"  
"I did and they are going to call when they land."  
"Alright good." Sara saw the worried look on her sons face and rubbed his shoulders. "He'll be fine, you'll see. I've always taken René as a fighter."

After visiting hours were over his parents convinced him to stay at the house instead of the dorm. He couldn't really fight them against it and he didn't want to. He wouldn't sleep well either way not knowing what was wrong with René. The doctors said he collapsed from exhaustion but then why hadn't he woken up yet? And no one knew yet if he would have memory issues from falling or if would have other side effects from this.  
_*Why couldn't I have been there?*_

The next morning Michael sat besides René again with his parents. The doctor had pulled him aside and told him that the baby was still doing well. He hoped it stayed that way but things wouldn't be certain until René woke up. Michael didn't want to leave René's side knowing he could wake up at any time. His father made him step out a few times to eat something but he never even made it down the hall. As the day grew later everyone started to wonder what time Tamaki and Kyouya were arriving. Michael hadn't gotten a call yet or heard anything about a landing time.

Michael and everyone looked up when they heard someone gasp by the door. Tamaki stood in the doorway with Kyouya beside him. Sophia stood behind them but could still see into the room. She didn't know the details for René, all she was told was that he was in the hospital. Seeing her brother hooked up to so many things scared her and hearing her father gasp she realized he must feel the same way. Michael stood up and moved out of the way for them. Stepping out with his family he left them alone.  
"René, I'm here with your dad and sister. We are right here for you." Taking hold of his hand he stared at his closed eyes. "Kyouya you told me he had collapsed." His voice said that just above a whisper. He thought he would be awake, he had collapsed a couple times in his life and he was never this bad, to see him hooked up to different things. To see him asleep and receiving help to breathe, it did more than just scare him. What was wrong with his son?  
"That's what I was told Tamaki. I know all you know and nothing more." Taking a hold of Tamaki and René's hand he just looked at his son. It was heart breaking to see him like this and not being able to do anything.  
"He looks so frail Kyouya."  
Sophia stayed at the foot of the bed and just stared at her big brother. Hearing her parents so unsure and scared didn't help her feel like everything would be okay. Feeling a hand touch her shoulder she looked up to see who that was.  
"Michael." The other two looked to see Michael walk back in with his parents. Sara went to Tamaki and Kyouya to say hello.  
"Michael what happened? Has he been sick?"  
Michael shook his head no at Tamaki's question, where to start.  
"René hasn't been sleeping well since we got here. He has been really stressed out for awhile now. He is trying to do too much at once and wouldn't listen when people said to take it easy. The doctors feel that this is from his body saying enough and forcing him to rest."  
Kyouya felt Tamaki tense through their hands.  
"Why has he been so stressed, school just started? It couldn't be hard so soon could it?"  
_"Well, actually, sir, it's not that. You see René is pregnant."_ Is what Michael wanted to say but his gut told him that René needed to be the one to tell them so that wasn't what came out of his mouth.  
"I think it's a lot of things, school, graduation, us. He won't talk to me about it but I know he is worried about our future since we will be doing very different things."  
Before Tamaki could say anything the doctor came in. Hearing that his vitals were strong helped them relax but learning that his body was also taking longer than normal to recover and recharge brought them back to how they were feeling before. Michael knew why, his body was trying to recover and supply the baby with what it needed. René had worn himself out so badly that it would take days before he could open his eyes. And that was if he didn't face other complications before then.

When the doctor left Tamaki asked Kyouya if he could give him a minute, if everyone could.  
"We'll be right outside the room." Kissing his forehead he walked out taking Sophia with him. Michael and his parents followed them out. Kyouya knew why Tamaki asked to be alone with René. He realized it the same time Tamaki did before, when Michael mentioned it.  
"René, months ago you asked if you were making the same mistakes I did and I told you no. But, then I find that you're pushing yourself to do so much. You don't have to shoulder all your thoughts and fears. You don't have to try to handle the world. You're not alone, you have so many people that want to help you, that want to be there for you. So let us in, I'm here for you René. I've always been here for you and I'm not going anywhere. I had to learn the hard way and I was hoping you wouldn't but know that it won't change the fact that you can still come talk to me. Stop feeling like you have to handle everything alone, I know it's hard to handle and balance life but you're my son and I'm here now." Placing his head beside René's hand he couldn't control the tears that flooded his eyes. He felt like he failed, René wasn't talking to him anymore. He was trying to do so much and wasn't going to him for help. "You're just like your father you know that, always trying to bottle up everything inside. You've been that way since you were little. We got into so many arguments, do you remember René? Before we moved to Japan, everyday it seemed to be something new. Please tell me we aren't moving back to those days. I didn't want it to be that way back then and I don't want it that way now."  
Kyouya walked in when he could tell Tamaki was crying. Standing outside he heard what he was saying, after so many years of them all living together he saw the special bond Tamaki shared with René. A bond they would always have from it just being the two of them for years.  
Putting his arms around him he pulled him gently away from the bed.  
"Let's get you some fresh air alright."  
"But,"  
"Sophia can stay here."  
"Okay. Okay then."  
Sophia came in pulling Michael with her.  
"I'll keep a good eye on René. I won't let him get into any trouble promise father." Tamaki just smiled at her while Kyouya rubbed her hair before they walked out. Keeping a grip on Michael's hand she walked next to René to take his hand as well.  
"There now I'm with both of my older brothers."  
Michael just smiled, she always reminded him of Abby.  
"You know technically I'm not your brother yet."  
"But you will be and Abby will be my older sister then too."  
"You sure you're eleven?"  
"Yep!"  
Looking at René she let the humor fall from her face.  
"René, I just want you to know something. I don't want you to freak out but you need to wake up okay. Father is really worried about you and dad took him out of the room so he could stop crying. I know you're not doing this on purpose but if you wake up then father can relax and I know everyone will be happy. So get well soon okay? You can do that right? I know you can because you're so strong you can do anything."

When Tamaki and Kyouya walked back in they were talking to Sara and Sean, light conversation filled the room until visiting hours ended. As they were getting ready to go Tamaki stopped Sophia.  
"Do you want Abby to spend the night with us?" This would be the first time she would have to spend the night without her siblings and he knew today had been hard on her. She had never gone to the hospital for anyone before.  
"Sure father." She would have said no so she could be with them more but she didn't want them to worry about her and she didn't want to be alone in the house when they went to bed.  
"I'll have one of us drop her off over there in a little bit then."  
Sophia was really glad that Abby came over. Seeing her father so worried made it hard for her to relax. And she treated Abby like a big sister so being with her she could ask her everything that she wanted to know before she fell asleep.

The next day they stayed in his room again, having Abby to talk to helped pass the time. The mood was as depressing as yesterday but everyone knew that it wouldn't be happy until René woke up. Around noon everyone stopped talking as an older man came in with a few younger guys who were all wearing the same warm up suite.  
"Coach?" Michael was a little surprised to see him and their close friends here. He had text them the other day but he didn't think they would show. Tamaki and Kyouya stood to greet them, they had only met René's coach once, last year after they won the championship game.  
"I was informed of René and we came to see how he is doing. He may be a just a player to some but your son is a brother to the entire team and like a son to me." While the coach talked to his parents the guys walked over to Michael to talk and see how things were going.  
"You guys are friends of my brother?"  
"We are, and you must be Sophia. René speaks about you a lot."  
They all talked for a while before they had to get back to school. Tamaki was happy knowing that René had such great friends here. Ones that really cared about him, he knew René was a great kid but to have others say it made him so proud.

Michael sat up straight at an observation Kyouya made. Of course he would be the one to notice it.  
"Rene's heart is beating faster."  
"What are you getting at Kyouya, is something wrong?" Tamaki looked up at the monitor, it wasn't going off that something bad was happening.  
"I don't think anything is wrong really. It's just working harder. I thought it was strange yesterday but it didn't really occur to me."  
"Well he is ill."  
"I don't think this would cause," he stopped as Tamaki grabbed his hand.  
"Please don't be his doctor, be his dad. For me as well, if something was going on we would know."  
"You're right, sorry Tamaki."

The next day played out very much like the other two before it. Until, Tamaki felt his hand move and the light grip he had on René's hand became tighter.  
"Rene?" The others all looked at him as his body moved a little to stretch.  
René's eyes fluttered open; it took them a few seconds to focus. He saw his parents and Michael standing over him to stare at him. And he had a breathing mask on? What the hell happened to him? Why was he in the hospital? Sitting up he noticed his arms felt weaker than usual, once up he pulled the mask off his face.  
"René are you okay? Do you need something?"  
He tried to speak but his voice was so hoarse he barely got a word out. Tamaki handed him his water bottle hoping that would help.  
"What happened to me?" He looked at everyone they didn't seem to know how to answer.  
"René you collapsed in your room and Michael found you and brought you here. He said you've been stressed lately. Does this sound right?"  
Thinking back he got past the odd haze that seemed to be on his mind, he remembered being in the dorm studying. He had been stressed about things, things he needed to talk to Michael alone about.  
"That sounds right." His eyes opened wide as his father hugged him.  
"I'm so glad your okay. I was getting worried since you've been out for days."  
"Days?" Moving Tamaki a little he looked at Michael for some answers.  
"I found you on Tuesday the twenty-first, today is Saturday the twenty-fifth."  
He had no idea that he had been out that long, he felt like he had been asleep for a few hours only, not days.  
"René is everything okay with you?" He could see the joy and the worry in his father's eye. He had worried his parents all this time. They were glad to see him up and talking. He could see that he was waiting for him to tell them why he had gotten so stressed.  
"I'm fine, I just had a lot on my mind recently and I guess it started to affect me. The last thing I remember doing was homework and I started having trouble focusing on the page so I got up to lie down and take a break. When I stood up I got really dizzy and I guess I collapsed trying to go to my bed.  
"Well you can take it easy for awhile since once your released from here your staying with us at the summer home until you're a hundred percent again and we know that this won't happen again."  
"What about my classes?"  
"Take it one step at a time René."  
"Your dad's right, you don't want to end up back here."  
Maybe spending some time with his family would be good. But, could he tell them what had been on his mind? He had been thinking about what to do before he collapsed. Did he harm the baby even more by collapsing? Resting his head on his pillow he closed his eyes, he could feel his body reacting to his mind that refused to shut off.  
"We should probably tell the doctor that you're awake."

Before everyone got ready to go to their homes for the night René reached for his father's hand. He wanted to stop him and talk to him. As he went to grab it he stopped and let it fall letting him leave the room. Michael told his parents to go on ahead and he would catch up with them in a minute. He wanted to talk to René and he knew that he wanted to talk to him.  
"They don't know, do they? My parents, you didn't tell them about the baby?"  
"No and I convinced the doctors to stay quiet about it too. They have been monitoring at night and at certain times during the day and they said that everything is fine. René you need to tell your parents. We both know this only happened because you've been worrying about what you're going to do and how you're to hide this from them."  
"Not yet, I won't think about telling them until the twenty-seventh."  
"Fine then I guess I'll continue to keep quiet" Michael got ready to go since his family was waiting for him to go home.  
"Hey Michael."  
He turned to look at René.  
"I love you, thanks for being by my side while I was out of it."  
"I love you too, and that's what lovers do, they are there for each other. See you tomorrow."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yay now I can stop thinking about this chapter. 13 is coming soon probably up by Wednesday. Please review and hope you enjoyed it. Leave any thoughts in the review.  
~Femalefighter~


	13. Hiding

Chapter 13  
**Hiding**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

René wanted to get out of this bed in the worst way. It was nice being able to sleep anytime he felt like it but he hated staying in the hospital. His family was here every day so he was never alone which helped but he still wanted to go home. Apparently he wasn't strong enough yet and the more rest he got the stronger he would get. Being here did have one advantage, he didn't have to lie or sneak out of the house to see the doctor today.  
"Hey am I running late?" Michael ran into the room to see René alone looking at him bored. "Guess not."  
"Hi, I think she should be here soon, which is great because my parents aren't." Michael walked over to him so they could talk without being across the room. Seeing René back to his normal self was great. He had been really worried while he waited for him to wake up. It was nice seeing him recovering nicely since he had just woken up two days ago.  
"Sorry I'm running late I had an emergency early this morning. Did someone come to tell you?" Dr. Heckerd walked in putting her stuff down on the counter behind Michael.  
"No, but I didn't ask either." It was only five minutes after the allotted time to him and from dealing with doctors these past few days she was on time in his book.  
"Well they should have. Now let's get started shall we?" Closing the door to show that no one was allowed to enter she set up the equipment she needed.  
"So I've only been able to check the baby at certain times because that's what I was told and so far everything seems well. From now on though you can't let your body get this worn down. Your luck will eventually run out René. Also, no more of this half monitoring business that was a horrible idea, from the moment you arrived unconscious I should have been monitoring the baby and you."  
"Yes ma'am it won't happen again." He had been surprised when Michael told him that, he would have guessed that he would have just let the doctors do that when he arrived. His parents would have found out but they would have dealt with it.  
"Good, now I know you've had a lot of fears so I suspect that was partial cause for what happened?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Well then let's put that worry to rest."  
René cringed from the cold gel that touched him, he would never get used to that. He should have remembered from the last time. Taking Michael's hand he waited nervously for the news.  
"There we go. This older stuff is much slower then what I have at the office." Dr. Heckerd smiled as she moved the screen towards them more. "René, Michael, I give you your baby."  
Both were speechless with smiles on their faces as they stared at the screen.  
"That's really my baby?"  
"It is and seems to show no developmental problems, you are very lucky René."  
"I'm so glad." He couldn't stop the tears of joy as he rested his head back on his pillow. They had no idea how happy those words made him. Michael kissed his forehead happy that everything was okay. He didn't want to worry René but he hadn't slept last night knowing what could be coming today.  
"Continue to eat well, take care yourself and for peaks sake take it easy and things should continue to go well. What are your plans for when you are discharged?"  
"I'm staying with my parents who flew in last week."  
"Very good. Come see me in two weeks for the chorionic villus sampling. Normally people under the age of thirty-five don't get it done but with all that has happened I want to make sure there isn't a chromosome defect or something serious going on that this doesn't show."  
"I'll call you when I get out on Friday."  
"I'll hold you too it." Playing with the machine for a minute she handed René a picture of their child. "See you in two weeks."

"Wow I can't believe this is really our baby René and did you see it moving, definitely just like you. It's still you early for you to feel anything though right?"  
"Yea, it is but I guess I know now what to expect later."  
Sitting on the bed Michael laid his head beside him.  
"Still scared to tell your parents?"  
"I don't want to tell them."  
"You have to."  
"No I don't. I can't burden them with this and I can get away with them never knowing."  
"I don't want to give up our child."  
"And I don't want to either. I can figure it all out I know I can just need time."  
"I can't figure out why you don't want to tell them. It's so obvious to everyone around you that they'll stand by you and help."  
"Look I know your trying to help and the father so you get a say in things but this is my choice and I don't want to tell them!"  
"Fine. Whatever." Michael was tired of fighting him over this, René's mind was set. They would find out eventually and then René would have to deal with it then.  
"Think it will be a boy or girl?" René hated that Michael was mad at him but right now he didn't want to think about telling them. He wasn't going to change his mind on this. Hopefully if they changed the subject everything would be cool between them again.  
"My money's on a boy. In both our families the first born has been males for a few generations.

Thank god it's Friday, those were René's new favorite words. He finally got to leave this place; his sanity could come back to him. As he walked into the bathroom to get dressed he wondered if this was really a good thing. His pants felt tight, maybe they had always been this snug and he forgot from wearing that stupid hospital gown for weeks. There was no way he could be showing, it didn't look like he was though he could tell everything was changing.  
"Shit."  
"Hey René you here?"  
Opening the bathroom door he saw Michael in the room. "I'm in here."  
"Your parents wanted me to pack clothes for you but I can't stay to give it to them so here. I have to get to class." He noticed René looked worried as he started digging through the duffel bag he just brought in.  
"Something wrong you look uncomfortable."  
"My pants are tight on me. I can button them but I know they are going to get tighter when I sit." His eyes went to Michael's pants. "What size are you?"  
"A twenty-two because I like them a little baggy."  
"Take them off. You can have mine."  
Cracking as many jokes as he could he handed his jeans to René."  
"Perfect." Baggy wasn't really his style but they fit better and he could wear these for a few weeks, hopefully.  
"My god how can you wear these?"  
"What's wrong with my pants?"  
"What are they women's? They are so clingy."  
Grabbing the duffel bag he pushed Michael out so he could wait for his parents in the room.  
"They look fine on you. Just think, your ass looks great."  
"It better."

Doing nothing felt great, a little strange but great. He had been so tired all the time before, during, and after the hospital it was nice to sleep whenever. His parents let him thinking he was still recovering which helped avoid questions. He was torn over one thing though, his father's cooking. He was still nauseous when he smelt certain things and it was hard to handle at times. If he told them what was going on then he could stay in his room when that happened but he really didn't want to. He just had to get past the next two weeks then he should be safe. Sophia was practically his slave, though no one told her she had to be. Anything he wanted she got for him. He feared his legs would forget how to work from being here. The doctors told him he wasn't allowed to go back to school until November eighth and his parents were planning to stay until the weekend before then. Tamaki called home every day at least to make sure things were going well. It was obvious that it was strange to be away from them; usually whenever both his parents were going somewhere together everyone went. Not being able to do homework sucked, he never finished what he started before he collapsed and now he would have even more to do from all the classes he was missing. He was only allowed to do the work if he felt well enough; if he felt tired he had to stop. The rule was something he surprisingly accepted without an argument, after what could have happened he wasn't going to push his luck.

Michael had stopped by a few days after his class to see how he was doing and drop off clothes for René since most of what he packed the first time René found to be uncomfortable. He had found his baseball warm-up suit to be the perfect thing, it still fit well and it was nice to lie around the house in. Lying across the couch with Sophia sitting by his feet they were just watching some odd French show. It half reminded René of a soap opera but it wasn't that. As strange and stupid as it was neither could tear their eyes from the screen to change the channel. Both looked away from the TV for a second as the doorbell rang. That was probably Michael to take him for his doctor's appointment. He knew right off the bat he would be there longer since it was a check-up and he had to go for that CV sampling thing. Since he had been home and pregnancy wasn't something he knew much about he had been doing loads of research when he was alone. He was in for a wild ride.  
"Hello sir is René up?" René looked back towards the door from the couch, right Michael was here. Tamaki let him into the house, he had been walking into the living room when he heard the doorbell.  
"Michael, please don't call me sir." He should be used to it by now, he had been telling Michael that for years and so far he never called him by his name. Slowly moving to a sitting position René sat up and stretched.  
"Ready to go?" Feeling for his wallet he sighed.  
"No I'll be right back. Hang on." Leaving the three in the room he went upstairs.  
"Where are you guys going again?" Tamaki really didn't like the idea of René leaving the house. He felt it was still too soon since he always found him sleeping.  
"René wants to go to the school and talk to a few of his teachers. He doesn't want to have to worry about failing this semester and he only has a few days that he can talk to them outside of class."  
"We could have taken him, you didn't have to make the trip here."  
"It's no problem and I'll stay with him to make sure he doesn't start to wear himself out if things take long." Tamaki smiled at that knowing Michael would take care of his son without question.

It was nice to get out of the house for a little while. They sat in the room waiting for whatever was first. René wasn't really worried that the test would find something but his mind was really thinking about things.  
"I may tell my parents."  
"About that, I was hoping before I take you home we would go somewhere to talk."  
"Yea we can do that."  
Michael stepped out for a few minutes while Dr. Heckerd did what she had to for this sampling thing. René told him what it was for and how it was done, he didn't want her to screw up if he sneezed or something. When she was done she had him come back in.  
"I'll have those results in a few days so make sure I have the right number to contact you with before you leave." Playing with something for a minute she turned to them holding a little device.  
"This is Doppler and if I just fixed it then we should be able to hear a heartbeat."  
Both were stunned by what they could only guess was the heartbeat as a swooshing noise came out of the little device.

Back in the car René handed Michael another photo.  
"Since she needed the machine anyway and you had stepped out."  
"Could the baby really have changed this much in the course of two weeks?"  
"In five or so weeks they'll be big enough to learn the gender."  
"Wow."  
Being a little after one in the afternoon they decided to go eat somewhere and talk before Michael took René home. He didn't have to be back at the school until later so they were in real rush.  
"I can't wait until this month is over"  
"Why?"  
"I should start to feel better. I can't handle the nauseous feeling anymore. Though it isn't as bad as before I was hospitalized it's still there."  
"So you want to tell your parents?"  
"I was thinking about it but I'm not sure, I know you want to so maybe I will."  
"Well about that. Maybe we shouldn't tell them. I mean you've worked so hard to have things be set up the way they are so why chance losing it all again." He was also being selfish; he had wanted to be in the same social class as René for years. Now he was going to be and this could change that.  
"That's what I was thinking too. My father told me years ago that if I got pregnant then he wouldn't be able to protect me. Now I don't know if that is still true but if it is then we are screwed. But, my fear is that if we don't tell them what we will do. Neither of us want to give the child up for adoption."  
"Maybe we'll have to though, maybe that will be the best option for everyone."  
"Maybe…" Michael watched as René played with the straw of his banana-strawberry smoothie. He could tell he had been thinking heavily about this for awhile.  
"Look I don't want you to lose sleep over this and collapse again. There really isn't a rush to tell our parents right now."  
"True. Listen if I don't tell my parents I should still go home for Christmas."  
"Oh, I thought maybe you could spend it with us."  
"Then my parents could suspect something. We should do what we've always done and that's spend it with our families."  
"And what if you tell them?"  
"I may have to spend it with you."

Getting back to Rene's Michael hung out with him since he still had time to. Tamaki was happy to hear that René's plan for getting his assignments went well. He knew how much he was looking forward to graduating in May. It was nice to see René's life going so well. Watching him talk to Michael about baseball he could see that he was enjoying life the best he could. He had really changed these past four years but it was a good change. Also seeing him so active right now helped wash away any fears he had while he was in the hospital. He didn't look weak and fragile anymore. Though René worked out a lot, his arms and chest were sculpted from what he remembered last summer. Not that he stared in a gross perverted way, this was his son but he felt it when he hugged him. His son was strong physically and mentally, he would be fine when they left in November.

René laid in bed that night, he was so weak. He couldn't even handle telling his parents what was going on. He would rather lie and hide it from them instead of just saying it.  
"Perfect son, yea right my ass." Rolling over and sitting up he remembered Michael telling him once that he only did what he did to be his parents' perfect son. That was never true. A perfect son didn't fight against other family members, they didn't go out drinking under the age, they didn't have sex with some girl they never met because they were trashed, they didn't have sex period until they were married, they didn't get pregnant before they were ready. Thinking about what he did in the past made him laugh, he really messed up. Maybe it wasn't too late to fix all of this though; he just had to tell his parents. Even if his dad blew up his father would help him, right? This was where the problem always came up; it was how very different his parents were. Both of their bloods ran through his veins and made this choice hard. His father would just come out and say it but his dad would list all the pros and cons and decide after he figured it all out. He really was like his dad since he was listing the pros and cons as well. Maybe he should just try to think like his father for once. Closing his eyes he tried to figure out how his father's mind worked to come up with some idea of how to go about this.  
"Got it." Standing up he turned his desk lamp on looking for a coin.  
"Heads I tell them. Tails I don't." Closing his eyes he shook the coin and placed it on his hand so he wouldn't know what side was up before he flipped it. He learned that nine of ten times the side he had facing up would be the side that was up it landed, he didn't want to know ahead of it. Opening his eyes to catch it he put it on the desk and grabbed his phone to tell Michael his final decision. With it figured out he went back to bed to fall asleep for the night. This was the last time he would think about what to do again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What was the outcome of the coin flip? You'll find out next chapter. And fun fact with the coin that happens to me most times that why I added it. If I put a coin on heads and flip it I will have heads when it lands. I know this chapter isn't the best hopefully things will get better as I get to what I have planned out. Please Review.  
~Femalefighter~


	14. Can You Keep A Secret?

Chapter 14  
**Can You Keep A Secret?**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

René stood at the airport with his family to see them off to go back to Japan. It had been nice spending so much time with them, Sophia sure enjoyed it. But, he was fine now and going back to school on Monday so they had to get back to their lives as well.  
"Please take it easy René, don't overwork yourself again.  
"I won't father don't worry. Michael will make sure I don't study too hard."  
"Well then Michael you have my permission to drag him from his books if you have to." Michael and Tamaki started joking back and forth about René and his common connection to Kyouya and his study habits. Kyouya blocked them out to remind René that if the school tried to tell him he couldn't pass any of his classes due to him missing so many he was to let him know. A few weeks ago he had gone to talk to the dean of René's school. It didn't take long to convince him to let him pass. He wasn't crazy about throwing his name around but it sure helped. Colleges were a business in one way or another after all. As they were told the jet was ready Sophia gave René one last giant hug. She couldn't wait until he flew home next month for the holidays. Watching them head to the terminal Michael put an arm around René's shoulders.  
"Sure you're okay with them not knowing?"  
"Yea I am. Now come on let's go, my dad may have been teaching me so I could stay up to date with my classes but I still have work to do." René never told him how he came to the decision that he did but he could tell he wasn't worrying about it anymore. As much as he didn't want their families to know he wouldn't be upset if René changed his mind all of a sudden. He was planning to go home for Christmas so they wouldn't suspect something. During that time he wouldn't be surprised if he told them.

The guys took René out for dinner to celebrate him finally getting back to his life. It had been forever since he got together with them and hung out, a few had stopped by the house to see how he was doing during the time he was home. After studying since he got back to the dorm getting out was nice. He couldn't stay out too late though since he had to focus on school. Having his dad help him he had to do well. Being a good doctor meant not having or asking your parents pay off teachers to let him pass. While his dad didn't do that he didn't want it to get to that.

"René what day is your test for the doctor?" René looked up from his books and over his shoulder at Michael who was getting ready to shower before he went to bed for the night.  
"Next Thursday since I get out of class at two, why?"  
"Well you need my car to go right? I have class until five so I have to remember to give you the keys."  
"Oh, that's true, though if you forget I'll just take public transportation, no big deal."  
René forgot that Michael couldn't go with him; he was hoping he could since it was an important test. If the levels of certain substances weren't normal it could mean the child could have an open neural defect or possibly Down syndrome. Michael was optimistic which was great but he still wished he could be there, though he probably wouldn't get the results the same day. Putting his pencil down he laid a hand on his just slightly less than smooth stomach. Thanks to his working out for years prior it was likely that he wouldn't show as soon as others do but he hadn't worked out since before the summer so he didn't think his body would stay this way for much longer. From what he could feel now it seemed that this was already the case. It didn't look like others could notice though so that helped, he just wasn't ready yet to tell anyone. It also helped that his t-shirts fit nicely still so he didn't have to go shopping. It was strange to know that he wasn't really scared about having a baby. Even though he still had five months or so he figured he would be even a little. He wasn't sure what they were going once he had the baby, would they give it up for adoption, or would they stay in France for a while longer until they could fly the child to Japan. So much still had to be figured out but he wasn't worried for some reason. Ever since he decided to not tell their parents he felt like a weight came off his shoulders. He knew that every decision from there out would be the right one and he wouldn't have to constantly second guess himself.

The test took less time then René thought giving him loads of time to kill. Michael still had two hours left of class so they couldn't hang out. Having this time he went back to the school to do some research, for once it wasn't for his classes. The more he thought about it the more he really didn't want to give up this baby. If his father could raise him at sixteen all alone then surely he could do it at twenty-two and with Michael. The problem was how. How could they raise the child while staying in the dorm? There was no way they could place a crib in there, it barely held what was in there now. But if they rented out an apartment they would have to stay in France for a year or two because of the lease agreements here. There had to be something he could do to make sure their child was taken until they moved to Japan. He would never say this to Michael but he feared that if went to Japan alone for his baseball contract he would leave René in France with their child and never come back. He didn't see Michael as that type of person but he couldn't erase the fear.

Sitting in front of the computer in the library he searched for something, anything that he could look into. So far all he saw was adoption and foster care. He didn't want to give his child away permanently. Foster care could work since it would be short term and technically neither himself nor Michael would be able to raise the baby right after the birth. Printing out all he could about foster care he decided to go back to the room, he would have to sort through it all before he brought it up to Michael.

Michael could hear René groaning in his bed. At what he had no idea but he could tell he was getting frustrated over there.  
"Something wrong René?" Sitting up he watched him fix his pillows and try to fall asleep only to move again.  
"I can't get comfortable. The doctor told me that I should start sleeping on my left side but it's so uncomfortable." Michael couldn't really hold back his laughter as he got up to move to René's bed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to help, watch your legs." Carefully climbing over René' he moved to lay behind his back under the covers.  
"How does this help me?" Feeling Michael wrap his arms around him to hold him close he relaxed against Michael's chest.  
"You have no problem sleeping on your left side when we sleep together in my bed." Thinking about it he realized Michael was right, usually he slept on his back but whenever he slept with him he fell asleep on his left. He could already feel his eyes starting to close.

"I thought so."  
René stopped trying to get his shirt on to try and figure out why Michael said what he did. He had just come out of the bathroom so they weren't talking about anything prior.  
"Huh?"  
"The other night in bed I thought I could feel a slight rise in your stomach but when I woke up I didn't see anything so I thought I was wrong. That it was just your abs but it wasn't."  
Finishing putting his shirt on he just stared at him.  
"Yea so I'm showing a little and your point?"  
"Damn don't get snippy I was just telling you what I was getting at since _you _asked."  
Realizing what he did he apologized.  
"I fly home in two and a half weeks."  
"So your still planning on it then?"  
"Yea, I have a feeling by the time I am getting ready to come back here it will be hard to hide the fact that I'm pregnant from them since I'll be about twenty-three weeks. They may know so you should be ready if they do."  
"I wish I could be there for you if that happens."  
"Thanks but its okay, I have a pretty good relationship with them so if they find out I should be okay." Michael stepped closer to bring René closer. Holding him tighter he whispered in René's ear.  
"Whatever happens happens. It will be for the best and our child deserves nothing but the best." René smiled as he rested his head on Michael's shoulder. Stepping back just slightly he placed their hands on his stomach. He was right; their child did deserved nothing but the best. He wanted to tell Michael about what he had been looking into but he feared that this moment they were sharing would shatter. It was nice to just enjoy the peace in the room. Not that there hadn't been but this felt different.

Class was getting hard, not that it was easy before but now René had to deal with the fact that he was hungry all the time. No matter what he did he would get really hungry during class. Only ten more minutes and then he could go eat something. Was there something he could eat in the mini fridge their dorm held? Probably, if not he would find something. When Michael walked in later back from his class he couldn't figure out why he looked disgusted.  
"Why don't we get you something a little more appealing, like a burger." He walked over to his bed and took the containers of what René was mixing away.  
"Hey! It's actually really good; my father had it all the time when he was pregnant. Oh my god I'm becoming my father." At those words realization swept over him. "I'm becoming my father." Michael placed the jar of pickles and honey on his desk to close the one when he heard René start crying. Sitting beside him, René put his head into Michael's chest.  
"Don't cry René it isn't that bad, I think your father is really cool and I've been saying things my mother says for months now." He started to rub René's back only to have him cry harder.  
"You don't get it. I'm becoming my father." His mind flashed with all the things he had done in the past and realized he was walking the same path. Michael didn't know how to help since he couldn't figure out what was wrong so he just rubbed his back. After five minutes René moved away to dry his eyes.  
"All better?"  
"Yea I think so."  
"Then what do you say to actually food? I'm in the mood for something chicken?"  
"Chicken sounds good, oh and with rice or pasta. Let's get Italian!" Getting up to wash his face quickly and grab his coat Michael sat back to just watch. He was glad that René was happy again, and was able to please him. He had never seen René get so upset like that before, must have been the baby affecting him.

That Wednesday before René flew back home he had an important doctor's appointment. They were going to learn the sex of the baby. Both were excited for this making it hard to concentrate on finals. René had to really focus on studying and the test that was happening before the ultrasound. When it ended René easily put it to the back of his mind and thought about what was next. He didn't mind going to the doctors expect when he had to step on the scale. He had always been at a good weight growing up, seeing the numbers rising made him want to cry.  
"You're still at a healthy weight René. You may not want to hear this but by the end of the pregnancy you could gain up to thirty-five pounds or so, which is normal and healthy About half of that will be the baby but it's a good heads up."  
"Thirty-five pounds? How much have I gained so far?"  
Dr. Heckerd looked over his chart quickly. "Seven pounds, which is normal for where you're at in the pregnancy."  
"Goody." He couldn't help the sarcasm from leaving his voice, Michael just laughed.

Laying back both waited anxiously for their baby to come up on the screen. René's hand reached for Michael's hand so he could lace their fingers.  
"Have you felt the baby move yet?"  
"No, is that bad?"  
"No, you should soon, most start to feel movement around this time." Trying to get a better image to determine the sex she moved the transducer.  
"Which one of you is the one that teases more, more of a prankster?"  
"That would be Michael."  
Not ashamed of the fact that René pointed out he smiled.  
"Well then you'll have that in common with your son." Right as she had gotten a good picture the baby moved just slightly making her try again. Both took a second to realize what she said, when they did René smiled up at Michael who was laughing.  
"Told you it would be a boy."

Getting out René wanted to go somewhere different yet a place they had been before. Forcing Michael in the passenger seat he drove to the location he was thinking. Michael smiled as they pulled up to René's old apartment. They hadn't been here in years. Taking Michael's hand he led the way as they walked up the cliff. The view was still as breathtaking as ever as they sat and looked over the city. The Eiffel Tower in their view was getting ready to have its lights go on as the sun was setting.  
"I'm a little scared to go home on Sunday."  
"Don't be, everything will be fine. Your just worrying because you're over analyzing.  
"Think so?" René rested his head on Michael's shoulder.  
"I know so." They sat together for awhile until René started to get hungry. Helping him to his feet Michael watched as René's hand flung to his stomach.  
"Hey is something wrong René?"  
"He's moving." Michael couldn't understand a word René just said. His voice was too low, he was worried something was wrong until he saw René's smile.  
"Our son is moving." Taking the hand that still held Michael's he placed it where he felt the movement. As his stomach growled he felt the baby kick, Michael felt it this time too.  
"Oh my god, that's our son."  
"I don't think he likes hearing my stomach growl."

Getting back to the dorm René was looking over the information on the baby's development on his bed so he could be close to Michael.  
"I don't think it was my stomach the baby was responding too, according to this we have another week."  
"Maybe he didn't want to leave." Michael gently pulled René back to have him lean on him. Resting his hand on René's stomach he read over his shoulder. As scared as he was at becoming a father he was excited and couldn't wait. Once everything was planned he would really get excited. Both would really miss each other when René went back to Japan, soon though they would never have to leave each other's side. Putting the information on the floor René moved slightly to kiss Michaels' lips. Both felt that spark come between them. They had felt it before but now with the baby it felt slightly different, better. He had always been attracted to René but right now he truly saw him, he was gorgeous.  
"René, what about," Michael barely moved to say those few words  
"Its fine I asked the doctor before." With that they went back to what was started.

Before they knew it Sunday was upon them and Michael had to take René to the airport so he could catch his flight. Michael was surprised when he chose not to take his dads jet.  
"I hate flying alone, I may not talk to people around me on a commercial plane but its better than sitting alone with the few staff just waiting to help." Michael gently wrapped his hand around his waist to pull him closer. René pulled away just slightly as he felt his face turn red by what was whispered in his ear.  
"I take that as a "I will too". 

Kane and Lilly hung out on the couch under the window to wait for René. They had heard that he had been sick the morning they woke up from the housekeeper instead of their father. They had talked to him a few times over the phone but it would be nice to see him again.  
"You both know he won't be here until later tonight right?" Tamaki walked in holding Isabelle to see Lilly looking out the window thinking she heard a door close.  
"Oh it's just dad." Turning around she went back to the game they were playing completely ignoring Tamaki. Tamaki started laughing at that, Kyouya would get a kick out of that too. When René did come in they dropped everything to meet him at the door.  
"René!" René was glad he didn't have his suitcase in his hands as Lilly was on top of him hugging him.  
"Hey René welcome home, you're all better right?"  
"Yea I am no worries." Looking around he was surprised to not see Sophia anywhere.  
"She's at the school for some project, she wasn't happy about this either." René shifted uncomfortable as he felt his father's eyes staring at him. There was no way he could see anything, he made sure no one could before he took off before.  
"Are you still working out?"  
"What, no. I haven't been to the gym since before the championship game in May."  
"Oh, you look different, like you have more muscle on you."  
"Actually my arms decreased in size."  
"Maybe that's it."  
"I hate to break this get together up but can we move in from the door." Kyouya pushed them down the hall and into the living room so they could all talk better.

Things had gone pretty well until dinner that night. René didn't think his parents knew, he never told them and his siblings sure didn't know so then why did it feel like they were watching him? Waiting to say something to him about it, ask him about the baby. He was so uncomfortable sitting here; it wasn't helping that he could feel the baby moving a lot all of a sudden. He wanted to try to get him to relax but couldn't here.  
"So René do you know what date your getting your grades?"  
"What? I don't know have a due date for anything, I don't know what you're talking about." Looking up from the table he saw his parents looking back at him confused. What did he just do?  
"René are you alright?" Tamaki couldn't figure out why René looked so nervous.  
"I think the jet lag is hitting me. May I be excused to my room?"  
"Sure do you want me to bring you something?" When he walked out Tamaki looked over at Kyouya who seemed just as lost. Maybe it was just jet lag?

René sat on his bed lost in his thoughts again.  
"Are you nervous to be here too? Or do you miss your dad? Well I know I am. But don't worry it will be okay and we'll get to be with your dad soon enough. I guess I can relax more so you can too."  
"Hey René are you up?" Quickly removing his hand from his stomach he saw Sophia pop her head through his door. "I brought you something to eat since you barely ate at dinner."  
"Oh okay."  
Walking in she handed him a container with a piece of cake. It looked like his favorite, the cook really knew him too well. Placing it on the nightstand he had her sit next to him on the bed. He could tell she wanted to talk; she wouldn't come in just to give him cake.  
"I know something is up with you René. I don't know why but you have a secret your scared to get out. You can tell me René I promise I won't say a word to anyone. I may just be your younger sister but I'm not so little that I can't be trusted."  
"I know that but what makes you think that I'm hiding something?"  
"You looked nervous at dinner; dad and father were watching you because you seemed jumpy. And you passed up on dinner. I know that you never pass up a cheese soufflé, are you sick again?"  
"No I'm fine." _*What do I do? Should I tell her?*_ Moving his hand he stopped before he it went to his stomach.  
"René are you okay, are you in trouble somehow? I may still be a kid to some but I want to help you if I can."  
"Sophia if I tell you then you can't tell anyone. Not father, Kane or Lilly, especially not dad, no one. Understand?"  
"My lips are sealed René." She could do this for him no matter what the secret was. He had no idea how much she looked up to him, he was always there for her and she wanted to do that for him too. Carefully she placed her hand over his hand that was still on the bed.  
"I'm going to have a baby Sophia." Automatically his hand lifted from his leg to his stomach.  
"That's awesome! I get to be an aunt! Why don't you want to tell dad and father? I mean don't you want their help?"  
"Well it's not that simple I've worked so hard to get this far and if they found out. If they knew that I broke the one rule they were so strict with then everything could be lost. We don't know what we are going to do yet. We want to raise him but we may not be able to and so we aren't telling anyone, you're the only one that knows." She saw the confused look on her face; obviously she couldn't understand why they weren't already certain about raising the child themselves. "Sophia you don't know what father went through before he was with dad so you don't know but I do and I don't want to put this child through that. Michael doesn't want to either."  
"My promise stands René but if they knew then maybe you could get the answers you're looking for. Maybe things wouldn't be so hard on you."  
"Maybe."  
"But I can tell you have this plan brewing in your head so I'm going to do all I can to help keep your secret a secret while your home. No worries!"  
Looking at her face he saw this glitter, something that told him he could trust her. She really had his back, he had the best sister ever.  
"Ah! I felt it kick! That's so cool!" René couldn't stop himself from laughing at her excitement.  
"Oh Sophia, it's a boy."  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Tamaki went upstairs to go to bed; first he wanted to talk to Sophia. She had been talking to René when they came downstairs before and he forgot. He needed to know what time she had to be at the school for the winter festival. Everyone was planning on going but he knew she had to be there early. She shouldn't be asleep yet so he could ask her. Opening her door he stopped surprised to see it empty. Going to Rene's room he saw her sleeping beside him. She hadn't done that since the first night he left the hospital but before that it had been years. Something was going on and they were both in on it. But which one was keeping the secret and why weren't they coming to him. Closing the door he walked to his room.  
"Kyouya."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This chapter was hard and took forever to get where I wanted. Hope you guys liked it better than I did. Next chapter soon.  
~Femalefighter~


	15. Everbody has Secrets

Chapter 15  
**Everybody Has Secrets**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

When asked if he knew anything Kyouya Ootori just laughed.  
"No one tells me anything so how would I know something before you?"  
Tamaki climbed into bed to fold his arms and huff. "I hate secrets."  
"Oh relax we both know if it was something major one of them would come to us."  
"I guess you're right." Releasing his arms he laid down pulling Kyouya with him. It was obvious that Tamaki wasn't going to forget about this until someone told him what was going on. Wrapping his arms around Tamaki Kyouya kissed his neck before closing his eyes. Tamaki just watched him sleep for a moment before moving closer and falling asleep himself. Maybe Kyouya was right, maybe it was nothing.

René hadn't been to Ouran since his graduation, it felt weird to be back roaming around. His family had come just as they promised Sophia they would to see her class's idea for the winter festival. It was the last event of the year and brought together all the students of the school. From what he remembered they were always a lot of fun.  
"Remember when the host club used to partake in this Kyouya?"  
"How could I forget?"  
"Let's go see what the clubs do in the main hall now." René decided to meet up with them later. He had no real clue or reason as to why he didn't go with them but since he was alone now he could roam at his own leisure. There was so much to look at here, where did he want to start? Well, he promised Sophia he would stop by; actually the whole family said they would. Oh well he could always go back with them later. If he went now then maybe she could tell him what to go check out.

Finally finding Sophia's class area he looked for her.  
"René you made it! Where are dad and father?" Sophia popped her head up from under a few desks that were put together and covered to make a booth.  
"I told you I would and they are around, father is dragging dad around to reminisce. Just like he always does. So what's your class theme?"  
"We're selling handmade snowflakes and holding games in the class room to help give to those less fortunate. All the money we make is going to charity's around town."  
René was surprised to hear that, classes rarely did things like this. If they were selling something the money usually went to a school club.  
"So René wanna buy a snowflake keychain? I made those." They did come out nicely, all of the different items did. Anyone could tell the class had put a lot of time and effort into this.  
"Sure, let me get three, I'll give one to Michael and Abby when I go back."  
"Cool!" As René got ready to walk away so Sophia could get back to her duties he felt eyes on him. Looking out of the corner of his eyes her saw girls staring at him, he had no idea who they were.  
"Sophia is this your brother?" One of them attempted to whisper and failed miserably.  
"Yes he is!"  
"He's cute."  
"He's hot not cute." René started laughing as nicely as he could at them. When he attended here he was popular and always caught a girl or two staring at him but he never dealt with this.  
"You two are gross, he's my brother. I don't want to hear you guys talk about how hot he is. And for your information he is taken."  
"Aww René is it true?" "All the cute ones are."  
"Sorry but Sophia is right. I am seeing someone and I don't think they would be too happy if I left them for someone else." It was kind of disturbing to think that these girls were interested in him, well at least the one was. She was ready to throw herself on him it seemed. She did realize there was a five or six year gap between them right? Even if the gap wasn't there she was eleven or twelve and he was twenty-two, that would just be wrong. Pouting they walked off. René took this opportunity to take off as well so he could look around some more. Sophia told him that she heard the high school had some cool stuff going on so that would be a great place to start.

After stopping at one of the stands to eat something he text Michael to tell him what happened with Sophia's classmates.  
_*Why do you think I'm with you? It's not because of brains.* _  
It was nice being here, he had gone in the previous years and he always enjoyed it. He also ran into some old classmates which was nice, he didn't really keep in touch with many people here. Out of all the people he knew growing up he only became close to a couple and they hadn't really talked since he left for school in France. There was something about the atmosphere here during the festival. It was hard not to enjoy yourself. This was one of the reasons he really hoped to move back here one day, so his child could come here and enjoy everything the school had to offer. His father told him he would like Ouran and he did and he wanted his son to attend too so he could see how wonderful school is.

As much as he enjoyed the festival he was glad to go home when his parents suggested it. His back wasn't used to standing for hours while pregnant. Sitting on the couch or bed with a pillow behind him felt great. When Sophia came home a little later he was happy to hear her class raised over fifty-thousand yen. (over 500 dollars)  
"My fingers hurt from making so many key chains. I only stopped because we ran out supplies." Going to the kitchen she went to see if she could soak her fingers in a bowl. Tamaki got up with Isabelle to talk to Sophia leaving René with Kyouya. Kane and Lilly were off doing something, probably something to land themselves into trouble like they always did. René knew the conversation Kyouya started with him wasn't just about work and school. He could just tell it wasn't small talk but it was used to flow into something else.  
"Your father thinks you're hiding something from us René "  
"Well that explains why he's been acting strange towards me all day but I'm not. What makes him think this?"  
"Well when you told us you weren't playing baseball this year and he noticed Sophia slept with you last night." He had been a little surprised by her decision as well. It had been years since she wanted to sleep with him. Well when he had been sick she slept on the floor so she could help him with anything if he needed but he felt that was different.  
"He knows it just doesn't fit with this semester. The games interfere with the outside work I need." Not really but the excuse worked and he told both his parents it could happen way before he got pregnant. "And Sophia came in my room to check on me since I skipped dinner. She fell asleep watching TV and I was just too lazy to move her to her room."  
"I figured, now if only your father would listen. He is so paranoid with you being over there,_ I_ may spend some time out there just to get a break from him. But in all seriousness you do know you can come to us should something come up."  
"I know."

Tamaki sat next to Sophia at the island. Isabelle was copying Sophia by dipping her fingers in the water she had in front of her.  
"So I went to wake you up this morning and noticed you were with René."  
"Yep, I fell asleep watching TV with him. I guess he didn't feel like moving me."  
"You would come to me if something was going on right, or your dad?  
"I would father."  
"You wouldn't keep secrets from us involving yourself or your siblings?"  
"Nope!"  
"Okay, good."  
Well he hadn't been told anything but now at least he felt better. He trusted Sophia to tell him if something was going on so maybe he had just overreacted. None of his kids would keep major secrets from him or Kyouya, they just didn't do that. It looked like once again he was worrying over nothing.

Kyouya sat in the home office after getting home from work. Tomorrow he had off as a personal day since he treated the day he finally found Tamaki and met René as a day as important as his wedding anniversary. For the three of them it held such important value and would always be a day they would be together. It was nice to knowing that new years was a few days after since he would get a few days off to spend home. He loved his job but spending time with his family was always better. He was envious of Tamaki for being off whenever the school was closed. Hearing the phone ringing next to him he pulled out of his mind and reached over to answer it. The voice on the other end surprised him. He didn't think they had ever called before unless something happened.  
"Hello Michael this is unexpected."  
"I hope I am reading this time chart René made for me right. There is something I would like to discuss with you and Tamaki if I can."  
Putting Michael on hold he walked into the other room as Tamaki was just about to play the piano. Stopping inches from the keys he looked over at Kyouya surprised by what he said. Getting up he followed him into the office, he hoped everything was okay, Michael never called.  
"Okay Michael, Tamaki is beside me and you're on speaker phone."  
"Okay, René isn't near your right?"  
"No he isn't."  
"Good, okay. I would like to ask René to marry me. I'm not planning on asking him until around graduation and only if both of you approve. I know this seems sudden and our lives will really just be starting after we graduate so it might seem too soon but I want René to know that I will never leave him. I know he is concerned about us once we are in our careers since they are so different and time consuming and I want this to be my way of saying that I don't want to lose him. I love your son and I want him to always know that too, I'd do anything for him so he is always happy."  
Tamaki's mouth had dropped open in happy shock and Kyouya's was in a tight smile, Michael had been raised right.  
"Well I have no problem with that so long as you're sure about this."  
"I am sir, I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life but I know that I can't live without your son."  
"Well then my answer is yes. Tamaki?"  
Finally getting over the initial shock he smiled wide.  
"Of course you have my approval Michael. I'm surprised it took one of you this long to get this far."  
"My mother said the same thing."  
Tamaki was so happy for René though he wasn't going to say anything since Michael wanted to surprise him. His little boy sure was growing up, graduation from college in five months, getting engaged and living on his own to start his own life, then they would probably start a family. It seemed like only yesterday they were moving in with Kyouya.

René sat in the kitchen with Sophia that night at the island eating an orange. He wasn't crazy about them but the other morning he woke up to a really bad leg cramp and this was supposed to help. He only had five or so months left until this was all over, and only four days left here. He just had to get through them so he could go back to France. So far his parents didn't suspect anything but the longer he stayed here the less time he would have before his luck ran out. He was lucky that the baby was back a little more according to the doctor since that was helping him by not being as big as he could be at this time.  
"What did you tell father about not playing baseball, so I can go with it?"  
"I can't with the outside training I need for school. The games conflict."  
"Does your team know, you are their captain right?"  
"I am and not yet, I was planning on it when I got back. Since I can't play I figure Michael will become captain but maybe not since the championship is right around his finals."  
Sophia just nodded knowing what he was getting at. She had created a whole new way of talking with René so they could talk about the baby without anyone finding out that wasn't supposed to. She may not be able to understand what her brother was thinking but she didn't need to too be there.

The last days in Japan went by all too fast. René couldn't believe he was heading back to France in a few hours. Just a few hours and his secret was safe. The more he thought about it though the more he was hesitant. What if Michael didn't like his plan, would it be too late to tell his parents? No, he couldn't think like that. Michael had been the one to help push him to not say a word so he had to go along with whatever he planned. He could change something if he didn't like a part of it but overall Michael had to agree with it.  
"Hey René dad wants to know if you need anything before your flight." Sophia skipped into the room like it was hers as well.  
"I don't think so but since you're here I could use your advice."  
"K!" Jumping to sit on the bed she waited. She was crazy and he felt bad for whoever ended up with her in the future.  
"Am I completely obvious right now?"  
"Not completely but I can tell." Jumping down she went into his closet. "You're lucky you have me since we know neither Kane nor Lilly would know how to help and well Isabelle. Well, let's just say I need to work with her more.  
"Poor Isabelle."  
"Hey! She is the prettiest three year old in Japan thanks to me." She glared at him for a second before going back to looking for something. Sophia was so strange, she loved fashion and knew how to pull off almost anything yet how she normally dressed you would never know. Nine times out of ten she would just be wearing a pair of jeans and a plain yet nice looking shirt. After meeting her friends at the festival he had a better understanding as to why she never looked high class. She wasn't like them at all or hr hoped she wasn't.  
"Try this." Walking out she held a few different style of shirts for him. "Let's see if layering will help you." Five different shirt combinations and twenty minutes later and they had a combo that worked. The last one worked really well but the strips kept blending whenever Sophia looked at him making her dizzy.  
"René have you seen Sophia I asked her to…" Both looked over at the door to see Kyouya standing there.  
"Oops sorry dad René wanted my help with something and I forgot to go back downstairs." Both had exhaled internally. Good thing René had finished changing when he did or else what Sophia did would have been pointless.  
"She told me her message at least."

This was the part Tamaki always hated, saying good-bye. At least the next time he would see René again it would be at his graduation where they were all flying home after. Since learning of René's pending engagement he wanted to tell him about the housing arrangements he had made back in September. The only thing that stopped him was fear of giving away the reason why if René asked. Since he never mentioned his old house to him, before bringing it up now could cause suspicions.  
"Father you still there?" Tamaki blinked a few times to focus on René, he had no idea that he was even talking to him.  
"Sorry just thinking about something." He noticed René take a step back laughing. Kyouya didn't say anything but he laughed in agreement with René.  
"You both are so mean to me I can't stand it."

As his flight was called René tensed just as he thought he would. Saying good-bye to the twins and Isabelle first he moved to Sophia. Seeing he bit her bottom lip wasn't helping him much right now.  
_*Well it was bound to happen sooner or later I guess.*_  
Right now he really wished his parents liked handshakes over hugs. Mentally crossing his fingers he moved to say good-bye to his dad and father. As he broke away from his dad he saw he didn't seem to notice anything different that was such a good thing. If his dad didn't notice then his father definitely  
"Take care René, don't stress out this semester please."  
"I won't promise. I learned my lesson father."  
"Good." Wrapping his arms around his shoulders he brought him closer. Holding his breath he waited for it, he could tell it was coming. When his father let go and stepped back not saying a word René was shocked. Taking his carry-on from Sophia she smiled at him in relief as well.

Tamaki was walking beside Kyouya who was holding Isabelle as they walked to the car. They weren't talking at the moment but something hit him. Kyouya stopped walking as Tamaki grabbed his shoulder.  
"Tamaki what is it? Are you okay?"  
"Sophia you would know and don't lie, is René pregnant?"  
Sophia spit out the water she was drinking from the bottle as she heard her father's question. Keeping her voice solid she looked up at him. He wanted to see her eyes.  
"No, he isn't why?"  
"Are you lying to me?"  
"No."  
"Tamaki what makes you say this, wouldn't René tell us?"  
"I would hope so but just before and for the last week or so he has seemed so hidden and nervous like he is hiding something major from us, something like the fact that he is pregnant."  
"You're thinking about this way too much Tamaki. I thought you trusted René, when did that change?"  
"I guess you're right. I probably am thinking way too much into this, it was probably nothing since you haven't noticed anything."

That night Sophia e-mailed René to let him know what happened after he left and to let him know that their dad was able to get father to forget it. She knew he would want to know and to have a heads-up in case their father called Michael one day to hear it from him. She hoped that whatever those two were planning worked out since it seemed to be starting to cause problems.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I wasn't going to keep the last two paragraphs but I did so you guys can tell me what you think. The proof reading may get worse as the chapter goes on I have a massive headache and already napped once trying to proof it. Hope it the chapter doesn't suck though I feel it does. Please leave your thoughts.  
~Femalefighter~


	16. Threatened

Chapter 16  
**Threatened**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

René never thought he would say it felt good to be back in France. After trying to hide the fact that he was twenty some weeks pregnant it felt great to not have to worry as much. Since he was with Michael again they could discuss telling the team and what he had planned to for May.  
"How was the flight? I missed you."  
"I missed you too." Michael met René halfway to wrap his arms around him. He had never hated this time a part as much as did this time. For years they had separated for Christmas yet this year all Michael wanted was for them to be over so he could be with René and their child again. His child, the thought that he would be soon be a father; it excited him as much as it scared him. The more they remained undecided over what they were going to do the more his mind worked. Maybe they should stop hiding the truth and just tell their parents. His parents could really help by giving the baby a place to stay while they tried to move. Their house didn't have enough room for all of them but they could work something out he was sure.

After René was all settled again the team met them for lunch. Once more he was worried about this outcome with them. Michael found his hand under the table gripping his pants from the nerves.  
"So you guys ready for the training next week? Coach says he is going to work us hard this season so we can hold into our title for another year."  
"Actually Ryan, guys, about that. I won't be playing this year."  
"But you told us that you worked it all out so you could."  
"I know and I had, see what I should of said was I _can't_ play."  
"Are you sick or get hurt?"  
"No, see, actually I'm going to have a baby so, yea." He saw Ryan's mouth drop while the others laughed.  
"Well that explains it."  
"Explains what?"  
"We thought you had just gotten fat over the break."  
"Asses."  
"Congratulations René, and Michael too I'm guessing?"  
Both looked over towards the end of the table at Gregory, he had joined the team last season. He was quiet most of the time so René didn't really know him that well. Even in the classes they shared from freshman year he was mostly silent.  
"Guys I told you this, but you aren't allowed to tell our families a thing got that." Everyone nodded seeing the stern look on René's face. The task wasn't too hard they rarely saw anyone's parents.  
"Also guys I can't make it to the championship game if we make it."  
"What! Michael, you're our best to player besides René you can't bail on us too."  
"Sorry guys but it's around the same time as the baby's due date and I can't not be there."  
They all understood but that really sucked.

As they got going they were seeing if they could all hang out in someone's dorm room instead of calling it a night. Realizing the rooms weren't big enough they decided the game room in the basement of the building was.  
"Someone is getting creamed in pool."  
"Yea you."  
While the others guys were heading out to figure out who was going in whose car René hung back with Michael. He wanted to see if he knew anything more about Gregory since it didn't look like he was planning on joining them, though he could.  
"Not really, he rarely talks to us but Ryan found out that he has a total crush on you. And had one since freshman year, that's probably why he doesn't talk when you're around much. He is scared he'll say something inappropriate."  
René had no idea about this. He had known Gregory for years before he joined the team and he never would have guessed he liked him. Moving away from Michael he stopped Gregory from leaving. He figured it was something else too just by seeing his face, it wasn't just from a crush that he rarely spoke and never joined them for things.  
"Why not come join us?"  
"I don't know…" He was trying not to worry about blushing at René. They had never talked before. Not like this anyway.  
"Come one it will be fun you should watch them start betting. Things get really funny then."  
"…Sure I guess I will." He never felt he belonged with them, ever since he joined and saw how they acted he always felt like an outsider. He didn't want to go and make a fool of himself or feel like a third wheels to the guys that were so close.  
"Great!"  
Gregory walked between René and Michael as they walked to the dorms from the parking lot. The others car was already back in the parking lot so they were probably in the game room. It took all of his concentration to make sure he didn't do something stupid. He liked René since he saw him their first year. They had been partnered once in class and from that he was always thinking about him. He didn't think René felt the same way since he had been dating some other girl at the time. When he learned that he had a chance he found out he was dating Michael soon after. Now knowing they were going to have a baby together he knew he would never get a chance to be with René. Even so he enjoyed getting time to be with him, team joining them or not. René felt really bad for not noticing Gregory's crush on him before. When he asked him to join them he saw it and looked like it had been there for a while. He was a really sweet guy and was really shy; he got the feeling though that he didn't talk much do to something other than just a crush and he wished he knew what that was so maybe he could help.

Michael came into the room to see René sitting on his bed reading a book. A normal, fun to read book, this was new. With school already three weeks in he was shocked he wasn't studying or at his desk doing homework.  
"You look comfy."  
René looked up from his book to look at himself; he was resting against the back of his bed and had his feet on his pillows.  
"I guess. I need to do homework but my feet were swollen from being on them in my last class so I had to scratch that idea. How was practice?"  
Michael sat on his bed by his feet, needing something to do he massaged René's foot.  
"Not the same without you. You know you can hang out with us, you're not off the team just because you can't play."  
"Seems stupid to go when I can't do anything and I don't want to watch you work out. What are you doing?"  
"Rubbing your foot, what is that bad?"  
"No, you've just never done that before."  
"Oh, I can stop if you want."  
"Please don't, that feels really good actually. Tomorrow I have to go do a glucose screening before the doctor's appointment, can you still go?"  
"Yep it's all taken care of."

After they got back from René's appointment the next day René started to study. He had noticed Michael was hitting the books more than usual this semester. Turning around in his chair he watched him do homework. He seemed so focused lately. His classes couldn't have gotten that much harder could they? Hearing him huff he saw as Michael throw down his pen and hit his face on the book.  
"We could go out for some fresh air."  
"I really need to finish this assignment."  
Whoa this was new, normally Michael would have agreed in a heartbeat.  
"Your studying way more than usual what gives?"  
Michael turned around to face him. "I'm thinking about giving up my baseball contract."  
"What!"  
"I want to be there for you and help you raise our son and even though I won't be starting for the Giants for another year this would be best. My contact doesn't start until next year anyway so I can cancel it still. You were right all along René baseball is just a hobby."  
"Yea for me! But you've wanted this for years I don't want you to give that up."  
"I'm doing what's best and I did come here to study business finance so if I buckle down I could have grades to get me almost anything. Maybe I could work for your uncle too."  
"I don't understand what you're thinking, I can tell you don't want that."  
"Well it isn't about me now is it! I mean we'll have a son in fourteen weeks and we don't even know where he is going to stay since we don't have room here for him."  
"Actually I may have something." He didn't want to bring it up right now but it seemed he didn't have any other choice. He had been waiting for the right time but he was running out of time.  
"During the break I came across something we could possibly do."  
"And when were you going to tell me?"  
"When were you going to tell me about giving up your contract?"  
Michael didn't say anything at first he knew René got him.  
"What did you find?"  
René lowered his voice as well, he didn't want to fight him.  
"We don't want to give our son up that much we know as fact. But, there aren't any real options for the situation we are in. We can't raise him right after he is born; we also can't rent out an apartment here since we will be forced to live here a year or two since that is the leasing contracts here. Anyway since we don't want to give the baby up adoption is out of the question, but, what about foster care? It's only until we are in Japan and then once we have everything settled we can get him and it's all good. We can't take care of him right after his birth and there is no one he can stay with before we move."  
"Are you able to hear yourself right now? I'm not going to agree to that. We can take care of him after he is born, if you would just be willing to accept the fact that our plans have to change. Hell if you would just tell our parents then I'm sure my parents would allow us to stay with them."  
"Your parents house isn't big enough we've gone over this. And even if we did do that do you really want to stay at a hotel while your parents have to take care of our son?"  
"There is no way in hell I'm going to allow you to hand our son over to the government for even a day, not when we have choices!" Michael was up on his feet pacing the floor between their beds, he couldn't believe René.  
"I love how you're blaming me for not saying anything all this time! When I was ready to you told me that we didn't have to and we could find a way to get around telling them. If I had known you were going to keep changing your mind every thirty seconds I would have told my parents when I went back home! We made the choice to keep this a secret so grow some fucking balls and man up to your decision!" René was standing now as well, he didn't like being looked down on.  
"You want me to grow some balls, who's the one that is has been acting like some fucking chick even before you got pregnant! Crying cause you slept with someone, crying cause you got drunk, crying cause your daddy says no don't do this or don't do that! If anyone needs to grow anything it's you! I should call them right now and tell them their perfect son isn't so perfect and can't man up!"  
"If you call them I'll leave!" René didn't even realize what he said until the words left his mouth.  
"What, you're threatening to leave me! Go ahead, screw yourself some more!"  
"If you tell our parents I'll leave and I don't just mean you!"  
"I'll go after you! I won't let you take my son away from me!"  
"Oh you'll go after me? It took my dad ten years to find my father and he had top people and top of the line technology to help him! You think you'll find me without that? America is a big country to go looking for someone in with no leads. Still think you'll find me just like that!"  
Michael stopped, René had pinned him to the floor with that look. He was serious, if he told their parents he would leave. There was nothing he could do if he didn't want to lose René, and he didn't; he loved him with his whole heart.

There fight stopped as René moved a little to sit on his bed.  
"René?" He looked worried as if something was wrong. Dropping down in front of him he tried to see his face.  
"I keep fucking up and it doesn't hurt me as much as it does our son."  
René could feel the baby reacting to his fight, this was bad. Stress like this could become harmful and he seemed to be always stressing the baby out.  
"No you don't your doing fine you've just hit some bumps in the road."  
"Then why does it hurt so much right now?" Michael could tell he meant that literally, he was in pain.  
"Want me to call the doctor?" Reaching towards René's desk he went for his phone that was sitting there.  
"Maybe." René took hold of his hand that wasn't holding his cell.  
Michael sat next to him on the bed, René rested his head on his shoulder. He felt so bad for saying what he did. How could he even think about ever leaving Michael? He loved him too much that the though alone was unbearable. He kept thinking he was like his father, constantly making the same mistakes that he did. The biggest one he always said was his decision to leave his dad, and at the moment René knew that he wasn't his father. He could never leave Michael even if he told their parents. He would be lost without him.  
"If you want to see if we can convince the government to look after our son then I'll support that decision."  
René lifted his head to watch Michael's face, he was really okay with this.  
"I love you, I'm sorry for saying I would leave. I never could." Putting his head back on his shoulder he kissed his neck. Taking their hands René placed them on the baby while they sat there. Everything seemed okay for now between them but he had a sense that this wasn't the last time they would fight like this. He wondered if Michael felt it too or if it was just the affects of the baby from just before.

That first Saturday in February René took Michael's hand as they waited to been seen by the city's child welfare office. There was a good chance this wouldn't work but René had to try. If this didn't then they would have to talk to their parents. That was there only option left.  
"I'll let you do the talking since you have this all figured out I'm guessing."  
René just nodded, he had gone over everything he was going to tell them a few times since he had contacted them.  
"René Ootori." Standing up Michael followed him into the room not letting go of his hand.  
"I know this isn't how things are done but we don't know what to do. We have no one to help us and we are in school dorms until May. We will only be there until May and then we graduate and the dorms aren't big enough to keep a child in until we move. Before I got pregnant plans were made for us to live in Japan and they still hold for after our graduation. We don't want to give up our child permanently since we will have a way to support him once in Japan but we don't know what to do until then."  
"Wouldn't you be able to get housing at one of the city's maternity housing?"  
Both René and Michael knew about those. Sara worked there after she moved out from one when she met Sean and René had been born there from what he remembering his father saying. That was how Tamaki and Sara met.  
"I did and they could only partially help me." This was true; they had discussed this option since Michael didn't have to fly to Japan right away. He could stay in France until René got everything figured out and then they would create some excuse as to why he was flying to Japan with a baby. The downside was that Michael wasn't allowed to stay there without René.  
"I will take your case to my supervisor and contact you sometime next week."  
"Thank you very much."  
Now they had to wait and see what happened.

They sat in the lounge of the dorms with some of the other guys that happened to be there. They didn't know what they were planning and had no intention of telling them either. It was nice to be with them though and to just hang out.  
"So any ideas for names yet?" Since the other week when René got Gregory to join them everyone noticed he talked more.  
"Not yet, one day I guess we'll discuss it, maybe." René was leaning on Michael as they sat together on the couch. One arm was draped around René's shoulders while the other was on the baby. He was teasing him, though they hadn't talked about names yet. They were waiting until they heard back from the office to think about something else.  
"Yea we should get around to it soon huh René, I don't feel like calling him baby once he is born."  
"Whose last name will he take? Belmont or Ootori, or both?"  
Both looked at each other and shrugged, the thought never crossed their minds before now. They had a lot to think about still and less and less to get it all done. Nine months seemed like such a long time back in September.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Much better chapter considering how crappy the last one was, well I hope this was is better anyway. Leave your thoughts please.  
~Femalefighter~


	17. Scared

Chapter 17  
**Scared**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Both sat back in the child welfare office. Neither liked the building much though it looked nice. Knowing all they did gave it a bad feeling that never left them until they were back outside. Waiting for the woman to come back with the decision seemed to take forever, why did this seem like this was all they were doing anymore, waiting.  
"René, Michael sorry to keep you waiting." Walking in to sit at her desk she opened the folder to go over what it said.  
"My supervisor has agreed to accept your case. You will still have to go through the same procedures for reinstatement as anyone else is that okay?"  
Looking at each other they nodded.  
"Yes, it is fine." They had looked into what they would have to do to get their son back before they came here the first time and they could do it no problem. They had the money and they would have a place once they went to Japan. They had a clean police record and weren't drug addicts or alcoholics. Everything would work out just fine.  
"Now you'll have the baby however you've planned, once the child is released from the hospital we will take them instead of them going with you. Usually we take the child right after birth but there is no reason to do that for you. Unless you would rather us do that?"  
"No that is fine thank you."  
After sighing all the paperwork they left, it seemed things were finally getting taken care of.

Sitting at René's favorite restaurant Michael asked something he knew he could regret.  
"Are you sure you'll be able to do this? I mean it isn't forever but I know people have said it's never easy to give a child up."  
René put the menu down to look into Michael's eyes.  
"Of course it will be hard, I can handle it. I've given this a lot of thought and I know at the end of this it will be what's best."  
Michael wished he could agree with the certainty René had, this sure didn't feel like the right thing to him.  
"Okay, I don't want this to start a fight I was just making sure, seeing you unhappy is the last thing I want."  
"Names, any ideas? I want to stay away from ours and ones in the family for obvious reasons." Quickly getting off the subject he picked up the menu again. He was lying when he said he could handle it, the more time that past the more he wondered if he would be able to do it.  
"I was thinking something like Darnell or William. Out of the ones I looked into those two stuck out the most."  
René sat and thought about them putting their last names in front.  
"Darnell Belmont, Darnell Ootori, William Belmont, William Ootori. William sounds better I think."  
"What were you thinking?"  
"I've been looking for meanings and liked Julian which means youthful or Nicholas which is victorious or conquer of the people."  
"Fitting I think, Nicholas huh? I could agree to that. Yea I like that one a lot."  
"I really like William though. William Belmont, yea it has a nice ring, and rolls off the tongue."  
"René, about that, about our last names. I was thinking about it and maybe our son should take your last name and maybe I'll hyphen it to the back of mine as well."  
"You want to take up Ootori? I was thinking about dropping it and you want it."  
"I feel it would secure the best future for our son. Your name holds much more than mine does."  
René was surprised to hear this. For years Michael was almost certain they would keep their last names if they married and any children would take some hyphened version.  
"Belmont could be his middle name. I don't want him to lose your name since there is nothing wrong with your family. I mean my father named me after my dad so I would always know him if I never met him. Not seeing he will never see your family, I want him too but, well you know what I'm getting at."  
"William Belmont Ootori, yea that sounds like something I can really agree to."  
With that taken care of René relaxed a little more.

He thought with things finally being figured out they would both enjoy each other more. He never would have guessed that they would argue more. It seemed that every week at least one fight would start. René would try not to get upset because he was worried about what could happen if he did but every time he would get aggravated. He didn't know what to do anymore, to escape fighting he would try to hang out with someone from the team, or go to the library and find something to do after class just to avoid Michael. Gregory had gotten a lot closer from all of this. René felt that he could really trust him and he seemed to listen whenever René needed to vent. Plus, it was nice to just get out for a while.

"Sorry for asking you to hang out all of a sudden." René walked beside Gregory as they headed to the library. René saw Greg leaving the main building on his way over and asked if they could talk.  
"It's cool, happy to help. Besides I was heading over there anyway. I don't know about you but our final project is much harder than I thought it would be."  
"Yea, good thing we have all this time. Three months_ might_ just be enough."  
Saying nothing they continued to go inside to the medical side.  
"Are you scared René, knowing you have three months?"  
"…Yea I am. I really thought I would be excited by now since we have a place and a name but," Looking down he rubbed where his son was. How could he be excited when all he did was fight with Michael about their son?  
"Did you tell Michael you're fears?" Gregory felt bad for René. He still had strong feelings for him and while he would never make René and Michael break up he wished René would know he would truly be there for him.  
"Yes I have. A few times too. He just doesn't want to listen. I'm trying to protect his future, he wants into a life I have lived for years and been around people that when things like this happen they can be ruined forever. That's why I'm hiding the truth from our parents. I hate lying to mine especially and I want them to know but I don't want to ruin Michael's future. I don't want him to wake up every morning hating where he is while I get to stay in the job I've dreamt about since I was nine. I don't like what I'm doing but I love Michael and want to see him happy. It's my fault I'm pregnant in the first place, I went to him and told him it was fine. He won't let me give up on becoming a doctor but I don't want him to give up baseball. And so we butt heads, a lot."  
Gregory didn't know what to say even after René started crying. Internally he wanted to say _*I would support you René. I would be excited for our child so we could be excited together and I would try to make these hard decisions easier on you since I can see how much you are tormented with them.* _But all he could do was hand him a tissue and tell him it would all work out.  
"I love Michael with all my heart but as things are right now I don't see us lasting the year. Not saying Michael will be thrown out of William's life I just don't see us staying together. I wish Michael could see it too."  
"Maybe though if you separated for even a month you both could breath and then get back together and stay together."  
"Maybe, I don't want to be alone though. I don't want to go through this alone as selfish as that sounds."  
"I don't think it's selfish and you're not alone. René weren't you the one to tell me that Ryan, Peter, I and the rest of the guys are family. Sure we may not be by blood but we have each other's back and we would make sure you're not alone. Ryan has already told us he wants William to call him Uncle."  
Wiping his eyes he smiled at Gregory. He was right they were a family and would have his back if he needed them. They would help him get through this if something came up between him and Michael. Maybe they could even get through to Michael for him.  
"Now about that final project." Gregory pushed a book under René's face so he could change subjects and maybe get him to feel better.

"I know its Saturday but you know you could get thrown off the team for drinking."  
"God what are you my mother? It's just a beer and I'm going to drink it while I study!" René didn't know why Michael got so defensive he was just looking out for him since the coach enforced a strict drinking policy this season. He didn't expect him to get so upset; they had been having a nice conversation only moments ago before Michael got up to take the beer from the fridge. He should have expected this though; this was how most of their fights started, after a nice moment. Getting up he moved to stand behind him, he seemed on edge all of a sudden.  
"Is everything okay Michael?"  
"Yea, just peachy."  
"Hey I can tell your aggravated so talk to me, let me try to help."  
"No thanks."  
"Do you want to break up with me?"  
"What no! Why do you?"  
"No, it's just that you've been really moody towards me and it seemed,"  
"And so you thought it would be better if we weren't together right?"  
"Well it's just that I don't want to be the reason your always so mad and if you don't want to be tied down with me right now,"  
"Lemme guess this is another one of your 'I'm trying to think of you' things?" René backed up as Michael stood up, he was angry again. It seemed that no matter what he said or how calmed he stayed Michael's temper rose.  
"Because I am, you've always been more important to me than anything else. Well besides the baby but you're the one I'm concerned about since he isn't here yet."  
"Well don't be!"  
"Fine! What is your problem with me? I can't figure out what I did to make you always blow up whenever I saw something!"  
"Who knows, maybe you're just always pissing me off! Always trying to butt into things that don't concern you!"  
"Then why do you want to stay with me if I'm always pissing you off?"  
"Because I can't just leave you _now_ and I don't know that I want you to go run off and be with Gregory!"  
"You're jealous? If you would listen to me then you would know we are just friends!"  
"How can I not listen, you never shut up!"  
"When did you become such an asshole?"  
The more intense their fighting got the more René's fear of them not lasting became. Why couldn't Michael see it too, or did he not see it because he wanted them to end? He did say he couldn't leave now, meaning because of the baby.  
"If you're this unhappy then just leave, I'd hate to tie you down when you so obviously want to be free!"  
"Maybe I will, maybe I'll move back in with my parents! And when they ask why we broke up I'll tell them the truth!"  
"Oh my God are you still on this? Are you still honestly bitching about me not telling them? Get over it and face the facts! It's too late now anyway! And you did agree with it so stop trying to blame it all on me!"  
"No it's not too late! And if you told your parents then maybe we could stay at their summer home that's here. My parents house maybe too small but yours isn't! It was designed to hold the seven of you so the three of us staying there for a few weeks shouldn't be that big of a deal. What are you going to do if he has your eyes? Your parents will know he is our son and no amount of lying will save us from that!"  
"I can't believe your still on this! Why can't you just accept and go with the choices I made because no matter what you say they aren't changing!" René was so tired of this fight, though he never thought about the eye color before. Michael brought up a good point; if William had his eyes his parents would know the truth since it was a rare color. "If you hate my decision that much then you can leave, you know where the door is!"  
"Maybe I will and maybe I will tell our parents because I really don't care if you stay in the country or not anymore!" Grabbing his coat he walked out of the room leaving René standing there.

Michael stood at the batting cages to blow off steam. He was so tired of fighting with René, they were always fighting it seemed. And it was always over the same things. Ready to swing again he focused on the launcher, someone moved past him hitting the shut off switch and came towards him.  
"Ryan?" Michael was forced back and shoved against the fence pinned by Ryan's hands on his jacket.  
"Where's your phone you asshole?" Confused he didn't say anything. Ryan pulled him away to slam him against the fence again. "Where is your phone?"  
"Dude what the fuck is your problem?"  
"You're my problem now where is your phone?"  
"I don't know my car maybe why?" Ryan let go to pace a few feet, he was trying not to punch Michael right now.  
"I don't care why you are fighting with René really I don't. That is your business but I do care when you stop thinking, which, from what I gather is often. When René tells you he doesn't want to argue why don't you fucking listen?"  
"What's going on, why do you care that we are fighting?"  
"Because the walls are thin and two René has been talking to us because he can't talk to you and while I don't mind being there for him I'm tired of watching him cry from you! Personally we are all liking René a whole lot more than we like you and are ready to slap you across the face for being so stupid!"  
"If you're here to lecture me then do me a favor and leave cause I really don't want to hear it!"  
"I know! Because everything René says you don't want to hear! Everyone can see that René loves you so much and wants to protect you from losing your dreams but you don't see that you see it as something else. You know René is really starting to hate the fact that he got pregnant because then you wouldn't be mad at him! Look I don't have time for this, I promised René I would find you and bring you to him."  
"Is everything okay?" Now he was worried, René never got the guys involved in their fights before.  
"No! It's not! Peter and Greg took him to the hospital since he believed he was going to have the baby. Dumbass, even I know intense fighting can cause premature labor and I'm not trying to become a doctor or have any other siblings."  
"Are you serious?"  
"I may be pissed at you but I wouldn't joke about this." He handed Michael his sports bag, "grab your phone from your car and let's go. René is really scared and needs you. Believe it or not even after all of this he is still madly in love with you."

Michael sat in the passenger seat of Ryan's car as they drove to meet up with René. Opening his voicemail he heard he had three new messages.  
"Message one."  
_*Hey Michael it's me. Look I know your really mad at me but I need you to call me back okay, or come back to the room.*_ He could almost see René sitting on a bed griping the phone, trying to speak without freaking out.  
"Message two."  
_* Hey Michael it's me again. I get the feeling your screening your calls but I really need you to pick up. Please call me back Michael, okay? I think I'm having the baby so…* _he could hear his voice strain as he tried to breath. * The guys are with me, please meet me at the hospital, okay?* He could hear Peter's voice in the background talking to Gregory about how to do this exactly.  
"Message three."  
_* Michael, please don't do this. I'm sorry for everything. I'll do all I have to for you to forgive me. Michael I'm really scared and I need you here. The contractions keep coming, I don't want our son to be born eleven weeks early and I fear he might be. Please call me when you get this. I love you.*_ Hearing René crying over the phone and hearing how scared he was made him beat himself up. He really was such a dumbass, how could he not see all that was going on. He had been really hurting René for weeks.  
"Finally, he got through to you, bout time."  
"How could I have been so stupid? How could he still love me?"  
"Because he is a good person, way too good for you really and he knows that you can become one too. He is willing to drop everything for you, he really loves you." 

René was trying to relax since the doctor and nurses were telling him to but he couldn't. Not when he was scared he was going to have his son and Michael was mad at him. He had been grateful that Peter and Gregory were with him though Peter had stepped out to get service and see where Ryan was. When Michael didn't pick up the first time he called Ryan, he was grateful since he had the spare key to get in the room since the door locked every time it was closed on the outside. He was really grateful when he offered to find Michael and bring him to him. He even told the other two what was going on and to help.  
"What if Ryan doesn't find him or he doesn't want to come here? What if I have the baby today? What if something goes wrong? I wish my father could be here."  
"Don't think like that, and Ryan will find Michael and he'll tie him up and throw him in his car if he has too." He had asked René earlier if he should call his parents and he told him no but he could see how much he wished he could have.  
Seeing René inhale sharply followed by more tears falling from his eyes he took René's hand. "Don't worry René everything will be okay. Please try to relax." Where was Ryan? Surely he found Michael by now. What if Michael really didn't care what was going on with René or his son? He never thought Michael could be so cold to René or to anyone.

Ryan pulled up to where Peter was so Michael could jump out while he found a place to park. Michael ran behind Peter to René's room.  
"René…" He felt his heart snapping into pieces as he saw tears on his face and pooling in his eyes.  
René looked up to see Michael in the doorway slightly out of breath. "You came."  
Quickly walking in he took René's hand with both of his. Gregory stepped back and walked out to leave them both alone.  
"I'm sorry Michael, I'll do everything you want to me so you can forgive me."  
"Sssshhh I'm the one that should be saying that. I'm that one that should be sorry. I screwed up big time. This all happened because I wasn't listening to you. I wasn't thinking about you or our son. Can you forgive me René?"  
"…Michael…I love you."  
"I love you too." He helped dry René's face before they said anything else.  
"M…Michael it's happening again."  
"Just relax it will be okay." Taking his hand he tried to get him to breath. He could see that scared look cross over his face again.

Once that passed Michael sat beside him playing with their still clasped hands.  
"So what happens now?"  
"Well so long as I'm here there won't be anyone having a baby."  
Both looked at the door to see Dr. Heckard walk in. She looked over the machines hooked up to the baby. Their eyes were watching her, waiting for her report.  
"Well the baby is doing fine and the contractions seem to be slowing so should everything stay this way everything will be okay. From this point on though you'll be on bed rest, so that means no classes and nothing where you'll be on your feet for more than ten minutes."  
"Okay, wait how do I shower then?"

Michael was dropped off at the cages to get his car before going back to the dorms. Sitting on his bed he played with his hands. René wouldn't be released until tomorrow at the earliest and only if everything stayed well. Once again they seemed to dodge another bullet. May this be the last one; he wasn't going to fight René anymore. He would do all he had to make this up to him. It was the least he could do after causing so much trouble to him.  
"How can one hurt the one they love so much and still receive love from that other person?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry about this I haven't felt like writing for some reason and then I did and I couldn't get what I wanted to come out. Hope you like this. Please review and leave your thoughts.  
~Femalefighter~


	18. Starting Over

Chapter 18  
**Starting Over**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

René slept in his bed after being released from the hospital earlier in the day. He still had to go over to the registration to switch his classes from in a classroom to online. Hopefully they all could switch so he could graduate on time. If his parents knew then they probably could take care of it but they didn't and he had to deal with it. He had to grow up and deal with this on his own; his parents wouldn't always be there to save him. He was going to be a parent soon after all. Groaning he tried to stretch without cramping his legs, again. Eleven more weeks of this and he knew as it got really close to his due date he would sleep even less. Looking around he noticed Michael wasn't here, good, he finally convinced him to go to class. Once they got back to the dorm Michael wanted to stay with him but it was stupid. He slept like garbage at the hospital the night before so he knew he was going to pass out. He couldn't stop the warm feeling he got from hearing Michael say how sorry he was and that he wanted to make it up to him. While he didn't need to hear Michael apologize knowing that he still loved him and wasn't going anywhere made him happy.  
"You have a great dad William, but we have to make sure he doesn't beat himself up for things we do. Or, more like things I do. I know he doesn't approve of what I'm going to do come May but I want to protect you both from what I went through. Here's your first life lesson, don't fall in love."  
"Now that's just harsh."  
Looking away from his stomach he saw Michael in the doorway. How long had he been there? He wasn't supposed to hear that.  
"I didn't mean it like that." He felt his face blush and hoped he didn't just start a fight. Michael threw his books on the bed and moved to sit next to René on his bed. Moving René's bangs to see his eyes he smiled before he kissed him.  
"I get what you're saying completely but let's tweak it a little." Getting off the bed he knelt next to René's stomach. He placed his head next to him and laid a hand on the baby to gently rub him.  
"You can fall in love and you can whenever you fall in love just don't have sex until you're out of school completely and married because no matter how careful you are things can still happen. And while we both love you so much already it's been harder since we are not married or working. Yet."  
"That's better, though it sounds like a controlled freedom."  
"Well it is, and it will work too because we will be awesome parents like that."  
"Since your giving great advice why don't you tell your son to take it easy on me? I'm still trying to deal with him pushing on my ribs so him punching me to create mincemeat isn't helping, if he wants my attention he has it, he doesn't have to try so hard."  
"Hear that William, let's take it easy. We love mommy so we want him to be comfortable right?" René smiled at how cute Michael looked right now talking to their unborn son but he didn't know if he really wanted to be called mommy.  
"Michael, are we, are we okay now?" That question had been hounding him since Michael picked him up this morning.  
"We are and I'm sorry I made it seem like we weren't. I'm going to do all I have to make it up to you René. I promise what happened these past weeks will never happen again."  
"You don't have to make it up to me. I'm not mad or want you to go out of your way for me."  
"I feel like I have to help you in so many ways though since I caused you so much trouble these past weeks. What happened yesterday is all my fault and I love you and our son, I don't want to hurt either of you."  
"I love you."  
Moving off the floor Michael sat on the bed to bring René's face closer."  
"I love you too. Sorry if I made you question that."

"Put me down." René was picked up bridal style by Michael at the mention of going to the counselors.  
"You're supposed to stay off your feet."  
"Yea but I can walk and aren't I heavy?"  
"No you're not and forget it I'll take you to my car, you can walk from the car to the counselor."  
"Fine." Relaxing in Michael's hands he felt his face blush when they saw Ryan coming back to the dorms.  
"Something wrong you guys?"  
"No, just going for a walk."  
Seeing René's face and awkward smile he laughed with him.  
"Some walk, see you at practice Michael." Heading to his room again Michael continued to the car. It didn't take long to see someone about switching over but it took forever for them to try to do it. It wasn't that the classes were full per say but that it was so late in the semester. They didn't allow changes like this to happen. She was trying to push him to drop his classes now and pick them up next semester. Technically he couldn't drop them either but the school had to make an exception with the doctors note.  
"I can't just drop out and come back later. I have to move back to Japan in May."  
"I'm sorry Mr. Ootori but I can't just approve this. I'll need the Dean's approval."  
"Of course, should I try to make an appointment to see him."  
"If you can, he has been booked lately with appeals."  
"Well I shall try."

Michael followed René's to the Dean's office. He would have told him to just follow the counselor's advice to leave for the rest of the semester but he knew René wouldn't want to. Technically the baby wasn't due until right around finals so he shouldn't have to come back to do the whole semester over. His previous teachers had also agreed to let him take his finals before the rest of the class; he would just have to learn anything they didn't get to before the class did officially. René hadn't worried about it then since he was a fast learner and could pick up something by almost any means.  
"Think it will work? Talking to the Dean and all I mean?"  
"It should, my dad just donated a ton of supplies and money to the school so he'll probably do anything for me. The thought sickens me, but it does work. He should see me today too which really is all I want"

René had been right, once the Dean was told that he needed to speak with him he did. He was also happy to give permission to the class change. The one thing René feared from this was his dad now learning of the pregnancy. If the dean talked to him he would surely bring it up. When René told him his wishes he agreed to keep quiet but that didn't mean he would.  
"The decision you choose isn't easy to do so I promise to not make it any harder by telling those you do not want to know."  
When they walked out Michael had to ask René if he understood him correctly.  
"He thinks we're giving our son up doesn't he?"  
"He does and let him so long as he does what I ask of him."  
Michael never heard René speak that way before. He never sounded like someone with money power, he also never used that fact in something like this before. He hoped it wasn't a permanent thing, Michael really didn't like it.

Michael got back to the room to see René starting at his laptop with his headphones on, watching closely as he took notes. Obviously he was still in class so to speak. He looked uncomfortable trying to watch the laptop on his desk while trying to take notes on the bed. He must have had to get up from the desk before for whatever reason. It must suck to not be able to write on your lap all that well. Trying to be quiet and not disturb him he stuck his ear buds in and started on homework. This was how it had been for the last week. René was either in class or studying most nights still when he got out of practice. He wanted René to come to the game this weekend. It was the start for their fight for the playoffs and René wasn't confined to the room. He could use some fresh air and a change of scenery, plus, the guys would like seeing their captain in the dugout again. René wouldn't listen but he was still a part of the team, an important part and welcomed to join anything they did. Michael turned off his music when he heard René groan and the bed shift behind him.  
"All done for today?"  
"Online classes suck. I miss a desk."  
"Can't you use the one here, I mean staying on the bed seems, difficult?"  
"I had no choice; I had to put my feet up."  
Getting up he sat on René's bed, who was now laying on his side trying to get comfortable.  
"Nine more weeks of this depresses me."  
"That's not so bad."  
"Says the one who isn't currently huge with a restless, big, and getting bigger and stronger baby in them, I mean I don't want our son to not be strong or everything but. But, why do I have to get so big too, not cool. Do you know that I've gained twenty-five pounds already and the doctor says I could another ten pounds? I bet you can't stand to look at me since I'm heavier now then I've ever been in my entire life."  
"You not huge and just so you know I'll love you no matter what your size. And you know if I could help you with this I would."  
"You could help me get to the kitchen to make dinner."  
"Stay, I'll cook dinner for us so you can relax."  
"Not a funny joke, relaxing, and I want beef we should have something to cook here."  
"I wasn't trying to be funny." Moving to check the fridge he looked for something René would want.  
"All we have is chop meat, burgers or no?"  
"Meatballs, Pasta is in my bottom drawer, sauce and spices are in my closet in the tote bag." Looking for what René said he dug through his drawer and closet until he had everything. Good think he could make this meal well, had it been something else he may have ran into trouble. René was the cook not him. Though he had gotten better these past four years.  
"Sure you don't want help? I don't mind joining you."  
"I've got it. I promised to do all I could for you. Well I'll be back, after dinner I'll rub your back since I know it is bothering you from how you were on the bed for your class." Putting all he needed in a bag he walked out. René shifted a few more times trying to get comfortable; Michael was really reading him well recently. His back really did hurt from sitting on the bed trying to watch his laptop and write notes. Giving up he mumbled a few words of frustration and just shut his eyes not caring if he was in a position he would regret later when he woke up.

Ten minutes later he gave up trying to shut his eyes. At this rate by the time he got comfortable enough to fall asleep Michael would be back. Taking his time to sit up he looked for the novel he was reading. _Un roman français_ was really good so far and he tried to always find excuses to read it when he was studying and needed a break. When Michael came back in René's mouth watered, it smelled great.  
"I give you spaghetti and meatballs and I'm really hoping they taste as good as they smell." Michael joined René on the bed to hold the lap table over his legs so they could eat together. Halfway through Michael got up to grab another soda and water bottle for himself and René. Now he hoped his true plan for cooking worked. Moving his empty can off the tray he pushed something a little closer to René with the full one. René saw something black move in the corner of his eye, thinking it was a bug he looked closer to nearly choke from what he saw. Grabbing the bottle to swallow and clear his throat he looked at Michael who was trying to act as it was all good.  
"What's that?" He couldn't be thinking that Michael was going to do what he thought Michael was going to do could he?  
"Open it and find out."  
"What if I don't?"  
"Then I'll open it for you." Taking it he moved to where René was sitting and dropped down to kneel in front of him.  
"René will you do the honor of marrying me?" Opening the case he showed René a beautiful ten carat white gold engagement ring with seven diamonds set into the band. When he didn't answer at first he thought something was wrong. He didn't want to harm René he just wanted to ask for his hand in marriage.  
"René?"  
"Yes! Yes of course I will!" He threw his arms up to have Michael come closer. As he kissed him he made sure he knew how much he loved Michael even without the proposal or stunning ring.

After the excitement lowered just a bit they went back to try to focus on dinner.  
"The ring is beautiful, though you didn't have to."  
"For you I did, I wanted something to show you how much you mean to me though the ring still doesn't cover it all. It is a start." René smiled as he looked at the new ring on his finger. It fit well though he felt like his whole body was swollen from being pregnant anymore.  
"Do you want to get married here or Japan? If we want to do it here we could plan for when my parents fly out in May. You know, do it after graduation since our families will be together. If we go to Japan then we can plan for something once everything is completely settled."  
"I was hoping we could do it here. It's kind of been a tradition for my family to get married at the hall my great-great grandfather built, it was where he met my great-great grandmother."  
"I could definitely go for that. I should tell my parents about this so they can be ready when they fly over. My father is going to have a heart attack, good thing my dad is a doctor."  
"No he won't."  
"You told them?"  
"I had to, I grew up on tradition here, that means asking permission from the parents."  
"When did you do this?"  
"Over Christmas break. I told them I was planning to ask you around graduation but oh well I was a little early. We can tell them that I asked you sooner so we could marry while everyone was out here instead of making a trip back later."  
"Yea that sounds good. Who would have guessed that my father was able to keep secrets, go figure." René laughed at his own joke. Tonight had been full of wonderful surprises.

René got out of the bathroom from showering to see Michael moving furniture. The beds in particular.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You know I don't mind sleeping besides you so you can get comfortable at night but I can't take it anymore. One bed just isn't big enough for both of us for more than one night of sleep. So I figured that if I pushed them together I could sleep better too."  
"That's true, but you didn't have to do this. I would have managed if you wanted to sleep in your own bed."  
"Don't worry about it René, I want to sleep beside you, this is fine."  
That night both slept well, better than they had in days.

The next morning René got up the courage to tell his parents of the engagement and plans to marry after graduation. Hearing his father's upbeat attitude to their plans helped him feel loads better.  
" Though, you better see how big the hall is."  
"Why?"  
"It's important to invite your family."  
_*Well so much for a small thing.*_  
When Michael got back from practice he told him about what his father said about inviting his entire family. It made sense to invite them since he was close to his aunt and uncles but they weren't getting married in Japan so he didn't think he would have too.  
"Oh don't worry about it. The place can easily hold a couple hundred if it has too."  
It was strange to think about marriage right now with the baby and graduation around the same time. To plan for this seemed to come at a bad time. But since Michael told his parents as well Sara decided to do most of the planning to help them. Tamaki and Kyouya promised to help anyway they could as well so they guys could focus on finals.

Saturday René was convinced or more like begged by Michael to come watch the team. It had been forever since he had gotten out of the dorm and he did want to see the guys play. It did still suck a little that he couldn't play this year though he had no one to blame but himself and he was excited for his son so he wasn't blaming him. Not that he ever would to begin with.  
"Hey Michael you're supposed to do that _after _the wedding."  
"See I told you Ryan would crack a joke, now put me down." René really wasn't crazy about being carried from the dorm to the car and then from the car to the field, every time Michael carried him he complained. Taking René to the dugout Michael handed him over to Ryan so he wouldn't have to carry him down the few stairs.  
"What are my legs broken?"  
"Yes!" Everyone answered his question as Ryan placed him on the bench, they all knew that he was supposed to stay off his feet as much as possible.  
"Feet up." Michael crossed his arms waiting for René to do as he was told.  
"Alright, alright. Give me a second, jeez." Moving to lean in the corner of the walls of the dugout he put his legs on the bench.  
"There happy now? No one can stand on the stairs or else I can't see the field okay?"  
They could all agree to that, the coach may be a problem since he usually stood there to watch but they wouldn't be at least.  
"Guys, I thought I said laps before the other team got here to start warming-up. Let's go, fifteen at least, come on hustle."  
"Sorry coach they were slightly distracted." Ryan and Michael moved to reveal René to the coach as they followed the rest of the team on the field to start the laps.  
"Good to see you again René, the guys have been filling me in as to what's been going on with you. Glad to hear it's all worked out. I do miss seeing you in uniform; the team isn't the same without the star player, though I must say Michael improved greatly this past summer. Though that is to be expected from playing with professionals."  
"I miss being in uniform too coach, but, I am partially dressed." He lowered the baseball cap one of the guys stuck on his head. It had been nice to talk with his coach while the guys were doing drills, he should have come more often.  
"You know I'm going to lose seventy-five percent of my team at the end of this season from you all graduating. I don't think I've ever had this good of a team before, three championships in a row don't come often."  
"That's not us, that's your excellent coaching."  
"Yea, yea. You can't flatter me René. You're still going to help like you have before since you're here."  
"Of course coach." Both started laughing as René started going over the information on the opposing team.

René was really happy he went with Michael, it had been fun. He missed watching them play and cheering them on. What he didn't miss was sitting on the bench; his butt was sore from sitting so long. It had never been a problem before when he played since he was always getting up and moving around. When he got back to the room he sat on the bed to relax.  
"I think William is a baseball fan. Every time someone hit the ball or the team cheered he reacted. Coach freaked the first time since it took me by surprise; he thought something major was going on. Too bad you had been at bat to see it."  
"Yea I bet it was funny and of course he is a fan. He is _our _son after all. He has two parents who love baseball and are great at it, not surprising it got passed down."  
"Well maybe but he tired me out sooooo I'm taking a nap."  
"Sweet dreams." To help him relax once he was out of the shower he sat next to René and rubbed his back knowing René loved it, he could hear him moaning in pleasure in his sleep. Plus, he liked doing it, rubbing either his back or his feet was enjoyable for him too. As he sat there and watched René sleep he couldn't wait to be a father. He was going to teach his son so much. Nine weeks seemed so far away still.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry this took forever to get it posted. I worked on NaNoWriMo the weekend of Thanksgiving and then I had classes again. And then I finished and had to really force myself to type it up. Hopefully 19 will get posted sooner. Please leave some thoughts.  
~Femalefighter~


	19. Going Home

Chapter 19  
**Going Home**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Michael woke up to see René up already and trying to breathe.  
"René are you okay?" Quickly sitting up he watched him exhale.  
"Yea I'm fine."  
"What happened?" Readjusting he moved so René could rest on his chest.  
"The doctor told me that sometime I could feel something like a contraction. She told me not to worry unless it happens often or gets stronger."  
"Has it?"  
"Well that was the first time it has ever happened so I don't know yet."  
Michael held René a little tighter, he felt horrible for that. Nothing like this would have happened if he had paid more attention to René and hadn't fought him. It was his fault their son was almost born early, it was his fault René had to be on bed rest, and it was his fault René had to change his classes. He really couldn't figure out how René cold still stand him.  
"Because you're trying to do the right thing for me and our son. I'm trying to protect you and you're trying to protect me. You know keeping this secret has been hard at times for me and and you've struggled with your heart to stay quiet. I know this hasn't been easy for you but thanks for doing it."  
"I know it's been harder on you and I haven't made it any easier."  
"But we'll be okay because I love you and hopefully you love me and together we can do anything, right."  
"Right and no hopefully, I do love you and I will always love you."  
René smiled and moved his head back to kiss Michael.  
"Eight more weeks."  
"I don't know about you but I'm excited."  
"You're going to be a great dad I just know it."

"Holy shit!"  
"What?" René looked around the room trying to see what Michael was getting at as he tried to get comfortable again from the baby moving.  
"Was that the baby?"  
"What do you mean that thing that popped from my stomach for a few seconds? Yes? Haven't you ever seen that before?"  
"No I haven't….wow. That is so cool!"  
"That is painful, he moved when he did that." Even so he smiled as he saw Michael's lit up eyes. They reminded him of a little kid's over some new cool toy. Moving Michaels' hand to his stomach he saw as he smiled even wider as the baby kicked his hand.  
"Hi there. I can't wait to meet you in eight weeks." Michael was so cute and really would make a great dad.

Ryan left the locker room with the guys, Michael was walking towards them getting ready to change.  
"Ryan do you have a minute?" Not saying anything he walked back into the locker room behind Michael.  
"Look I know you're still pissed at me, because you won't talk to me when René's not around, for being an ass but will you hear me out? I want to explain myself."  
"I can't believe René would take you back, he shouldn't have."  
"I know."  
"He is like a brother to me and you treated him like shit."  
"I know."  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
"I wanted to explain myself. René forgave me because I told him why I kept blowing up on him. I am hoping you can forgive me once you know as well."  
"Yea, well we'll see."  
" See when we first moved here for school we had a bit of a scare, René had a couple actually, and he got into a lot of trouble from his dad from the one. René hated lying to his parents then because he didn't tell them what happened until they found out months later. René is extremely close to his parents and I know he hates talking to them and not telling them the truth. Months ago and even until recently I had hoped to put enough pressure on him to tell them. I know he wants to and I don't want him to protect me if he isn't happy. I have this horrible gut feeling that our parents will learn the truth somehow and René will be devastated if, his father especially, gets upset. To René his father is his best friend and tells him everything, mostly. I know I agreed with him not to tell our parents or anyone but I figured he would as time passed, that he was just waiting for the right time. I thought when it came to who would watch William after he was born so we could graduate and maybe move he would to talk to them for help. I never thought he would come up with the plan we are using."  
"And that is?"  
"We are turning him over to the foster care system so he will be taken care of by someone loving until we are settled in Japan. Even that idea makes me worry about René because he say he'll be fine but I know he'll have trouble just handing William over when he leaves the hospital, short term or not."  
"Why didn't you guys come to us? We would have helped someway I'm sure."  
"René didn't want to involve any of you. He said 'why burden them with our situation.'"  
"You both are something else you know that right?"  
"Are we cool now, now that you know everything?"  
"Yea we're cool. Though you make me seem like a shitty uncle for not being able to help."  
Elbowing Ryan they both laughed while Michael finished changing.

René was happy to get out of the room. Recently he was getting restless because he wasn't sleeping well and was uncomfortable. He hoped leaving the dorm room for a little while would help. He had a doctor's appointment and then Michael was taking him to the field to watch the first playoff game.  
"I can't believe you close your eyes."  
"I don't need to see how much weight I've gained thank you very much. I know it's high and I'm fat from it so seeing it will only depress me more."  
"Oh it's not that bad, and for the last time you aren't fat."  
"Michael's right you know, René, it isn't that bad. You've gained twenty-seven pounds so far. You may not gain anymore. Some gain thirty-five pounds if not more, if your upset over the weight gain be glad you aren't having twins."  
"Twenty-seven is still a lot for me. I've been one-thirty since high school."  
"And you could probably go back to that number after you give birth, it won't be right away but you can do it."  
"Told it."  
"Oh shut up."  
Michael laughed at René's grumpiness; he really hated talking about his weight. His mood changed once the doctor started talking about the baby though.  
"All is looking good René; the baby is in the right position. Only a few more weeks to go, I bet you both are excited. Since you are so close to your date I want to see you every week from this point on."  
"Sounds good." René groaned as he tried to sit up, soon needing Michaels help. The way they had him lay wasn't really the best in the world. Only four more weeks to go, he could do this.

During the car ride to get food and head to the field René was full of energy. It was nice to see him so alert and not ready for nap.  
"René my mom set up the date for our wedding to be the twentieth of May. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yea that's fine. It will give me plenty of time to get a new tuxedo since I doubt mine will fit me by then."  
" Two weeks until finals, four weeks until William is born, five weeks until graduation and our wedding, it's hard to believe that everything will happen so quickly."  
"Scared?"  
"No, are you?"  
"A little." Looking over at Michael during a red light he smiled showing his slight worry. "If you saw what my finals were about you would be scared too." Rolling his eyes at René Michael looked back at the road to drive. Oh how he loved René.

Again the team was happy to see René though they were sad to hear that next Saturday would be Michael's last game. René thought he should play until the playoffs ended the week after but he said it was better this way. The team would have more time to work harder for the championship, be more prepared for it. The game had been close for most of it, René wasn't sure if they would win or not. If he had been playing he could have widened the gap probably but instead he put his faith in his teammates and Michaels' wicked pitching arm. Gregory was able to score right before the ball got to home plate tying the game up. Ryan was able to hit a home room bringing Michael and himself home.  
"Oh yea that's how it's done!" René cheered on beside the coach behind the fence of their dugout as they came home. There was no way he was staying seated for that. Another victory, and another playoff game on Tuesday of they won then they would continue, hopefully making it until next week final round.

Finals could burn in hell. That was how René felt about them while he studied for as long as he could at his desk. They were so hard and complex. Short answer, essays, define, explain the illness and given cure. At least the finals for his business classes were a little easier. Two weeks, just two weeks until he would never have to deal with this ever again, school would be a thing of the past for him.  
"Got you a study snack." René looked up to see a milkshake being placed on his desk as Michael got back from his game.  
"I love you." Sticking the straw in his mouth he tried to suck it up. Perfect, it was thick just as he liked it. Not wanting to wait he opened the lid to eat it off the straw. "How did the game go?"  
"We won seven to three. You're coming Saturday right?"  
"I'm planning on it. Ow, ow, ow, brain freeze." Michael laughed as René flinched from it.  
"When do you start finals?"  
"The twenty-sixth. All my new teachers agreed to e-mail them starting then. I plan to get them all done in two days so I don't have to worry about it."  
"Good point but don't stress yourself. I start the twenty-eight and my last one is the second."  
"That sucks, coach couldn't get you an earlier date?"  
"That is the earlier date, everyone is pissed since the first championship game is the fourth and they have to travel."  
"Ouch."  
"Yea, Ryan tried to talk to the Dean but it didn't do anything. So with that being said, you aren't allowed to have our son while I'm at my finals."  
René put his hands up. "Hey don't look at me, I have no say in what he does so talk to him not me."  
"I will."  
Laughing René went back to trying to suck up his shake from the straw.

Michael walked into the room surprised to see it empty. This was strange, René should be here; looking at his phone he didn't have any messages of any sort. He must be with one of the guys then, walking back to the door to find him he saw a post-it note on his laptop.  
_Michael,  
Had to go to lab for finals. See you later.  
René_  
Sighing he put the note back down and decided to study. He couldn't understand how René didn't understand the words 'stay off your feet.' The labs were two buildings away at least. It all depended on which class you had to go there for. An hour or so later he heard and saw his phone going off on his desk. He figured it was René before he even saw the screen.  
"Hey can you come get me or are you busy?"  
"No I'll be there soon. Where are you exactly?"  
Grabbing his keys he got up to pick him up. Helping René into the car he got back in to go back the their room.  
"So much for online huh?"  
"Stupid system locked me out! I had to go to the labs to three today and three tomorrow! Luckily Peter was able to take me or else I would have had to wait until you or Ryan got back."  
"What will you do tomorrow?"  
"You don't have class until two tomorrow right? Can you drop me off?"  
"Sure. I would have today had you said something."  
"I didn't know until after you left."

René sat with his feet up on his 'side' of the bed. With finals out of the way finally all he had to do now was wait for the birth of his son. He could do that. Michael came in to collapse next to him; obviously he was fried from his tests.  
"The guys are stopping by to say bye in a little bit."  
"Sounds good." René started to try to sit up better and rest against Michael. He was so uncomfortable anymore; he was going to lose his mind soon if he didn't feel better soon. When the guys showed up he was feeling slightly better.  
"You guys are so lucky to be going to Lyon this year. I've never been."  
"We'll take lots of pictures for you."  
"When do you all get back?"  
"The ninth sometime, we all hope you'll be cheering for us from here captain."  
"Of course, the TV is already on the channel just in case I lose the remote."  
They talked for a few minutes until Peter saw the time. If they wanted to make their flight they had to go now.  
"Good luck you guys, kick ass!"  
"You heard him, let's do it!" Cheering they ran out of the room leaving René and Michael laughing.  
"Had it been where it was last year I would have gone I think."  
"Yea and knowing your luck you would have gone into labor there too."  
"Yea probably but it would mean that William will play baseball like us when he was able." He stopped to think about that for a minute. "Any day now."  
"Excited?"  
"I want to sleep again, so yes."  
Michael just wrapped his arms around him as he laughed, it was so obvious he couldn't wait to meet their son it wasn't funny.

Michael watched René pace the best he could in the room.  
"I'm starting to freak out."  
"It will be fine."  
"No it won't, my parents are flying out in two days, two! What if I'm still pregnant then? What if he doesn't come until graduation? Months ago he wanted to come early now he won't come at all. I've tried everything people say works to help bring on labor and nothing." Walking back to the bed he sat down on the edge of it. Michael moved to rub his shoulders.  
"You stressing out isn't going to help. It will still work out, I promise it will."  
"You better be right."  
Michael grabbed his laptop so they could watch some things online. René's mood changed as he started laughing. He had no idea how Michael came across this stuff but it was great. His new mood changed again shortly after though. Sitting up he tried to find Michael's hand.  
"René are you alright?"  
"Call the doctor." The pain he felt before was coming back and it felt worse than it had.  
"I'm on it." Getting up he ran over to his desk picking up the phone. Happy to have her pick up after the second ring he sat next to René who took the phone from him. It seemed stupid to relay the information through Michael when he could just talk to her.  
"She'll call when she's set up at the hospital."  
"Should I take you now?"  
'No, she wants me to relax here until she calls unless I start to feel like we should go."  
"Oh, okay.' Michael was now starting to freak out; he was going to be a father soon. Moving closer he tried to help René relax the best he could.

Trying to relax he laid down and hoped to shut his eyes. Michael rubbed his back since that seemed to help. He stopped when René moved to sit back up and when he heard his phone going off, it was the doctor, good.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yea, I was just about to ask you if we could."  
Helping René to his feet he was really glad to hear the guys knocking on the door. They must have just gotten back from their flight. He had them help René while he grabbed his car.

"Mmmnnnhhh." René moaned again as he rolled to his side again. "How much longer?"  
"Dr. Heckerd said you were halfway when we got here."  
"Do I want to ask how long ago that was?"  
"An hour and a half."  
"So three hours total. I don't want to deal with this anymore." Trying to breathe he wished the contractions would stop or at least stop getting stronger.  
"You're doing great though. Is there something I can do to help you feel even a little better?"  
"Yea there is actually. You can have this baby for me."  
Two hours later Dr. Heckerd walked back in with the nurse. René couldn't take it anymore; the pain was unbearable he couldn't even describe it. He was happy to have this gut feeling that it was finally time.  
"Whose ready to have a baby?"  
"Uhhhh." He was going to rip Dr. Heckerd's throat out if she didn't deliver this baby already. Michael knew he was strong; he had been working out for months and was finally able to bench one forty while René had decreased in muscle size, he had no interest in working out while pregnant. He had tried yoga once to please the doctor but he stopped because Michael came in from class and laughed not to mention it just felt weird. Even with the change they both had René was still about to break his hand when he grabbed it. He could tell without him screaming or squeezing his hand that René was in immense pain.  
"Your doing great René." Michael tried to move his bangs from his eyes.  
"It hurts so much."  
"I know it does and you're almost done I promise. Take a deep breath and then give me one giant push."  
"You can do it René, for our son."  
"He owes me and you are _never _touching me again. I'm not going to even let you sleep near me!" Clamping down on Michaels hand he tried to do as he was instructed. His mind attempted to help move him away from the pain by thinking of his father. How could he do this four times and one of those with twins? And why couldn't he have been lucky enough to deliver in ten minutes? He had been born in ten and Sophia in fifteen so why couldn't the same happen for him now? Dr. Heckerd said five and a half hours wasn't bad since she knew many who had been in labor for double digit hours but it was still too long.  
"Just a little more René."  
"FFFFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!"  
René knew childbirth was hard and painful but never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine this. But, through all the pain, screaming, and curses that escaped him hearing his son's cry in the room made it all worth it.

René smiled as William was finally placed in his arms. His chest was filled with a bubble of emotion. It had been a wild ride with more bumps then he wanted to count but William was here now and in one piece, healthy and perfect. Michael sat next to him on the bed wrapping an arm around René to see his son better. _His_ son, he was a father, he had child with René, the person he loved and would now and forever be even closer too.  
"I love you." Kissing the top of René's head he stayed there to get the best view of William.  
"Congratulations to you both. He was born at seven forty-five May ninth at eight pounds seven ounces. Do you have a name or should I come back later for it?"  
"We have a name. William Belmont Ootori."  
"Anything hyphened?"  
Both looked up from William to look at each other. They had to think about it.  
"Do you want to hyphen it Michael or just make Belmont his middle name?"  
"Let's hyphen it."  
"Okay." Looking at Dr. Heckerd he nodded for her to go ahead and add that.  
"Do you have any family that is waiting outside?"  
"Yes actually, there are a group of guys here, they are all wearing Paris Universitas baseball apparel.  
"I'll let them know of the good news then." Smiling she walked out leaving the new family alone for a few minutes.  
"I can't believe this is actually our son. This almost feels like a dream." René was still in awe over the baby in his arms, his son. His and the man he loved son. "Here why don't you hold him?" Handing him over carefully to Michael he watched with an even wider smile on his face as Michael held him and said hello.  
"Who do you think he looks like more, you or me or do you think he is half and half?"  
René wasn't sure as he thought about it. "Let's ask the guys when they come in I bet they will know."

René only lasted five minutes or so after the guys walked in before falling asleep. Everyone tried to be as quiet as they could while they talked so they wouldn't wake him. The guys all said he looked a lot like Michael though he had René's black hair and not Michael's brown. He had Michael's lips, and nose though, Ryan cracked a joke about that as soon as he noticed.  
"Poor kid has to grow up looking like his father. If I were René I would be pissed."  
"Oh ha-ha, so Peter, Greg, want to be considered Uncles?"  
"Jerk."  
By the time René woke up the guys had left for the night. Looking around he saw Michael sitting by the window holding William. Hearing René moving on the bed to sit up Michael got up so they could all sit together. René stuck his arms out wanting his son back in them. He happily did as he was told. Both sat there a moment in silence, nothing really had to be said verbally since it was all being said through it each other.  
"He has my eyes." Gently touching Williams face he touched his cheek before taking hold of the little hand that wanted his big one. This was the first time he saw his eyes, though deep down he already knew, he knew months ago.  
"What do you want to do?" Michael noticed when then the guys were still here and knew all they had planned could change. He was hoping it would.  
"We have nothing ready for him, nothing to even put him in to leave the hospital in. We shall stick with our original plan and I'll handle the consequences as they arise." Michael didn't see the single tear fall from René's eyes as he kissed the top of his head.  
"We'll handle it together. This is _our _decision."

Michael got back to the dorm room and just laid on the bed. He was officially a father and so far he loved it. The feeling in his chest when he first held his son he knew would never go away. As he laid there the more he hoped that come Wednesday René would tell his parents when they flew in. They were going to learn the truth anyway. Maybe if they knew arrangements could be made so William could be with them a lot sooner. As of right now though their original plan was best, since, they didn't have anything for their son. And without a place or even clothes for him it was stupid to change it. He just had to keep telling himself that whatever choice was made was the best one.

René knew this wouldn't be easy but he didn't think it would be this hard. Wednesday was here and he was leaving the hospital, without his son. He had started crying when he handed him to the woman from the welfare office. She had asked them if they wanted to see William before she left with him and they said yes, but, it was so hard. Michael wrapped his arms around René as they watched her go to her car. René dug his face in Michael's chest unable to watch anymore. He wanted his son back already.  
"Just remember René this is what's best for him right now. We'll see him again, this isn't good-bye forever.  
"I know, you're right." Keeping an arm around him Michael led them to his car to go meet René's family at the airport.

Once at the airport René got his eyes to stop crying and hopefully not look like a mess. Since Sophia hadn't text him that they landed he used the time to his advantage.  
"This Saturday I should go look into renting a tux for next Friday."  
"Okay, that sounds good and we still need to make sure our rings are the right size."  
"Oh yea I completely forgot about that since they had been ordered." They had so much to do still it seemed. Get there tuxes, and an outfit for graduation, well for René anyway, get their dorm room packed up so anything they couldn't fly to Japan in their suit cases could be mailed, check the rings. The list seemed so long still.

When Tamaki got off the plane he was happy to see René. Everyone was excited to see him as they ran past him and Kyouya to get to him faster. Even though they had a car waiting for them to take them to their summer home it was nice to know that he came with Michael to greet them. René threw his arms around his father tightly once they were all together. Tamaki was slightly surprised by it but he quickly hugged him back happy to see his son again.  
"Everything okay René?"  
"Yea, it's just been a busy week already and it's great to see everyone again."  
Helping take their stuff to the waiting car Sophia wanted to know if she could ride with Michael and René in Michael's car since they were going to the summer house as well. They both knew why she wanted to go with them; René had e-mailed her about William's birth once Michael left on Monday. He promised to show her pictures once she flew in.

"He is soooo cute!" Sophia sat in the back on Michael's car going through the pictures on their phones.  
"When do I get to meet him?"  
Michael watched René in the corner of his eye as he drove.  
"Once we move back to Japan. He isn't staying with us while we are in France."  
"Oh how come is something wrong?"  
"No he is fine, it's just easier this way since he is too young to be on a plane surrounded by people, dad's jet or not."  
"Oh, okay." She had been confused by that and on Monday when she was told not to tell their parents. Why didn't René want them to know that he had a baby? Not going to upset him she didn't say another word about it after.

It had been nice to spend time with his family like he used to. Sara, Sean and Abby arrived shortly after so they could all talk about graduation and more importantly the wedding. René was happy to sneak away from them for a little bit as they talked about guests. Once learning family from his dad's side was coming out to attend he didn't need to know more. All he needed was Michael and their parents to be present so why were their families making such a big deal about having some big thing?  
"You and me should just kidnap our sisters, get in my car and just go to city hall right now to get married. A lot less hassle then."  
"Yea I would agree to that Michael trust me I would but I think we should give them this. I'm already in enough trouble right now."  
Michael wrapped his arm around René's shoulders to pull him closer. He knew he hadn't told anyone besides Sophia about William yet and something told him that René was going to try not to say anything until he had too. As much as he didn't agree with it he would help him with it the best he could. And he would help him with whatever happened after they all knew the truth.

Monday's graduation went well, for the two graduating it went by extremely fast, for their families, it felt like the three hours dragged on. After, they all gathered at the hall the wedding was taking place on Friday for food. René and Michael decided to hold one last huge party with the guys and the hall was perfect for it. Everyone's family showed up to help celebrate. René would miss the guys once he moved to Japan. Whenever he came to France they would all have to get together.

"Hey René can I borrow you for a second?" Hearing his father he broke away from the others to see what he wanted.  
"What's up father?"  
"I have something for you. I was debating between now and Friday but I'm tired of hiding it from you."  
"Okay?" He was confused to say the least, what could his father have for him that he would hide?  
"This is yours." Handing him a small while envelope he opened it to pull out two keys.  
"They are to your new house. You were looking for a place close to us right? Well it's twenty minutes and spacious enough I hope for you guys."  
Smiling he threw his arms around him to hug his father as tight as he could.  
"Thank you so much father. You didn't have to do this though."  
"It's just my old place René. And yes I did, you're all grown up now and my son or not I need to let you live your life."  
Hugging him tighter he smiled wider. "Thank you father, you have no idea how much this means to me."  
Now once he was back in Japan they could set up a nursery for William and get him back. Soon his whole family could be together.

René stood in his bedroom trying to get dressed to head to the hall. He was getting married today, to the man he loved with his whole being. He was so nervous though and he wasn't sure why.  
"Ready to get going René?" Tamaki walked into his room to see him finishing buttoning his dress shirt.  
"Just about." He could tell René was nervous just by how he said 'just about.' Walking in he took his tie off the bed to hand it to him.  
"I can't believe your getting married, where has all the time gone?"  
Pulling his tie around the back of his neck he stopped trying to tie it to look at his father.  
"Father, do you think I'm doing the right thing? That I'm not too young?"  
Tamaki didn't say anything or do anything but stand there for a moment before he smiled and moved closer. Starting to tie René's tie for him he said. "No I don't think so. Are you young? Yes. Are you too young? No. You love Michael, that is clear to everyone and he loves you. That is all that really matters. You are a smart boy and you know that you both are meant to be and you're not just someone blinded by young love. Age doesn't really mean anything for love as long as you can tell it's the everlasting kind." Finishing he straightened it out and turned René towards the mirror. "Look at your heart, does it doubt this decision?"  
René stared at himself and at the smile he had on his face, "No, it's not."  
"Then you're doing the right thing. Then you're not too young and you have my support one hundred percent. Now come on we don't want to keep him waiting."  
"Right." Grabbing his jacket he walked out in front of his father. He needed to hear his blessing. For once in a long time he felt like he was doing the right thing.

Michael sat with his parents waiting for René to show up. He had been talking to his father until his mother needed him for something.  
"Hey Michael, René's here." Turning towards the door he saw Abby peaking her head in. Seeing him pacing she walked in. "Don't tell me your nervous?"  
"No, not really."  
"I'll kick your butt if it's cold feet."  
"Isn't that the same as nerves? But, no it's not that either."  
"I don't understand the whole wedding day jitters thing. I mean if the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with is your best friend already then what's the big deal? It's just another day then right?"  
"…Yea I guess you're right." Before she turned to leave he stopped her. "Hey Abby, thanks, your still pretty cool I guess, for a little sister."  
"And you're still weird, for an older brother." Smiling, she left leaving Michael feeling a lot better than before. Soon after she left he walked out to find René and get this thing going.

Both had decided to stick to traditional vows to make it easier on each other. They didn't need to create an elaborate speech saying how much they loved each other; they already knew words couldn't express it. They couldn't help but laugh a little as they heard Sara start crying as they exchanged rings. Soon though everything around them was blocked out and it was just each other.  
"I love you. I'm so glad you came to France."  
"I love you too. It's one decision I have never once regretted."  
Wrapping his arms around René he pulled him close, he had just gotten permission before his lips were on the others. Neither ever thought something they did all the time could feel so new and so right.  
Kyouya rubbed Tamaki's shoulder as he noticed he was softly crying in joy. He tried not to but it was hard not to. His little boy was getting married, they had come such a long way from living in France with nothing and now he got to see his son be with the person his heart sang for. It made their hardships worth it to get to this point, to see his son so happy.

As much as René bitched about having a lot of his family fly over it was nice. It had been so long since he saw them all. It was also nice to not see his cousins that he didn't get along with. While he had been younger when they beat him up he just wasn't in the mood to deal with them today. Seeing his grandparents together again made him see all the love the room was currently holding. Today was perfect and as soon as they were settled in Japan their life would be perfect everyday he could already feel it. He loved France, he was born here but his family, well most of them, was in Japan. The ones that weren't he promised he would have to always make sure he saw them as much as he could.  
"Hey René, come on we need you over here for the new giant family photo." Sophia grabbed his hand to drag him where his parents and siblings, Sean, Sara and Abby were. He already knew this wasn't the most up-to-date photo of their complete family; it was missing one very important person.  
_*Soon it will be complete, very soon.*_  
Michal smiled as he took his hand the way the photographer wanted. He knew what René was thinking and he was right, soon everything would be perfect but this was a good start.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This chapter took forever because it took forever to write and type. I just wasn't in the mood to write for a few days though I did. And the same with typing, my apologies. But I hope you liked it. Next chapter is already started so I hope to get that up sooner.  
~Femalefighter~ 


	20. I'm Sorry Will Never Be Enough

Chapter 19**  
I'm Sorry Will Never Be Enough**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Stepping off the plane with his family and Michael had been great. It felt nice to know he didn't have to move back to France in a few months.  
"Hey René, can I help you and Michael move in?"  
"Sure I guess so, if you want to. But, there isn't much to do since I never packed up my room here and we are still waiting for most of Michael's stuff."  
"René how can you not tell she is just creating an excuse to hang with you?"  
"I know that Michael, I'm bad but not _that _bad."  
"Housewarming party at René and Michaels' house!"  
"Yay!"  
Sophia and the other three cheered in excitement, when did this become a party? He should have expected this from them. Though it wasn't that bad, he did enjoy spending time with them all.

After the last of their stuff was moved out of their parents' house and into theirs they focused on the next big task, the nursery. René didn't want to wait any longer, he wanted his son back. They both did. Michael had to stop by and see his new team, fill out paperwork or something even though he couldn't officially play until next season. As soon as he got done he was picking up René and they were going shopping. They had already figured out that William would go in the room they both slept in whenever they stayed at the house. After making some needed changes in his father's bedroom, the mattress in particular, they guys slept there. Michael was trying to adjust to living in such a big house still. The only time he stayed here was for Tamaki and Kyouya's wedding and he only knew where the kitchen, living room, and the bedroom he was staying in, were. He had already gotten lost twice and had to call René one of those times.

"Why not just keep it red?"  
"I don't know if I really like the red, it's so dark and depressing. What about this one?"  
Both stood staring at paint colors trying to decide what they wanted for the room.  
"Oh hey I like this one." Michael pulled out a card with light green on it.  
"Not bad, yea that would look good, especially with the lights on it. Now do we want to paint it ourselves, or hire someone?"  
Michael just looked at him.  
"Let me get this straight, you're asking the guy who has grown up doing all his own handy work if he wants to hire someone?"  
"Yes I am."  
"…I want to do it."  
"Okay then, that wasn't so hard now was it."  
Just rolling his eyes at René he went to the get the paint and supplies they would need. The rest of the shopping went relatively better and easier. Well when it came to obvious stuff anyway. They had a problem deciding what to get clothes wise and in toys.  
"Two weeks of clothes good?"  
"I think so, as for the other stuff. Well we may need help."  
"Yea, so then let's head home and research?"  
"Agreed." René had no idea there was so much stuff outside of essentials to look at. What they needed was advice and that was the one thing they didn't have. Looking online helped a good deal, finding what other parents were using and liked made choosing a lot easier.

René walked into the house from talking to his uncle about working soon. Michael should be home, he didn't have to attend any practice or anything today. Looking around he found him in the freshly painted nursery.  
"Oh good your home."  
"Yea, I am. What are you doing? Besides making a total mess." He looked at the floor to see boxes and wood pieces all over.  
"Everything came in today it looks like and the since I was bored I started building the crib. Holy crap René it's in three boxes, three, and the instructions will be the death of me."  
"I guess you can't read Japanese all that well yet?"  
"Understatement of my life."  
"Well you got the base up at least, that's a start."  
"It came like that." Trying his best not laugh at Michael's attempt he walked next to him to help.

Finally sorting everything and getting it put up, the room was all set. It took way more time they thought it would but it was all done and it looked good.  
"He'll like it."  
"Yes he will; I'm sure of it. Now let's tell my parents and call the welfare office. I want my son back."  
"Then let's do it. I want him back too."  
Making the appointment wasn't hard to do as was getting all the paperwork to prove they had a stable home and income. The hard part was telling René's parents.  
"It will be fine, relax." René was bouncing back and forth as he stood at the sliding door to the backyard where his parents were. Taking a deep breath he opened the slider.  
"Hey René's here!" Lilly looked up from what she was doing when she heard the door slide open.  
"Hey Lilly, no Kane?"  
"He's in the pool with everyone."  
"And you're not I'm shocked."  
"I'm going now so there." Sticking her tongue out at him she got up to slide into the pool. Tamaki and Kyouya looked up to see René and Michael on the deck laughing. Kyouya was holding Isabelle in the water trying to teach her how to swim or at least not be scared of the water. Well he had intended to though she never let go of his neck. Since he was busy Tamaki swam over to see what was up, not that he wasn't happy to see them he just didn't expect them.  
"Can we talk to you and dad for a few minutes?"  
"Yea, give us a second alright."  
Again René was moving trying to beat the nerves. What was he going to tell them exactly? Should he just say the truth now or wait until they got back? Either was they would find out and the news would be taken either well or it wouldn't.  
"So what's up, you two? Is everything okay? The house doing well?"  
"Yea father the house is great and everything is going well. It's just that we need to tell you something."  
Sitting across from them the boys they waited to hear what was going on.  
"Michael and I need to go back to France for next Tuesday."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"A friend of ours made us guardians of her child when we were still in school. We were just notified that we have been placed in the child's care and we need to pick him up."  
"How old is he?"  
"Eight weeks."  
"And what happened to his parents? Not saying we don't want you both to go we are just curious."  
"I don't think we ever met the father." Michael nodded in agreement, to help with René's story; he had no clue what he was planning but he had to go along with it. "His mother though had been in trouble with the law before. Now they have decided that she is unfit as a parent and her son is in danger to be with her."  
"That is horrible, she must feel terrible. Will she ever be able to get him back? If that happens I bet it will be hard for you both to let go. Especially if you are all together for awhile." Tamaki wasn't trying to make them think otherwise he was just warning them of that possibility. If that occurred he knew it wouldn't be easy for them to just let go.  
"From what they told us it doesn't sound like that will ever happen but it will be brought up when we meet with them."  
"If they you need anything let us know okay?"  
"Of course father, thank you. Dad I'm sorry but I'll need off for a while. At least until things settle for us. I will tell Uncle Akito later."  
"I'm sorry but that isn't possible." He said it with a smile on his face and the guys knew he was only joking but Tamaki slapped his shoulder.  
"I was only joking, relax Tamaki. René knows it's not a problem. Though I know that if it was you would babysit without question. To make your life simpler the jet is yours so you don't have to worry about booked flights and passengers if he doesn't like flying."  
"Thanks dad."  
"Michael, have you told your parents yet?"  
"Not yet, I plan to call them as soon as it's a decent hour for them." Though, with René still lying he didn't know what to tell them exactly. Maybe he would have to tell them the truth when he saw them. He couldn't not let them meet William when they went to get him back and they probably wouldn't go back to France for awhile after this. Why couldn't René just tell his parents the truth? Then maybe everything could go to the way it was supposed to be.

"I'm scared I'll lose everything." René stared out the window of their car. Michael didn't like being driven everywhere though it helped since his reading skills were poor. He didn't have to worry about getting lost.  
"I really doubt you would. Your parents care about you and really René think. What's more important money or our son?"  
"Our son of course but I want to raise him better then I was. Where he doesn't have to watch us overwork ourselves and count every coin to make sure we can keep a roof over our heads and food on the table. I lived that life and it sucks. You don't know what high society people are like, if they find out the truth they could ruin us. You could lose baseball and I could lose working with my dad. It's all appearances with them. Don't you remember my grandfather? He was a great example of that."  
'Yea but don't you think your parents would help us I mean I doubt they will let us live on the streets."  
"I doubt it too but our lives now are secure because of my parents. They could take it all away in an instant and I want to be ready. I have money saved up just in case. It isn't a whole lot but it should be enough to get us started. Michael be prepared for anything, once people realize I had a baby, in France, at school, unwed."  
"I will but I don't think we should worry." Sliding over he kissed René's lips to help him relax.

René was up all night on Sunday before the flight. Michael had passed out early after getting back from practice leaving René on his own. He couldn't wait to hold his son again, to see his beautiful face. Letting him go was the worst decision he ever made. How could he ever think it was a good one? No wonder Michael had gotten so mad at him over the decision, it sucked. Walking into the nursery he did one last check to make sure they had everything. They had already baby proofed and had the staff go over the house as well. They would check again as William got older but it was set for now. By Tuesday night his family would be complete. Their new life would finally be able to start. After going over everything he turned the light out and went back to their room for the night.

The flight was long for them both. Not that it was ever short but this time it seemed to take forever. Getting to France Monday night they decided to see Michael's family. It was time they knew the truth. René grabbed Michael's hand as they all sat in the kitchen. Sara and Sean were happy to see them both but they were surprised when they called last week to say they were coming by. They didn't expect to see them for awhile.  
"We should have told you this sooner but mom, dad, René and I have a son. He was born May ninth of this year." Both saw their mouths drop and Sara's mind start putting pieces of their last semester together.  
"So that is the real reason we never saw after Christmas René, and why you, Michael, didn't play at the championships."  
"It is mother, I'm sorry for not telling you both before. We should have and regret not doing this sooner."  
"René, do your parents know and where has your son been staying all this time?"  
"I haven't told them just yet. But I will once we fly home." He wanted to tell them what they arranged for him but he was too ashamed to speak of his horrible actions. Michael saw that he couldn't do it and answered his mothers question.  
"Please don't get upset with us because we already know we screwed up. The government has him, we are here to get him back now that we have a place of our own and a place for him."  
"The government? They took him from you? Why didn't you tell us, we would have stepped in? We would have let it all work out."  
"They didn't take him from us, we handed him over. Child welfare put him in foster care." By this point René lost it, he couldn't stop the tears from pouring out. Hearing Sara's words he knew he screwed up completely.  
"I'm sorry Sara, Sean. This is all my fault. Michael wanted to tell you both but I made him keep it a secret and lie to you. Please forgive him for my actions; this isn't his doing at all." Sara got up to wrap her arms around René and to dry his eyes.  
"We aren't mad sweetie; you had your reasons for doing this I'm sure. And the important thing is that you are trying to make it all right now. Now, I'm sure you both are tired from your flight and you have a big day tomorrow so why don't you both stay here while you are in France. Michael's room is still here if you want to use it, or the pull out sofa is in the living room. We can all talk tomorrow after you get your son back. I do want to meet my grandson after all; I bet he is a cutie."  
René smiled weakly back at Sara. Seeing Sean holding the same basic expression he felt a little better. They took the news well which made him feel optimistic and at the same time like crap for hiding the truth all this time.  
"Yea he is mom; he got our best features I think."

René couldn't get his leg to stop shaking as the woman went to get William from the family that brought him to the office. There seemed to be so much paperwork involved. Proof of residence, proof of income, correct contact information so Japan's government could make sure William was safe and taken care of from time to time. He wasn't worried but when all he wanted was to hold his baby boy again it seemed to take forever. Both were on their feet as soon as they heard footsteps down the hall.  
"René, Michael?" A couple walked in holding a car seat with William sleeping soundly in it.  
"William!" René happily took the car seat and placed it on the floor to unstrap him and hold him in his arms. Holding him again felt wonderful, it was where he always belonged. Michael was next to him with his eyes locked on his sons face again.  
"Thank you so much for taking care of him for us." René moved to hug them both already knowing that 'thank you' wouldn't be enough. A hug wasn't either but it helped.  
"We are both so glad that he gets to be with his birth parents again. We have been foster parents for quite a few years and not too often do we see this."  
"William I am never letting you go again I promise. Mommy learned his lesson." He wasn't going to be have William call him mommy as he got older but Michael convinced him to weeks ago and he was William's mom after all. Seeing him wake up and smile at them made both their hearts skip a beat.  
"Yes, William we're here and not going anywhere, promise."

Michael walked into his parent's house holding William; it felt so good to have his son back in his arms. Sara ran out of the kitchen hearing them come home. Scooping him up from Michael's arms she took a good look at her grandson.  
"Hello cutie, I'm your grandma and if your mommy and daddy don't visit often I'm going to move in with them so I can spoil you." Both were relieved at how well Sara and Sean took the news and accepted William. René had apologized to Michael a few times last night and this morning for not listening to him months ago. Had he this whole thing could have been avoided.

Hearing William start to cry in Sara's arms they were ready to take him from her to settle him down only she smiled at them and walked into the other room.  
"I've got it boys, relax. What kind of grandmother would I be if I couldn't take care of my grandson?" In the kitchen she sat at the table while William happily drank from the bottle she made him.  
"You know boys I still have yet to hear a name." She looked up with only one eye. How did she do that, René noticed his father could do the same thing. Maybe it was a parent thing?  
"Oh sorry mom, his name is William, William Belmont-Ootori. Belmont-Ootori is his last name."  
"Welcome to the family then William. I know you'll fit in just fine."

Sean was just as excited to meet William as Sara was once he got home from work that night. Seeing them both so happy made René feel like everything would be okay once he got back home tomorrow night. Sara had dug out Abby's old crib for them to use while they stayed here, she would have used Michael's only to find it was broken somehow. And knowing they wouldn't be back in France for awhile they decided to spend the night here again instead of some hotel. Michael slept on the floor of his old room while René was on the bed since it couldn't hold them both. He didn't mind sleeping on the floor next to the crib any way. René tried to get Michael to sleep in his own bed and he would have taken the floor but he wouldn't hear it for whatever reason.  
"Hey René, remember when we were growing up and you would sleep over?"  
"Yea."  
"Kind of feels like that again doesn't it?"  
"Yea it does, it's been years since I slept over here. What was it, right before I left maybe?"  
"Something like that."  
"Hey Michael." Rolling over to his side he faced him, let the moonlight help him see his face.  
"Yea?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

William had been up for last half of the flight and was happily being entertained by the staff on board making it much more enjoyable for René and Michael as well.  
"Ready to go home William? You're going to love Japan I'm sure of it." René couldn't get over feeling his son in his arms and watching him smile at him. When they pulled up to his parents house William had just fallen asleep again. They had seen Kyouya first after they were let in, Tamaki came in from out back shortly after.  
"This must be William." Sitting beside Kyouya, who was holding him, Tamaki watched him sleep. He knew it was just his mind but he looked like Michael a little bit. He figured it was just from being a parent and always thinking certain features were that of their parents.  
"Dad do you know any pediatric doctors? I know he got one shot but he needs more next month."  
"Yes I know a few doctors you can go to."  
"Thanks, Uncle Akito gave me a list of ones that worked for him but it's really long and I want someone we kind of know at least."  
"Why not just go to the one the kids see, he is great René. You only saw him for a year or so once he started but I've been taking everyone to him for their shots." That was true; his father had all of his kids use the same doctor. He had forgotten about him since it had been years. Well that solved one problem at least. It felt so nice to be all together with his family, his now complete family. Though, he still had to tell them the truth, after all his parents had done for them they deserved to know.

René tried to calm William down while he tried to get a hold of his father. He couldn't believe they brought William back two weeks ago already.  
"Father? Are you busy? I have a question, well more like a favor. No, see dad just called me, he said there was a big accident and the hospital is short staffed to handle it. Could you watch William for me? Michael had to leave earlier to watch the baseball game the Giants are in. If you can't I'll have the house keeper do it. Really? Thanks father. See you soon then." Hanging the phone up he looked at William who was finally settling down in his arm.  
"Your grandfather is the best."  
By the time Tamaki showed up René was ready to leave.  
"He just fell asleep so he should stay asleep until I get back. Thanks again for doing this for me father."  
"It's no problem René so go help your dad; actually I was expecting your call since he had just called me to tell me he was running really far behind with the accident coming in. And of course he is sleeping; he is always sleeping when I see him." Laughing he pushed him out the door. It felt strange to be in his old house again. Besides the house keeper who was somewhere he was alone with William, who was asleep and couldn't really count as someone to have a conversation with. Walking around the house he noticed the guys didn't change much, it all looked the same from when he lived here.

Heading downstairs he sat at the piano to play for a little bit. He had nothing to really do, Sophia was at their house watching the twins and Isabelle who he put to bed before he left and if there was a problem there was plenty of staff to help her. He didn't have to worry about William too much since he was still sleeping. Playing softly enough so he could still hear through the monitor he just thought. He thought about the fact that his son was raising a child already. He was doing well for someone who was suddenly being given this important task. Both he and Michael were doing a great job. He never thought that they couldn't handle it; René had helped him with Sophia and the twins growing up. But this was different. William was their complete responsibility. Realizing it was getting late he stood up to stretch his legs. On his way to the kitchen he heard William start to cry, finally he would get to talk to him awake.

René walked into the house surprised to see that Michael wasn't home yet. He walked into the kitchen since it was the only room that had a light on. He saw his father staring into his tea cup lost in his thoughts.  
"Hello father, thanks again for staying. Sorry I got back later then I thought, the accident was really bad. Dad said he'll see you at home. I hope everything went well, William sleeps through the night finally, now that he is used to the time difference. I'm surprised Michael isn't home yet, there must be a ton of traffic on the road since they had to shut the one down from the accident." Sitting across from his father he watched as he slowly looked at him.  
"How…why…how…why did you lie to me? Did I do something wrong to make you not want to tell me that you were pregnant, that you had a son?"  
René was frozen by the look of pain and heartbreak on his father's face. The look he never wanted to see, the reason he continued to lie all this time.  
"I'm so sorry father."

Kyouya stepped out of the shower and into his room to see Tamaki home and lying on the bed. It seemed strange that he would be asleep already. Pulling his sleep pants on he climbed into bed and leaned over him to see if he was really asleep. He was surprised to see him crying.  
"What's wrong Tamaki?" He looked at the TV to see it was off so it wasn't from that. Pulling him up he waited to hear what was wrong.  
"Our son, has a child."  
"I know, I was there remember." This was strange, what, was he crying over that fact that his little boy wasn't little anymore?  
"No, Kyouya, he _had_ a child. William is his son, his and Michael's child. He had a baby while in France."  
"…What? Why didn't he tell us? How did you find this out?"  
"I saw William's eyes, he has René's eyes. And when I asked him about it he told me everything. He didn't…he didn't want us to be mad at him for breaking the only rule we were strict about. That's what he told me Kyouya." Moving to cry on Kyouya's shoulder he stopped talking. He could feel Tamaki's tears running down the side of his chest. "Why would he think we would be mad? What did I do wrong Kyouya? To make him think he could couldn't come to me, to us? He told me everything, he was pregnant when he collapsed, it was why he collapsed, when he came home for Christmas. How could I have not seen that? He had Sophia lie to us for him, I should have seen through it. What kind of parent am I if I can't even see the truth?"  
"Don't blame yourself Tamaki; I didn't see the lies either." And the more he thought about it the more he realized he was the reason René never said anything; he had been strict with him and yelled at him when he was younger and thought he was might have been then. No wonder he didn't say anything, he hadn't done anything to want to make René tell them.  
"Kyouya, he gave the child up until he moved here so he wouldn't have to tell the truth. If I had gone to France earlier in the week I would have found out then, he had William the Monday before we showed up. I should have been there for him. I completely failed him as a parent. If he can't come to me and tell something as important as that then what good I am I to him or to the others?"  
Kyouya wrapped his arms around him to help him feel even slightly better. They both failed it looked like, if their son couldn't come to them then obviously they did something wrong to cause it.

Michael finally got back home. The game ended hours ago but he had been stuck in traffic for four hours. He figured René had gone to bed already since it was a little after three. If he was up he was probably up with William. Seeing the kitchen light on he went to see if he could use some help. He was surprised to see René at the table with his head on his arms. Maybe he fell asleep trying to wait for him to get home.  
"Hey René, let's get you to bed." Seeing him sit up he noticed his face looked damp, like he had been crying.  
"Is everything okay René?" Pulling a chair up next to him he sat and waited for what was going on.  
"I screwed up Michael…I screwed up and I don't know how to fix it."  
"Tell me what happened and we'll fix it together." Rubbing his shoulder he tried to get René to relax though all he really did was start crying again.  
"I made my father cry. He came over to watch William so I could help my dad and he learned the truth. I haven't been the reason he cried since I was little. I hated being the reason he cried back then and so I did again years later and it hurts just as much now as it did back then. I let him down Michael, you were right and I screwed up and hurt the people I love. I should have just listened to you from the start, god I am so stupid." Michael brought him closer so René could cry on him. He was afraid this would happen once the truth got out.  
"He thinks I am mad at him, that he did something wrong. Michael, I screw up and lie to him and he thinks _he _did something wrong. We were so close growing up and I let him down, he blamed himself for my actions. How…why…I need to apologize but nothing can ever fix the damage I caused. Sorry won't make what I have done all better. What kind of son am I? How could I have hurt him so badly? I'm a horrible person."  
"No you're not. You messed up but you were scared. That doesn't make you a horrible person that makes you human. Tomorrow after you get home from work we'll go over there and try to fix this the best we can. I don't want you and your father to cry whenever you see each other you both so close and have been over the years. Let's not change that."  
"It can't be fixed; I ruined everything because I just couldn't tell anyone the truth like I should have. Who am I anymore? What have I become?"  
"Your René, the man the love, the mother of my child and I know we can fix this because we are both smart people who, when we work together we can fix anything. And because you love your family and we need to correct the wrongs we _both_ allowed to happen."

0o0o0o0o0o0

So the truth is out, what happens now? Can the damage be erased or will this tear them apart? Next chapter may be the last one and I'm doing something I have never done with this story so be prepared for that, I know I'm excited for it. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	21. Can't This All Just Go Away?

Chapter 21  
**Can't This All Just Go Away?**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

René didn't sleep at all that night, when his alarm went off he was already practically up. Getting himself together for work he tried his best to focus. He focused on what he did every morning, take care of William, get himself breakfast, get dressed to get to work. As hard as he tried he couldn't get over how miserable he felt over what happened last night. Why couldn't he just have told his parents the truth from the start? Now he had to face his dad all day, if he still wanted him to train under him that was. He knew he couldn't fire him but that didn't mean they would still work together. His mind wouldn't stop worrying until everything went back to normal and who knew if that was ever happen.

Taking a deep breath he walked into his dad's office at the hospital just like he did everyday they worked together. They always met so they could go over patient charts and to see if anything had to be changed or if they had any surgery's to prepare for.  
"Good morning dad." While he didn't expect them to talk about what happened at work he expected him to say something about it.  
"Morning, here are the charts, now come on let's get to work. Today is going to be busy since we are still dealing with the accident victims."  
"Yes dad."  
Stepping back he followed Kyouya out of his office. It was obvious that he was trying to ignore the fact that he knew the truth. His father told him everything and René didn't know if it was worse that he wasn't going to bring it up or not. They were extremely busy with so many patients to check on so there wasn't much time of idle chatter. As they went to lunch though René thought maybe they would talk about it but Kyouya said nothing. René wished he could go back in time and make sure this never happened. Kyouya had locked himself in his office for lunch claiming he had loads of paperwork to finish if he wanted to go home at six. Knowing his dad was trying to avoid him was painful, if this went on for awhile he might have to talk to his uncle about training with someone else for little bit.

At the end of the day René finished helping Kyouya file everything, there was the same empty, sad silence between them. René couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want this space between them.  
"Dad I know father told you about what I did last night. Please know that I am sorry. Dad I'm sorry for what I've done."  
Kyouya grabbed his briefcase, before he left, with his back to René he just said, "I'm the one that is sorry." With that he walked out leaving René alone in the room. Unable to move he leaned against the file cabinets and cried.

René collapsed on the couch finally done with the horrible day at work. Michael saw him looking so down and upset as soon as he walked in the front door.  
"Let me help you feel better mommy I know I can." René looked up to see Michael playing with William before placing him in his arms. "I take it things didn't go well?"  
"He barely spoke to me all day; if it wasn't about work it wasn't spoken. I tried to apologize before we left but he just told me he was sorry and that was it. I really let them down Michael."  
"Maybe if you just give them some time everything can work out. I don't see them never speaking to you again over this. I mean they already love William I don't think they would just stop."  
Watching William so happy and playful in his arms brought a small smile to his face. Maybe time was what they needed but what if it wasn't? What if this just couldn't be fixed?  
"Master René, you have a phone call. It's your sister Sophia."  
"I should probably see what she wants, huh? Here go back to daddy and I'll be right back." Handing William back to Michael he got up to see what Sophia wanted. At least she was still talking to him.

Michael got up soon after, not to eavesdrop on René's conversation but he got this strange feeling he should stay close to him.  
"Sophia, I'm sorry. You have to believe me. I…what? Are you sure? But there is no way I could have done that to them." Michael had stepped into the office as his gut feeling was right. Standing by the door he could hear Sophia yelling at René over the phone. René stood there for a moment after she hung up on him before he hung up the phone.  
"René?"  
"I was right, I did ruin everything. I broke it all and I have no way to fix it." He crashed into the car behind him.  
"What happened that makes you say this?"  
"Sophia just called me a home wrecking jerk because apparently my parents are mad at each other for what I did. She said they started fighting this morning and went back at it once my dad got home." René held his head in his hands, "They are filing for divorce."  
"What? How can it be over what we did? Something has to be missing here."  
René couldn't believe it; he ruined his parents' marriage. Him, the one that fought so hard to get them together was the one that tore them apart.  
"I need to talk to them and try to keep them together. I can't have them leave each other over me and my stupid actions."

Walking into his parents house he saw Sophia getting ready to walk upstairs.  
"What are you doing here René? Haven't you done enough damage already?"  
"I came to fix this."  
"Just go home, we don't want you here! You're not welcome here anymore! You've ruined everything!" Running upstairs he went to follow her only to be stopped by Michael.  
"I'll talk to her you find your parents. They are who you need to talk to."  
"Okay." Michael ran upstairs to talk to her and René handed William's car seat over to a housekeeper that was walking out of the living room. She was happy to watch him and point René in the direction of his father.

Tamaki sat out the back steps of the porch just staring at the yard. The sun was just starting to set giving the sky a pink tint to it. He had to come outside to get some fresh air after getting into another argument with Kyouya. They were both blaming themselves for René's actions and wishing they could see what they did wrong. Hearing the slider open he turned, he was surprised to see René walking on the deck to sit next to him.  
"If I had asked you if you were pregnant back when you came home for Christmas would you have told me?"  
"I don't know, maybe. I was scared to say something because I didn't want you to feel like I let you down but I wanted to tell you."  
"So then I really did fail then since I had brought it up with your sister and dad a few times but I never talked to you about it. I really am the one to blame for this. You should have known that you wouldn't have let me down. You're my son and I should have helped you. René I need to know what I did to make you think that you couldn't come to me."  
"You did nothing father. Please believe when I tell you that, I don't want you to think that you did because what I did was not influenced by anything you or dad did at all. When I first found out I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know if I would be able to go through with it. Not; not that I didn't want to have the baby but, but I thought I may have done something to him because I had been reckless the weeks before I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't get the strength to call and tell you what was going on. Then I collapsed and I really wasn't sure what harm I had done. I did want to tell you though, I almost did in the hospital but I still wasn't sure if the baby was okay so I didn't. After, well then I thought it was too late to say something. And I was scared that if you found out when I came home then others would know too and you and dad would be at risk again. Grandfather is still mad at us and I didn't want anyone else to hurt you from my actions. Please don't think that you did something to make me not tell you because you did nothing wrong, I did. I love you father and I just couldn't hurt you anymore by going against your wishes for me."  
"Why continue to lie though? Were you never going to tell me the truth?"  
"I planned on telling you one day, as soon as I had the strength to face you. I knew I messed up and I didn't want to see your face when I told you. I couldn't know that I hurt you again, it's been years since I made you cry and it hurts just as much now as it did back then."  
"Oh René, you'd swear our roles are reversed, that you're my father. Come here. You haven't changed at all over the years you know that." Wrapping his arm around René's shoulder he pulled him closer.  
"I know I never should have lied, it never felt right but once I started I wasn't sure how to get out of it."  
"Well you haven't before, not really anyway. But, now you know why I always pushed the truth from you. Lying never brings good things."  
"So father can you forgive me? I know I messed up but I don't want you to be mad with me, I'll do whatever I have to so you can forgive me."  
"René I'm not mad at you. Sure you made a mistake but you're human and not perfect so it will happen. And even if I was upset I could never stay angry with you, you remind me of myself." Getting off the stairs he walked on the lawn to the garden by the wooden fence. René got up to follow him knowing his father still wanted to talk to him. "Your fear of seeing my upset face reminds me of when I kept secrets from your dad. Big secrets, secrets I needed him to know. Secrets can be just as bad as lying you know, but I kept that secret from him to make sure I didn't hurt. I didn't want to see him upset it would have crushed me, having him know pained me. Sometimes we hurt ourselves trying to protect the ones we love from our pain."  
"How did you guys get past it?"  
"I forgave myself, that's what your dad wanted me to do and once I did our lives could continue. Remember when I had laid in bed for weeks that one time? Before Sophia was born?"  
"Yes." It took a moment since it had been years but he did recall it, how could he really forget? His father had been a wreck back then from the event that had taken place. But if his father was telling him this then it was probably good advice.  
"So I should forgive myself?"  
"You're really a smart kid you know that? I can tell you I'm not mad, your dad can tell you but you're the one that needs to forgive and not be mad. I got emotional last night because I was taken off guard but I'm not going to hate you or disown you, you're my son. You were doing what you thought at the time or even at one point was the right thing."  
"But if you're not mad then why do you and dad keep fighting? Why are you guys getting a divorce?"  
Tamaki stood up taller and turned to face him, this was news to him.  
"Who told you we were getting divorced?" Had Kyouya told René something that he hadn't told him yet? Sure they had been fighting all day but it was nothing to get divorced over, at least he didn't think so.  
"Sophia called to yell at me and told me I was the reason you both were getting divorced."  
"Well this is news to me, come on let's go talk to her. And your dad, you really need to talk to your dad." Wrapping an arm around René shoulders they walked inside. Both were happy things had gone well between them. Neither wanted this to end poorly, to them they were best friends and they didn't want something like this to come between them.

As they got to the stairs inside they saw Michael coming down with Sophia who had her head down looking ashamed.  
"Oh good Sophia just the person I wanted to see. I think you owe your brother here an apology for yelling at him."  
"Right father; sorry René for calling and yelling at you I shouldn't have called you a home wreaking jerk."  
"It's okay Sophia your forgiven." She walked over to hug him; she didn't like being mad at René and after talking to Michael she wanted to be forgiven by him. Tamaki was happy to see René and Sophia okay again, they were so close and he really didn't want to see any of his kids not talk to each other.  
"Sophia, who told you your dad and I were separating?"  
"…No one, but you and dad are always fighting and I noticed you both weren't staying near each other. So I thought you were going to get divorced and I blamed René for it. Sorry René."  
"And things like this are what start rumors and gossip that lead to things much worse. So Sophia no more of that, and no more lying and secret keeping understood? Just ask René if you think I'm being too harsh, I'm trying to help you for the future."  
"Yea Sophia father is right, I shouldn't have made you lie for me or lie in general."

With that all taken care of René walked down the hall to the second living room, as he liked to call it and to his dad's office. He didn't want a repeat of today to happen to tomorrow at work. The door to the office was already open but René knocked anyway knowing things weren't well between them.  
"Dad, can I talk to you? I need to apologize for my actions."  
Kyouya waved him in and to have him sit so they could talk.  
"Dad, I'm sorry I never told you and father the truth sooner. And that you had to learn it this way. I messed up big time and I'll do whatever I have to so you can forgive me."  
"I'm the one that needs to ask for forgiveness René. Because I acted like my father I scared you to the point where you couldn't come talk to me, or your father. I know how close you both are and you should have been able to go to him at the very least. My actions towards you in the past made you choose the path that you did these past months and for that I am sorry."  
"…Dad, please don't blame yourself. While I'll admit it was the reason at first. I _had _been scared to say something, believing you would be angry with me it's not the reason why I stuck with my choice."  
"Exactly my point, you thought to say nothing even only for a little bit because of me. I promised you years ago that I would always be there for you, that I would always care for you but my actions did not go along with that promise. I failed you as your father."  
"No, you didn't! You never broke your promise because I chose my actions based off fears that I let you and father down! I'm not a child anymore, I'm not helpless and I didn't expect you and father to protect me forever or protect me from what I did! I fucked up by allowing myself to get pregnant before I was ready. You both told me to be careful and not to be stupid but I didn't listen. I was naïve and not worrying about consequences."  
"You're still a child though! You just got out of school for Christ sake and married or not, with a baby or not those facts don't change! You didn't have the resources of someone older because you're not. You are twenty-two and were still in school, you weren't in the country that you planned to live in! That is why you chose to do what you did to William, for William. You are a child that had no real back up for your life because you never needed one. You knew what you were going to do with your life before you got pregnant because you hadn't planned on it. If you had lost that plan you would have lost everything and you didn't want that because you had nothing and you were scared to end up like your father. Just because you're legal doesn't make you not my responsibility. I was still responsible for you because you weren't married and you weren't trying to start a family."  
"So then I failed you as a son. I knew I wasn't ready, I knew I had nothing but I thought because I was going to have a baby I had to figure out how to make it all work. I should have known I could go to you."  
"You're not your father."  
"Maybe, but I sure follow his actions it seems. I never learned from his mistakes."  
"You did learn from his mistakes, you're here now aren't you? Your father may have made a lot of major mistakes growing up and you may have decided to not do the same but you were still going to make mistakes. Mistakes that only you could make, mistakes only you could fix, watching from others will only ever get you so far. René I want you to know something. No matter how old you get. No matter where our lives take us I want you to never forget that you are my son and I will always be here for you. I will always try to help you anyway I can."  
René sat back and smiled, he still had the smile of his father, the one that his dad had trouble resisting. He was happy that they had both talked like this, it needed to be done.  
"Can you promise me that René? Can you promise me you will never forget that?"  
"I promise dad, I won't forget. I will come to you if I ever have to, if something comes up that I can't figure out how to handle. I never should have forgotten that I could come to you." René stood up after his dad did and followed him out of the room.

Tamaki looked up from playing with William to see Kyouya and René walk in. They were having small talk, that was a good sign, he could tell how much Kyouya had been affected by all of this, this morning. That was why they kept fighting, because Kyouya wouldn't talk to René, such children. He had been walking into the main living room when he noticed William was there with the housekeeper and to let the guys talk in private he hung out with his grandson. Why not right?  
Seeing them look peaceful and talking normally again made him so happy. He didn't want his family torn apart by this; he wanted them to forever be close. He wanted to be a part of his grandsons life, family was important to him just as it always had been, he wasn't going to let it go so easily.  
"Look William, it's your granddad and mom."  
"Tamaki let's not call me granddad, it makes me sound so old." He sat down besides them laughing to play with William.  
"Well dad what do you want to be called? I don't care since it's your name." René sat on the coffee table to watch them together. William was smiling at his grandparents happy to be in their arms. Kyouya took him from Tamaki as he noticed the look on Tamaki's face, he was going to crack a joke about his age.  
"I don't think either of you are old. If thirty-eight is old then I am screwed."

That night Tamaki had the three of them stay for dinner. I was nice to have his whole family together. With René living his own life now these nights would be rare but cherished even more now.

René held William who was crying unable to get René to see what he wanted. He was already a year old and they learned that he had a learning disability; he wasn't able to associate items with their names. He wasn't even speaking yet. René blamed himself for having this happen, saying it was his reckless actions before he found out he was pregnant though they had no proof. He hated knowing his son had to suffer from it. René didn't know what to do when William wanted something and he couldn't figure it out.  
"I'm trying William I swear I am, I know it's hard but don't give up on mommy please. Help me figure out what you want." Even as he pointed things out to him he just cried, he really wished there was some way to get through to his son, some way to help him. As William fought to get out of his arms he put him down and knelt on the floor to watch him, see if he couldn't get some faint sign or something. He just hit the floor with the palm of his hands crying. René couldn't watch this anymore, he was going to lose it, not that this was any fault of Williams but his own for not being able to do anything. Why did Michael have to be out of the house right now? He had just gotten home from work not all that long ago to find that Michael was at a practice and the housekeeper was babysitting.  
"I'm sorry Michael that mommy really can't help you. Mommy doesn't know what you want from him." Falling back on his knees he placed his head in his hands and cried. That was all he did anymore it seemed, cried whenever William cried like this. He moved his hands as he felt little ones on his, William had walked over to close the gap between them and once he had moved his hands he moved even closer to snuggle against René's chest.  
"…William." Looking up at René he smiled and hit him in the face with his teddy bear that he carried with him everywhere, not that he meant to but he was so close when he lifted his arm to give it to him it smacked him. That bear was so old, apparently it had been his father's growing up and then René got when he was little, it was one of the items his father brought with him to France. After it got some stitch work down it was giving to William, who loved it. René couldn't help but smile as William tried to give him the bear, he was trying to make him feel better. He must have understood that the bear always helped him feel better so maybe it would help his mother too.  
"Thanks William, we'll be alright won't we? We can make it all work out right?" Lifting him in his arms he walked out with him to the living room so they could relax, maybe even nap together.

"I'm out of ideas dad, nothing is working." René sat in his dad's office despite for ideas, his whole family had been helping him think of things that could help teach William but so far nothing really worked. He did learn a way to tell them he was hungry which was a huge help but they needed something so he could talk. Kyouya had been looking into as best as he could and even included his uncle who was doing research since he had easier access to world things then either of them did.  
"Maybe you just have to repeat what you have been doing; maybe if you keep doing an activity he will just learn it after awhile. Has reading helped?"  
"Very little, Michael said he recognizes what a ball is from them but that's about it. Part of me is happy to know it's just not me that is having this communication problem, Michael is too. It's a horrible thing but it always seemed to happen when I was alone. But Michael has been home during the day for the past few weeks and has had it happen so I'm glad to know it's not just me causing it. "  
Both stopped talking as they heard William start screaming from down the hall. He was having a fit again; René had hoped this wouldn't happen since he was with his father. Getting up he ran into the other room to try and help his father. He stood there with his dad besides him as he watched his father holding William on the couch trying to get him to relax.  
"William, ssshhhh it's okay I promise. Look at me, its fine. Tell me what you want, I know you can, calm down and try to tell me again okay. Grandfather didn't understand you the first time but let me try again." Tamaki kept voice level and his eyes locked on William's as he got him to settle down. René would have to remember that. Once he settled down Tamaki did manage to figure out what he wanted which was to go by the piano, he liked listening to it as they all learned a few months before. Tamaki didn't realize at first but he had a CD playing when René came over and it held nothing but classical piano pieces. William remembered the sounds of the piano and didn't like that it stopped. When Tamaki lifted him back in his arms René noticed his one cheek was red.  
"Father did he slap you?"  
"Not really. Trying to get a hold of him my face got too close to his flailing arms. That bear hurts when it hits you." Seeing the look of concern of René's face he just smiled. "Don't worry René, we will figure this all out together, you'll see William will be just fine."

William sat on René's lap at the stadium. He was a year and a half and still nothing, no words and very little pointing to things. René hoped they were close to hearing his first word soon but days continued to pass with nothing.  
"William, ready to see daddy's baseball game?" He just looked up at René, smiled, and rested against him. He tried to come to as many games as he could. One to support Michael and two because William liked to watch. He would squirm a little when someone hit the ball but overall he would sit and watch without a fuss. As the game got underway he would point Michael out on the field and when he was up to bat, he would also play with William to have him cheer when necessary. Michael came up to bat in the seventh inning. The announcers said his name over the sound system, William turned to René while pointing out towards the field.  
"What is it William? Yes, daddy is up to bat again. Cheer for him, cheer to have him hit it out of the park."  
"Daddy!"  
René froze for a second before wrapping his arms around William, hugging him tightly. "Yes that is daddy."  
"Daddy!"

After the game Michael looked around for René and William, usually they met on the field after the game. One, to avoid the crowd still trying to leave the parking lot and two so he could play with William for a little bit, nothing like a game of baseball with a one year old to make the day perfect. Seeing René coming up he noticed he looked really happy, happier than he had been in months. He saw William being placed on the ground so he could run over to him, he couldn't get over how beautiful his sons smile was.  
"Come get daddy William, did you like the game?" He jogged over to meet him halfway.  
"Daddy!"  
"What?" Scooping him up in his arms they spun around a few times.  
"Daddy!"  
"You said something! Yes William Daddy is right here." He didn't know if William knew what the word Daddy meant but it was a start at least. They were finally getting somewhere. René was beside them watching, he was so happy right now he couldn't describe it.  
"When you got up to bat seventh inning he said it right after they said your name.  
"Is that so? William you're so smart you know that. Now can you can say Mommy?" Holding him he pointed to René. William just smiled and stuck his arms out for René to take him again. "I guess we aren't there yet."  
"Maybe not Michael but I'll take this."

Michael walked into the kitchen to see René doing his best to help William with his homework. He couldn't believe he was five and in school already. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge he sat on the other side of William to help. It seemed that he had no problem with any project or lesson that didn't involve numbers or words; if he was told to draw a picture of his family he could do that no problem. If it did then it would take a few different ways to try to teach it to him. Michael fully agreed with René that William was just as smart and capable of achieving everything he wanted; it would just take a while. And both their families were always giving them ideas to try and help William. René could see him getting upset that he wasn't understanding it. Seeing tears wanting to take over his little eyes made him want to cry as well.  
"Why don't we take a break William? Let's work on this after dinner okay?" Lifting his chin he smiled as he wiped his eyes. "You'll get it so don't cry. You're a smart boy, you'll see. You'll get it and you'll show your whole class how smart you are." René knew how hard school was for him, both the teacher and his father had told him he would start to cry when he was the last one to get what they learning or if he just didn't understand it. Having his father work at Ouran was one of the reasons he let William start school, Tamaki promised to watch over him and help him the best he could even if it was just letting him leave the classroom for a little while. They had all discussed homeschooling but being with others would help him grow socially.  
"Am I really smart mommy?"  
"You are. You got an A on your last test remember? If you work hard then you can achieve anything. Try not to worry William you'll be a great student so long as you don't give up on yourself."  
"I'll be smart to work with you and Granddaddy?" It was still so cute to hear him call Kyouya that, since he couldn't think of anything once William started to learn new words and talk more he called him Granddaddy since he heard René always call him dad and in trying to teach him about grandparents it just stuck. He started calling Tamaki grandfather as soon as he could, before then he just copied René by calling him father.  
"You're my son aren't you."  
"Hey what about me William?" Michael ruffled his hair to tease him.  
"I could play for the Giants too?"  
"If you want to, look at this arm. This is the arm of a pitcher and hitter."  
"Or a great shortstop." Playing around with him Michael got him to smile and laugh. Both of them wanted him to focus on school since they knew he had to work hard in it but that didn't mean he couldn't do things outside of it. He loved learning to play baseball and they used it a few times to help him with school.  
"William, want to help me with dinner?"  
"Sure mommy." Sliding off the chair her grabbed Michael's hand so the three of them could work on it together, it would take awhile but William would be fine in school and life, everyone knew it.

William sat on the couch reading a book out loud, it was his favorite. René was leaning against Michael's chest happy to hear his son reading with little trouble and volunteering to read for them. When he finished he waiting anxiously for their approval.  
"Well done William, you've gotten much better since last time."  
"I agree with your mother nice job."  
"Really?"  
Both nodded with smiles on their faces making him even happier.  
"Now time for bed William." Moving away from Michael René stood up to bring him upstairs and tuck him in.  
Michael watched as René took Williams hand as they left the room. Life was so perfect right now; William was a great kid and struggles or not, had so much love and support from his whole family that everyone knew he would somehow get over his learning gap. René was working at the hospital with his dad still and loving every second of it, and was currently expecting their second child, a girl, as they had just learned the other day, in five months. René had been a little worried when he found out he was pregnant again since he knew William needed so much help with school but they both believed it would be fine. So far William was excited to be a become a big brother and he personally didn't think William would get jealous if she didn't have the same problem as he did in school the way René feared. No, he figured everything would be okay. The close sibling bond would get passed down another generation without a doubt.  
"Coming daddy?"  
"Yea I'm coming."

René watched Michael chase William in the back yard. Had he not been seven months pregnant and a complete klutz from it right now he would probably be running around with them. Life was so perfect right now. Not that it hadn't been once he made up with his parents back when William was still a baby but, it just seemed to get better, he knew things could change as William got older but they were ready and would deal with it as it arose. Right now he would smile at his amazing family, his all-star baseball player husband, a son that never ceased to amaze him, and a family that they were so close to it was like they were neighbors. At least once a week they all had dinner together at someone's house. He couldn't wait until his daughter was born because he could already tell she would be so close to her big brother. Yea, life was perfect even after all the mistakes he had made growing up. Actually, the more he thought about it the more he realized it was probably from those mistakes that life was so perfect now. There was nothing he would trade for a different life for this one was all he ever wanted and needed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

DONE! Technically Making Your Own Mistakes has ended but I'm not done with it quite yet. Stay tuned for something that I have never done with a story before. I'm excited and hope you are too.


	22. Rewind

Chapter 22  
**Rewind**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

**A/N-** Technically Making is over but this is how things would have changed had René said something. Starts from Chapter 12

That night as his family got ready to leave René reached up to grab his father's hand. Grabbing it Tamaki stopped and turned to see what was wrong.  
"Father, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure René." He turned to Kyouya and had him to go to the car with Sophia to wait for him outside. "Do you need something?"  
"Father there is something I need to tell you." He tightened his grip on their hands. He could do this; this was the right thing to do. "Father, I…I'm pregnant. Please don't be angry with me. I'm sorry."  
Tamaki just stood there taken aback by what René just told him. Seeing tears ready to pour out from under his sons eyes he sat on the bed and wiped them before they fell.  
"Don't cry its okay. Everything will be okay René. Thank you for telling me." Bringing him closer he hugged him the way he used to when he was still little. When they pulled away René saw his father wasn't angry with him, he didn't even look disappointed. He did look concerned though.  
"Is that why you collapsed, from the stress of worrying about my reaction? Or were you trying to do something else?" If René didn't want to have a baby then he would support that. While it wasn't a choice in his mind he would not force his ideas on his son.  
"No, I really did collapse from stress but I'm scared I may have no choice." He told Tamaki all that had happened before he realized he was pregnant and his fears.  
"If something comes up know that I'll be right here for you. I'm sure your dad will be too. We love you René and will support you every step of the way. I know it can be hard and your fears only make it harder. Have you told Michael yet?"  
"I have and he promised to stand by me. He is going to tell his parents tonight."  
"Okay. I'm sure Sean and especially Sara will be supportive and helpful as well. You'll see René everything will be okay I promise." He saw this sadness on René's face, moving his bangs he tried to get him to smile. "You're not me you know."  
"I sure feel like it, no offense."  
"None taken, you are telling me all this, and your still with Michael, and your not planning on suddenly leaving the country right, right?"  
"I'm not planning on it father…unless I go home to Japan." René managed to half smile at his father.  
"Good. Do you want me to tell your dad or no?"  
"If you wouldn't mind." He knew he should have told them both at once but he was really scared about his dad's reaction more than his fathers'.  
"He won't be angry René I promise. And you know I'll kick his butt if he is. Now get some sleep I'm sure you need a good night sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Getting off the bed he left the room leaving René to relax and sleep the best he could in the hospital.

Kyouya sat on the end of his bed covering his face with his hands letting what Tamaki told him sink in. Breathing into them he rubbed his face before looking up at the wall.  
"René is really going to have a baby?"  
"He is and he is scared for a few reasons. I told him you wouldn't be mad."  
"I don't blame him for being scared and I'm not mad, just surprised. What is he going to do?"  
"It doesn't sound like he is planning an abortion unless something should come up but he gave me the impression that he might have been planning to give the baby up for adoption. I don't know if that will change since we know now but still. No matter what he decides I plan to support him."  
"Of course, I'm not questioning that. I just am surprised to know that he is going to have a baby. He really isn't ready."  
"Well of course he isn't but this is why we have to stand beside him and help. He is mature though, I'm sure he will be a great mother."  
"He is mature for his age and I'm sure he will be fine as well but he is still only twenty-two. He has his whole life ahead of him."  
"True but this is happening now and since he is so young and doesn't have anything like a house or a job or his own money we have to help him. And, to be honest I already saw him getting married soon after he left school and maybe in a few years starting a family. He'll be fine Kyouya; he does take after you after all."

Later that night Sara and Sean came over so the four of them could talk. Michael decided to stay at his parents' house for fear that Tamaki and Kyouya would be upset with him. He didn't know their reaction from when René told them. They all figured the boys would move to Japan when they were able since Michael was contracted to play for the Giants baseball team and René was planning to work for his uncle last they heard. Sara already suspected Michael was going to propose soon even before he knew René was pregnant. She knew Michael always wanted to get married in the hall she had married Sean in and it was clear to everyone they were still madly in love with each other.  
"Just think Sara you'll be in my family after all and you didn't have to divorce Sean and get with Kyouya's brothers to do it."  
"Oh that's right. I had mentioned it to you before." Kyouya and Sean were completely lost over what they were talking about. But, then again, they rarely knew what they were talking about.

René opened his eyes hearing footsteps in the room. His heart picked up when he saw it was his dad not the doctor like he thought.  
_*Please don't let him be angry, please don't let him be angry, please don't let him be angry.*_  
"How are you feeling today?"  
"…Pretty good I guess. Considering I slept here last night. It's hard to get comfortable with wires in me stopping my movements."  
"Well one at least should come out now that you're awake." Both fell short for a moment before Kyouya said something René knew was coming.  
"Your father told me last night. He wanted us to talk. Did you think I would be upset or something?"  
René played with his hands, he knew dad already knew the answer.  
"You've always reminded me to be careful, to use my head and I messed up. I got careless when Michael came over for the summer, we had been careful but not that careful apparently."  
"I'm not mad René and I want to help you the best I can. I want to make sure you achieve your dreams and still do something great with your life. I know too many stories of where futures are lost from unplanned pregnancies; your father is a great example of what I don't want for you. I want you to finish school and work in the field that you have wanted to. I know you fear of doing what your father did and I want to help you make sure you don't give up on everything just because you are pregnant. I don't want to see you struggle because you're too proud to ask for help. You're a lot like me you know that."  
René just smiled not really sure what to say.  
"Think it will be okay dad?"  
"Honestly? Yes, because there is no reason why it shouldn't be. But for now don't worry about what is coming and just rest so you can get out of here. We can talk more about what you can do once you are home."  
"Okay."

No more wires, no more horrible hospital gown, freedom was amazing. To make things ever better he found out yesterday that the baby was fine. He was going home with his parents to their summer home on doctor's orders. He had to take it easy for a few weeks and they planned to stay to make sure he did even before they found out he was pregnant. Tamaki sat at the kitchen table with Kyouya, Sophia and René. He was watching René who was just staring at the dinner on his plate. He hadn't said much since he told them at the hospital the other day.  
"René we really aren't mad at you. Please don't worry and eat" Tamaki really wished he could get through to his son, knowing that he couldn't look at them because he felt ashamed to was horrible.  
"It's not that." René whispered, this wasn't good he had hoped this was over.  
"René?" Tamaki was really watching him now since he didn't understand what he just whispered. "Are you okay?"  
"I feel sick." Pushing back his chair he ran over to the sink to get sick. Tamaki was on his feet faster than Kyouya was and rubbed his back trying to help him feel even slightly better. Slightly moving to lean over he rested his forehead on his arm, he didn't stay that way long as Tamaki moved him. He could tell René was upset and crying.  
"Don't cry its fine. I promise you everything will be fine." Getting him to look him in the eyes he smiled at him, "Why don't you go lie down in your room and I'll get something you can stomach."  
Nodding to accept he walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room. Tamaki just followed him with his eyes before sitting back down.  
"Is René okay father?"  
"He is fine Sophia, but why don't you hang out with him later. I'm sure he would enjoy it."

René walked into his bedroom, and just sat on his bed allowing his head to hit the pillow. He felt so stupid for crying but at the same time it felt good. Stupid hormones, he couldn't wait for this to end, and the morning sickness. He had been fine in the hospital so it never occurred to him that it would still be going on. René opened his eyes hearing sounds in his room. Seeing Sophia in his room he sat up, she brought dinner it seemed.  
"Father asked me to bring this to you." Carefully he brought the tray closer, he seemed good so far. It smelled good and wasn't making him feel sick; as he brought it to his lips he soon inhaled it for it tasted fantastic. His father's cooking was still the best, how he missed it.  
"So you are going to have a baby?"  
"That is the rumor it seems."  
"You shouldn't be so worried René if dad and father say everything will be okay then it will be okay."  
A part of him wanted to flip out on her, she was eleven what did she know. But, the part of him that won just looked at her and smiled. Maybe she was right, maybe it would be okay. He really wanted it to be.  
"Excited to be an aunt?"  
"Yes! And I hope it's a girl so I can make her look so pretty and fashionable."  
"Sorry but, Michael's betting on a boy and he will probably be right."  
"Yea, well, tell him he is on."  
René started laughing, something he hadn't done in a while. It felt nice to laugh again.  
"Where is Michael anyway?"  
"He went back to attending his classes now that I woke up. And just between us I think he is scared to face dad and father."  
"Ohhhhhhh, coward."

The time spent with his parents and sister was great. It felt nice to be able to go to them and ask any questions and getting Michael to come by a few times helped him feel like everything would really be okay. Once they left René went back to living in the dorm with Michael. He was glad he stopped by the house a few times. Michael needed to see that his parents were willing to help them.  
"In two weeks we can learn the sex of the baby." René sat on his bed with Michael watching TV together. For once they weren't studying.  
"I'm telling you it will be a boy."  
"I'll laugh if it's a girl. Since you're so sure it won't be."  
"Well even if it turns out to be a girl I don't care too much as long as she is healthy."  
"Who are you trying to convince me or you cause we both know you'll be crushed." René started laughing as he messed with Michael. "Are you flying home with me for Christmas?"  
"Not unless your parents invite mine. If we move to Japan after graduation this could be the last Christmas I can spend with mine for awhile. I don't want to leave you but I really should do this for my mom."  
"I understand completely. I would stay here but my parents really want me to go home. Especially right now and I want to talk to my father about what we talked about."  
"Don't sweat it; we shall do what we've done for the other years. Just think next year we'll be a family, the three of us."  
"The three of us."  
René put a hand on top of Michaels' that was resting on his slightly raised stomach. Both were excited for their "son", though not as much as they could be. There was this nagging doubt and questioning they couldn't put to rest yet, soon though.

René really hated finals. Even hate wasn't a strong enough word to describe how much he wanted them to die. Even in the classes he wasn't having trouble in the final review packet was overwhelming. Why did they have to have finals anyway, either you understood the material or not in the class, did they really need a test to prove that? Shoving his textbooks towards the back of his desk he stood up to get some fresh air. Michael was in class still so he couldn't get his mind off of it with him. Perhaps he would walk the few miles into town and pick up a few things for his family for Christmas. That would work to, get him fresh air and the doctor did want him to get exercise so long as it wasn't straining. Grabbing his coat, wallet, and phone he walked out of the room to go. It was nice to just be out and enjoy Paris, sure the school was in it but there wasn't much near it. He enjoyed smelling the bakeries ever since he was little. Walking down the street he couldn't help but get swept away by it all. Seeing the shops brought back memories and the thought that he never spent New Year's here, well not at one of the many parties that took place. He had been too young back when he lived here and now that was old enough he spent New Year's in Japan with his family.  
"Maybe one day I will come here for New Years, maybe the three of us will, you, me, and your father. Yea that would be nice." Hearing his stomach growl he chose to stop and eat something.

Michael met René after his last class so they could head to René's doctor appointment. He couldn't wait for this one, to find out the gender. He still believed it was a boy but he wanted to see him and know that he was right. Both sat in the waiting room excited as they waited for René to be called in.  
"I bet your father can't wait to see you when you fly out."  
"Well he has always been happy to see me but yea, now he really can't wait. Me being pregnant and out of the country is driving him nuts. He feels he should be "here" for me but right now I don't really need him."  
"Think he'll fly out later?"  
"Probably and then I'll be happy he is. I mean if something came up now and I needed to talk to someone I have your mom here so it's not like I am alone out here."  
"True my mom thinks of you as her son so she would help you with anything."  
Both stopped as they heard René's name called, both started smiling as they stood up.

"Well everything seems to be right on track. Do you want to know the gender?"  
René nodded his head up and down like a bobble head.  
"Okay then," Dr. Heckerd moved the transducer to try and get better picture of the baby. "Any names?"  
René took his eyes off the screen to look at Michael for a second and then back at his baby on the screen.  
"Not yet, finals have been taking over our life."  
Dr. Heckerd just started laughing remembering that from her days at school. "Well I can make it easier for you both; you can look into boy names." Michael started laughing at what she said.  
"Am I good or what?"  
René laughed with him, seeing Michael's face so bright and happy like a kid at Christmas made it hard not to. He hoped this happiness and joy on Michael's face never left.

Once they left they walked the streets near the doctors and ended up near René's old apartment. It had been years since he came here.  
"Want to go to the top?" When René just smiled Michael took his hand and led the way on the path in the woods. The last time they were here together René was telling Michael he was moving to Japan. Still though, it seemed that nothing had changed over the years in their favorite little spot. As they watched the city Michael moved behind René to wrap his arms around him. They stood together not saying anything, just enjoying each other and watching the sun set over the city.  
"I'll miss you when you leave on Sunday and our _son _of course."  
"I'll miss you too. Honestly I'm surprised my family didn't invite yours to spend the holidays with us."  
"I told you they were mad at me."  
René sighed and moved from him, "How many times do I have to tell you they aren't mad. Maybe your mom just decided not to go with me because I'm sure my father invited your family."  
"Maybe, but I still feel that they are mad at me."  
Both stopped talking as they heard Michaels's phone go off. Waiting for Michael to get off the phone René sat on the log from a fallen tree bored, yet he was curious to see why Michael looked nervous, or giggly about something.  
"Michael what's up, everything okay?"  
"Fine, you're gonna laugh at me but. My mom just called, she forgot to tell me my family is flying out with you on Sunday."  
René did start laughing as he shoved him a little. "Oh yea they are _so_ mad at you I don't think they'll _ever _forgive you."  
"Oh ha-ha jerk."

"René!" René was under attack by Kane and Lilly as soon as he stepped into his parent's house. It felt great to be home again. It also didn't hurt that Michael was with him. Seeing his family again also helped make the day great just by walking in.  
"Your not sick anymore right René?"  
"Nope I'm all good."  
"Yay!" They started running around the hall laughing. René leaned back to whisper to Michael, "I hope our son isn't like this."  
"I don't know, it runs in your family I think."  
"Oh no, what have we done?"

Christmas was great; everyone really loved having both families together. It was a shame they lived so far apart that this couldn't happen more often. A few days after the guys laid in René's bed together. It wasn't really big enough for them but just like they had in the past they made it work. Michael wouldn't sleep with him so he could get comfortable at night but just laying as they were was fine. Michael loved to keep a hand on René's stomach where his son was. Both couldn't wait until they felt him kick, though the thought made René a little iffy. Not that he didn't want to feel him; it was just, well actually he couldn't describe what it made him feel. His hand went to where he felt something, something that he knew was his son.  
"Michael." He whispered moving his hand over to where he just felt it.  
"That's our son René." Michael was in awe as he felt his son kick through René. "That's so amazing."

René walked down stairs the day before New Year's Eve looking for his father. He had to go back to France in a few days and he still didn't talk to his father about something that had been bothering him and Michael. He saw his father sitting on the couch watching Isabelle color.  
"Isabelle can I borrow father for a few minutes?"  
"Sure René!" Taking what she was working on she left looking for Kyouya.  
"What's up René?"  
"I need to talk to you are you busy?"  
"No come sit." Tamaki moved the pictures Isabelle had made for him so René could sit.  
"Michael and I know everyone wants to help us but still, we, the thought of adoption still pops up. Did you ever think about putting me up for adoption?"  
Tamaki said nothing at first but he smiled.  
"One day I knew you would ask me this. I never knew how I would answer because I wasn't sure how old you would be when you asked. Yes, I did think about. When I was still pregnant with you I had gone to talk to someone at an agency, I even was given a few couples to choose from but the more I thought about it the more I couldn't do it. I already loved you and I couldn't let that go. I know I had been selfish, I figured I couldn't just go back to Japan and act like everything was fine. But, I thought about it again once you were born and I was having a lot of trouble always having the money for you. As you'll see soon enough babies' take a lot of time, and money. Now I know you aren't seventeen, alone, and broke but you wouldn't be asking unless you had some reason too."  
"It's just that Michael and I have been thinking. We know technically we have nothing, no money really, no place, no job, and a baby on the way. Dad has already told me he doesn't want me dropping out of school and I don't want to either, I'm so close to graduating. Technically I don't have to since I finish right around the same time, I can probably take my final a little sooner then the others. But even with that I don't want to rely on you and dad or Sara and Sean. This child isn't your responsibility and we don't want him to be."  
"René we know you both don't want to involve us and that's why we want to. Actually we are telling you to involve us. I know firsthand how hard it is out there with nothing and I know you know you how hard it is too. Is that why you were thinking about adoption? So you guys wouldn't have to rely on us to support you?"  
"Yes? Thought crossed our minds but we don't really want to but we know we have to do what's best."  
"Follow your heart René and know that we want to help you even though you haven't asked for it. I followed mine and I fully believe I made the right choice. You taking initiative is the right thing and we see that."  
"So you don't think we are relying on you too much?"  
"Oh no, it's like pulling teeth to get you to let me help."  
"Thanks father."  
"While you're here and we are talking I want to talk to you. I was thinking about flying out to France in either late March or early April to be there for you and help you get everything you'll need before you have your son."  
"If you can't fly out right away then I understand."  
"I can fly out whenever I have to. So March or April?"  
"March I guess.  
"Okay! I'll let you know what day exactly when it gets closer."

René loved Japan and his family but for some reason he was happy knowing he was back in France. Though being back meant school again. He thought last semester was hard, that was easy compared to this one. Three weeks in and he was swimming in assignments and homework right now he really wished he wasn't in business classes as well. At least those were a little easier but still the extra work wasn't really wanted. To help give himself a break he would hang out with the guys during practice. Not being able to play kind of sucked because he loved it so much but he really had no one to blame but himself. Because he couldn't play this year he pushed Michael to play and continue with his plan to play once out of school.  
"I shouldn't though so I can help you."  
"But you don't start until next year since the Giants have already started for the season. Please don't give up your dream for me."  
"Why though? I thought you would want me to be home with you more. So you don't have to take care of _our _son alone."  
"Well I do but see; I want you to achieve both of our dreams since I can't anymore." Seeing Michael confused he continued, "Last summer my dad made a deal with me, if I was scouted this year and it was a good offer I was to except it. I was to play on a simple two year contract and when it ended I could end it or continue depending on if I wanted to. Since I wasn't working for my grandfather anymore a deal like that could be created. I was thinking about accepting it until I learned I was pregnant. I may not be able to play but you can and I want you to for the both of us. Let one of our dreams of being an all-star player come true."  
Seeing the ashamed to admit look on René's face Michael wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.  
"Sure, but only because you want me too."  
René moved to kiss his lips, he was glad Michael understood.

Knowing his father was flying out tomorrow meant he would be going to the summer house. He didn't have to but he wanted to. A part of him was really happy his father would be there should something come up and Michael was welcome to stay as well or stay a part if they had to study without distractions. It would be nice to be with his father again he was certain of it. A few weeks after Tamaki got to France Sara joined him and the boys to get the things for their son. Everyone knew they weren't planning on staying in France but they needed something for him to wear, sleep in and transport in before they moved. Having Tamaki here also helped with the doctor appointments. If Michael had class or practice René didn't have to rely on Sara or Sean to drive him since he found driving to be awkward the bigger he got. The further he got from the wheel the more he hated driving.

Between school, doctor appointments, going to as many baseballs games as possible, days flew by. Soon René found himself preparing for his finals. His teachers all approved taking them a few weeks early so he didn't have to worry about them later. Since his due date was so close to finals taking them sooner only made sense. He didn't mind studying and learning on his own anyway, even if he got stuck he could go to the labs. When not studying kicking back on his couch with his father was great. He couldn't even imagine life he didn't tell his parents, surely things wouldn't have gone this well, even if he managed to hide the fact that he was pregnant from everyone that was.  
"Uh oh you're heavy in thought. You have the same look as your dad when he's thinking about something big. So spill it." Tamaki walked into the living room to sit next to René.  
"I was just thinking about how things would have been different if I had gone with my original plan to never say anything."  
"I wouldn't dwell on it. Just know you probably wouldn't happy with that choice because that really isn't you. You have never been a big secret keeper. You were when you were little but once we moved to Japan you opened up a lot more."

Finals were over for René so that meant hanging out in the summer home with his father and Michael until graduation just got a whole lot better. In two weeks the rest of his family would be flying out to watch the graduation. And in a week or so his son would be born. He couldn't wait, he was as ready as he would ever be and Michael was excited to be a father to their son. He also wasn't sleeping all that well and seemed to always be uncomfortable but he was super excited. William Belmont Ootori, Michael had decided to take Ootori whenever they got married and William would take Belmont as a middle name. They had planned to get married in a year or so since Michael had already proposed a few months ago but it seemed like a bad time to plan a wedding on top of everything else. They wanted to marry here in France in a hall Michael's parents married in so they hoped to do it next summer. René was pulled from his daydream and away from the TV as a pain jutted through him.  
"F…father."

Tamaki sat in the kitchen working on some documents for work while on the phone with Sara. It was beyond obvious that she was happy Tamaki was back in France. She hadn't changed at all over the years. Looking up he saw René in the doorway.  
"Father, are you busy?"  
Nodding no he hung up with Sara and devoted his attention to his son.  
"What's up René? Everything okay?" He noticed he looked a little scared, no scared wasn't really it.  
"I think…I think I'm going into labor."  
As they were leaving the house Michael pulled up getting back from his last final.  
"What's going on, everything okay?" He was a little worried to see René heading out the door with his father right behind him, he didn't get the feeling they were just going out for a little bit.  
"Your about to be a father Michael." He froze at Tamaki's words, was he serious René was really having the baby?  
"Michael! Ass, car, now!" René yelled from the back of his father's car thawing Michael out and having him jump in.

Even though it still hurt like hell and went on for much longer than René would have liked, he was glad his father was next to him. He felt it made the whole thing just a little easier. Tamaki was surprised René turned down the drugs seeing as he was in so much pain. He had gone for them when he had the twins as soon as he realized it wouldn't be as easy as René and Sophia. Still he knew his son would be fine since he was so strong though his hand felt it would break if René held on to it any tighter.  
"Your doing great René." He told him as he tried to catch his breath for a second.  
"Almost there René." Not the words he really wanted to hear, he was waiting for his sons cry or something to tell him it was all over.  
"I love you René." Michael really wished he could help somehow seeing how much pain he was in right now.  
"If you want more kids _your _having them." He spat out through gritted teeth.

The three of them all smiled as they heard the baby's cry in the room. René was able to catch a quick glimpse of his son before he was able to be placed in his arms. Once he was though the world seemed to stand still. William was finally in his arms and he was perfect.  
"I'm so proud of you René you did great." Tamaki wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer and see his grandson before leaving the room to call Kyouya. Michael sat next René on the bed, "I love you." He kissed the top of his head and placed a hand on his sons head. He was really a father, the baby he couldn't tear his eyes from was really his son.  
"He is really here can you believe it. This is really our son and even though so much happened during a critical stage he is fine. He is perfect."  
"He _is _our son after all."  
"Here why don't you hold him for a little while, I know you've been waiting for months too." Carefully passing William to Michael he watched him hold their son, he was already a great dad he could tell.  
"Your dad says he is proud of you and sorry he can't be here but he loves you and he'll see you next Wednesday." Tamaki walked back in once off the phone with Sara and Sean right behind him. Michael handed William over to Tamaki knowing he was dying to hold his grandson and if he handed him to Sara she wouldn't let him go.

It was a great feeling to hold his son and being in Japan was even better. Having his father's old house helped since they didn't feel like a bother to his parents by staying with them. But they were close so they could help babysit or give advice if needed. René had started working a few months after graduation and Michael stayed home to watch William since he didn't have to join the Giants until next season anyway. As William got older they already saw his love for baseball and he wanted to work for René and Kyouya one day. He was as smart as his parents and would learn way more then he needed to for his age if they weren't careful. René saw that he had gotten even closer to his father from having him around while he was pregnant. Letting him know about the pregnancy was the best decision he could have ever made.  
"Mommy your turn!"  
René looked up to see William at first base waiting for René to bring him home. Both their families were together for the summer and Michael had a day off so they all headed to the park for a baseball game. Sophia was helping William bat since he had trouble holding and swinging it and Abby was helping him know when and where to run. Moments like this were the best and the ones René and Michael enjoyed the most. From the look of joy on everyone's face he knew they were the best for everyone as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Now I think this is done since I had another idea but I'm not sure I want to do it since I had to pull teeth to write this one. Hope everyone enjoyed Making Your Own Mistakes and if you like my work please check out my other things. Thanks :)  
~Femalefighter~


End file.
